Dancing With The Wolves
by RandomDancingHamsters
Summary: Trisha Conner is Paul's sister. Finally leaving her mother, she takes her half sister Jules with her to La Push. When one unsuspecting werewolf imprints, trouble rises from the dust, and the true meaning of love is tested.
1. Finding Paul

**Ahhh, first story, first chapter. Uhhh, I'm so new at this. XD**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Story Of A Girl - Three Doors Down**  
**This Afternoon - Nickelback**

* * *

I was sitting, well, waiting actually, in the huge but crowded Seattle air port. I just wanted to get this over with. Jules was in my arms, playing with her small pony toys that our Mom had bought her a year before.

I couldn't help but sigh. _I _had raised Jules, not our mom. Mom had always been too busy running around with guys to actually take care of me and my brother. It had always been like that though, expect that back in La Push, Dad was there to take care of us.

My Quileute father and mother had gotten a divorce soon after I was born because he had gotten wind that she was cheating on him. My Dad has only been able to win custody of Paul, but my mother was forced to let me visit my brother and father every holiday–even April Fool's day, if that's what I fancied.

And now I sat with my half-sister Jules in my arms. My mother's last antic with a different man–not Jules's father, might I add–had been enough to send me packing, taking Jules with me to spare her from another terrifying episode. She didn't like it when a strange man tired to eat her mom's face–and of course the poor child didn't know they were just making out.

I watched as many people walked by, taking in my appearances and of course, Jules sitting in my lap, her tiny voice making the ponies talk to each other. Her long black hair was in a long braid to her waist, and her skin was just as russet-brown as mine was. The only differences between us were our eye color, age, size, hair length and face structure.

My eyes suddenly slipped to the floor, and I ended up memorizing the blue, white and gray pattern of the tiles and grout.

"Patricia!" A voice rang out. "Jeez, where are you?!"

The voice was still familiar in my mind because I had only talked to him a day before. It was husky, and reminded me of a bonfire. And I knew it had to be Paul because only he would call me Patricia; I went by Trisha because I loathed my name.

My stomach twisted suddenly. I hadn't told him about Jules, though, because I was scared of what my dad and my brother were going to think of her. Jules's head snapped up, and she looked around, her confused three-year-old face pinching.

I grinned at the voice of my brother as I grabbed Jules into my arms. I balanced her on one hip because I didn't want her to get lost. With my other hand, I grabbed my suite case and Jules' little bag and started toward the voice. "Paul! Paul?!" I cried out, trying to find him in the bustling crowd of people.

I was rushing blindly, and I suddenly crashed into a headlong wall of warmth. I staggered back, losing my grip of the suite case and Jules's bag. Jules clung onto me though, and only slipped down a few inches.

The man turned around, and I was suddenly staring into my own face, just flipped into a males. The mouth was the same, but the cheek bones were a little off because they were more manly then my own. Jules tightened her grip on me again as I slowly looked up, scanning the male's face until I found his eyes.

They were dark and smoldering, and they were _my _eyes.

The male was looking at me with almost a glare. "Sorry," he said before he went to go move around me. "Patricia!" he called.

My stomach again twisted, but I ignored it."It's Trisha," I told him. "My name is Trisha." I grinned.

The male whipped around to face me, almost running into a frazzled looking lady. His eyes looked over me about three times before he said, "Trisha?"

I nodded, a giddy, happy feeling over coming me and my sick stomach. "Yeah. I'm Patricia. Are you Paul?"

His eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped. "Patricia? Jeez, you don't seem like my sister at all."

I scowled playfully at him, knowing that it was him now. The nerves decided to melt away into nothing now. "Whatever, Paul Matthew Conner," I grumbled, saying his full name before I went to turn away.

A hot hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around so I had to face him again. "Oh, crap, Trisha, it's really you! The last time I saw you was, well, three years ago, but whatever!" And suddenly I was being embraced by warm arms.

I tried to hug him back, but Jules then started to cry, "Off! Off!"

Paul pulled back and looked at me closely. "Jeez, you really are a beanpole, aren't you?"

I motioned to his six-foot-something height and his huge muscles. "And what are you, on steroids?"

"So, who's junior?" Paul bent down to Jules's height. He grinned at her when she smiled at him.

Jules didn't find him frightening. In fact, she grinned and said, "I'm Jwles."

"Uh, well, she's with me, that's for sure." I was at a loss for words. How could I explain Jules? My stomach started to spin into a knot again, and I clutched Jules closer to me.

"Daughter?" Paul asked, his eyes snapping up to me, but his body still bent over. His eyes were questionably angry, as if he didn't want me to have a daughter.

Or he was being an over protective brother, like he was born to be.

"No." I finally made the words come out. "She's our half sister."

Paul's eyes locked with mine, and then he stared at Jules. "H-h-half sister? What the fu . . . fudge?" Even in his anger, I could see him trying not to swear around Jules. He started shaking and trembling and he kept muttering at himself to stop.

I sighed, my own anger at my mother bubbling up, and it mixed with my strangely tight stomach. "Long explanation or short?"

"Long and full and now," Paul miffed as he stood up straight. His jaw was tight, and I could tell he was trying not to yell.

Jules only smiled, being her quiet self.

"Mom met a guy named Dave and they had a hot one night stand making her pregnant and have Jules who then had to live with her mother cheating on every single guy which made me finally get really mad three years later and move back home." I was still short on the explanation.

Paul's eyes questioned farther, but he didn't push. All his anger seemed to evaporate instantly when I quickly explained. He knew our mother, and knew that she was afraid of commitment, which was why she went with every man she could find. "Well, we'd better get going–I'm borrowing a friend's car and he still decided to come anyway." Paul shook his head. "You got a car seat for that kid?"

"Booster," I corrected quickly.

Paul stared at me as if I had just spoken pig Latin.

"A booster seat is a seat that helps a child sit to a good height and keep them strapped in. It's in my suite case," I explained quickly, smiling.

"Everything is in a woman's suite case," Paul grumbled. "Ah, okay. Here, I got the bags." Paul reached down quickly and grabbed both mine and Jules' bags. He didn't seem phased by the extra twenty pounds added to him. "Follow me, and we'll be able to get out to Quil's truck."

* * *

**Too long? Too short? Liked it? Hated it? Uh, so many questions so little time . . . . **

**Okay, just to clear a few things up:**

**Her full name is Patricia Kristina Conner, though she goes by Trisha, and she is Paul's distant sister. Black hair, looks like a Quileute yada-yada-yada, dark smoldering eyes.**

**Jules's name is actually Julia, but Trisha calls her Jules.**

**And yes, I'm a newbie at this. :P**

**Um, I guess you can review, but I'm extremely new, so I guess criticism is welcome, as long as you keep it sorta nice. :S**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Quil's Truck

**I really should be doing my homework and stuff, but I decided to post another chapter. Ugh, my teaher is going to kill me if I don't get it done but I don't understand math . . . . . . . . . **

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Please Don't Stop The Music - Rihanna**  
**One Hand In My Pocket - Alanis Morriestte**  
**Full Moon - The Black Ghosts**

* * *

I nodded and managed to keep up with him as he walked through the crowds, every second or so looking back to make sure I was following him. I only had to follow the black-haired head that was bobbing up and down above almost everyone else's.

Jules didn't ask any question about Paul until Paul had motioned for us to follow faster. "Twishy, why is he swaying he's Paul?"

"That's because he is. He's our brother," I told her truthfully.

The little girl scampered up closer to my ear so she could whisper, "He's big."

"Yeah, but he's just a giant teddy bear. Why don't you go and tackle him when we get outside?" I sure hoped Paul was a giant teddy bear at heart; the guy looked like he could uproot a huge tree.

The evil side of little Jules was suddenly unleashed. She smiled and nodded eagerly.

I had barely been paying attention, but I hadn't lost Paul as we managed to get through the revolving glass doors, and out into the fresh air.

The air was crisp and almost cold, and drizzle was sweeping toward me from my side. I blinked a few times and Jules laughed; she loved the rain. I still managed to follow Paul across the concrete parking lot and to a small white Chevy truck. It was a four door, so I knew that Jules and I could sit in the back. Paul lead me toward it, and he then looked back, smiling. "Want this thing in the back-back or the back seat?" He motioned to the black suite case.

"That thing can get wet. It's going in the back-back," I told him, placing Jules down on her feet slowly. She held onto my pant leg, just like we practiced back up north. Back _home_.

Paul threw the black suite case in the back of the truck, but he held onto the little pink bag. He smiled and bent onto one knee so he could give it to Jules. "Here you go, kid," he said, grinning at her.

She smiled back and clutched it tight to her chest.

"Aw, crap, the booster seat is in the back," I mumbled. "Hey, keep Jules out of trouble for a second."

Paul raised one eyebrow. "Bet you any money you can't get up." He grinned.

"Jules, hit him for me," I told Jules.

She balled her hand in a fist and hit his thigh as hard as the little kid could. Paul winced but laughed.

I went up to the truck, and hiked my foot up to the tire. I balanced my foot on it, and grabbed the edge of the truck. I heaved myself up, my arms aching, but I managed to get half way up; I was straddling the edge of the truck now.

"Dude, what's with the chick on my truck?" A voice said, but it was joking.

I looked to Paul's side to see a shorter Quileute guy with a buzz cut grinning at me. Paul was glaring at him, and Jules was attempting to climb up the truck with me.

"I liked your truck so much I decided to get to know it personally." I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting Jules's booster seat."

I quickly flipped my other leg over so I was now on my feet in the flat bed of the truck. I bent down quickly, and opened the suite case quickly. At the very top was a small blue booster seat. I grabbed it, did up the suite case again, and turned around to face the males and my half sister again. I then balanced on the edge again, and jumped off, landing on the wet concrete.

"So, Paul, this is your sister? Damn," The buzz-cut male murmured. "She looks exactly like you."

Jules pursed her lips and went to my side, clinging on to my pant leg. I smiled down at her, shaking my hair out. "Uh, thanks?" I asked, laughing.

He grinned. "Haha, your welcome. I guess. I'm Quil, Paul's sort of friend, brother . . ." He trailed off.

"My own personal nagger," Paul finished. "C'mon, let's get them out of the rain."

I grabbed Jules and held her close to me with my other free arm as Paul opened the closest back door for me. I grinned at him, nodded my head, and slowly managed to get in, balancing Jules with one arm, and holding the booster seat in the other.

The truck smelt new and the seats were quite nice; frabic and comfy. I quickly strapped the booster in behind the driver's seat, and placed Jules in it, who was reaching into her bag so she could grab something out of it. I quickly sat beside her, snapping both of our seat belts together.

Quil was in the front seat and Paul was in the passenger's. Quil started up the truck quickly, and the truck rumbled to life wildly. I clutched on to the head rest in front of me, and prayed that we wouldn't die.

Quil slowly started to back out, nearly getting the back of his truck clipped of by a speeding car. "Yeesh, watch where you're going!" he called as we finally got out of the spot and started following a car to the highway exit.

Jules's small voice comforted me as she was playing with her toy horses again. She was such a lonely little child that she had just gotten used to hanging out with me and her ponies.

"Hey, so, you're Trisha, right? Is the kid your's?" Quil asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm Trisha, but no, Jules isn't mine. She's my half sister," I replied slowly, staring a head.

"I've got a friend that's got a niece about her age. They could hang out," Quil said. He looked in the review mirror and smiled at us.

Paul laughed. "Yeah. I think Claire would like that."

And I knew Jules would like that too. She had never really had a true friend besides me, and it would also help her get more comfortable with living in La Push, which I knew, was going to be hard for both of us.

Jules's head snapped up. "A fwend? For me?" she asked me, her eyes pleading. "Cwan I meet her?" Her face was so adorable even I was melting.

"When we get to La Push," I promised, smiling at her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Awww, I just love Jules to death. :) **

**Thanks for reading, and I like reviews!! I might give you a preview of next chapter!!**


	3. La Push

**Yay!! Thank you to my first reviewers!! This chapter is out to you guys/girls!! THANKS!!**

**Well, I think this is a sorta okay chapter because it's mainly just a filler.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback**  
**Full Moon - The Black Ghosts**  
**Monkey Wrench - Foo Fighters**

* * *

The trees started to melt and fade away as I was still listening to Quil-and-Paul-babble, but it wasn't all that bad; I had learned that there was a day care center for Jules to go to, a small store that was hiring, and even a few girls my age for me to hang out with when I wasn't busy getting to know my father and brother all over again.

Quil wasn't as shy as I had thought; he was still babbling at top speed about his two of his other friends, Jacob and Embry, and when they all had gotten caught skipping out of detention. From the sounds of it, they had gotten in some serious trouble from it.

And Paul. How could I describe him? Tempermental, loud, funny, sometimes moody–he was like my twin from another life time.

Jules was passed out cold, her head tilted toward the side, and her jaw slacking. The trees were now thinning even more as I got my first glimpse of the coast line that I was going to be living by.

The gray waves looked large, and almost hungry. They would be brutal to swim in at this time of year. The jagged cliffs surrounded the water, and only one stop remained for a beach, which was rocky and sandy and behind it was many trees. I knew Jules wouldn't be going there until it was warmer. Other than that, it was beautiful.

I felt at home. The trees didn't scare me as much as I thought they would. They actually seemed to be welcoming me, like I was a lost child. I couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

" . . . and then we were all like, 'Heck no!' and we bolted like bats out of hell!" Quil was laughing as he finished yet another story about he and his friends.

"Interesting," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"It was risky, but worth it," Quil agreed, still chuckling as we crawled down the gravel road. Quil was watching out the window as we started to pass by houses now. I was disappointed that the cliffs were gone, but I knew I would have to live with the feeling for only a short while.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd never shut up."

"I think it's nice. You know, that he's telling me about his friends. They seem . . . fun." Rebellious was more the word I was going to say, but I didn't want to offend anyone.

Quil turned to face me quickly so he could grin. "Yeah. All the guys–oh, oops, almost forgot about Rachel, Leah, Kim, and Emily–are really nice. You'll like them."

I smiled back at him before he turned around again. "You guys have your little, I guess, group, don't you?" I couldn't help but ask questions. I wanted to know.

Paul was quick to answer. "Yup. Though, I guess the girls are more like our sisters then anything. Sam and Emily are together and Emily's basically the 'mother' of the group. Kim and Jared are seeing each other, and Kim's like the 'extremely smart one'. Leah's the 'cranky witch' and Rachel's . . . well . . ." Paul trailed off, looking up to the roof of the car. "She's the best girl I've ever had."

I was almost shocked, but yet I was happy. At least I'd have a girl to hang out with. "You have a girlfriend?" I asked.

Paul nodded, grinning. "Yup."

"How long have you two been together?"

"'Bout . . . six months. It'll be seven next week." Paul was beaming.

Aw. Paul wasn't so tough after all. "Oh. Congrats."

Paul grinned again. "Thanks. You got a guy?" He didn't seem like he was going to be the overprotective brother.

"No," I laughed.

Quil started laughing too. "Cheers to single-ness!"

"Cheers!" I was giggling so much I barely noticed that we pulled into a driveway.

But when I did notice, my stomach tightened into a ball, and I felt like I was going to puke.

* * *

**Well? Like it? Hate it? Review please? Someone help me with my homework?**

**Oh, one last thing; if you haven't already figures it out, it's after Breaking Dawn.**

**Well, the filler stuff will be important later, I hope. **

**Thanks for reading!!**


	4. New Home

**Heheheheee! I'm extremely happy because of my reviewers!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! ^-^**

**My science teacher bought this really cool star thing--it like, projects like, a million little green stars on the roof of whatever building your in, and they move and have shooting stars and stuff--so for about twenty minutes of my science period, my class and I just sat there and stared at it. XD I get tommorow (Friday) off, but I might not be able to upload due to having to type up the next chapter, and I'm extremely slow at it. XD Anywhoo, I have ALL of next week off, so prepare for many uploads a day!!**

**Now onward!! :)**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Wherever You Are - DJ Photik**  
**Break Away - Kelly Clarkson**  
**A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton**  
**Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback**  
**If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback**

* * *

The house was quite cute actually. It was a faded blue color, and some of the paint was peeling to show off a faded white under it. The shingles were dark and strange against the blue. The front door was white, and the lawn was glistening was rain drops. Two little steps and then there was a front porch, which was wooden and painted the same blue as the house. The trees just consumed it, making only the front of it visible.

"Well, we're here," Paul said, looking back at me. His dark eyes were questioning.

_Obviously, _I thought. "Uh-huh."

"You aren't going to puke or something, are you?" Quil asked as he turned around in his seat.

"I don't think so," I whispered, my stomach contacting suddenly. I gritted my teeth down harder so I wouldn't throw up.

Quil's eyes widened as he noticed my shoulder's shrug up when I gritted my teeth. "Just don't puke in my truck. Please, I just cleaned it."

I nodded and shakily managed to get the door open and hop out before I felt another wave of nerves shake through me. I shivered, and let the cool air wash over me, the wind rustling through the trees. My hair flowed freely with the wind even though it was only to the tips of my shoulders. The air seemed to take care of my nerves, and I felt a blanket of calmness cover me. I looked up at the sky, watching the gray clouds loom over head. It wasn't raining, but I could smell the freshness of rain that was going to come.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. "You okay?" Paul's voice asked me slowly.

"I think so," I managed to get out. "Just . . . nervous."

Yes. Nervous would be the perfect word; nervous that I would be rejected here, nervous that Jules would be rejected by my father, and I was of course nervous about moving in miles away from my old home.

"You'll be fine. Dad won't hurt you, you know that." I looked up at Paul as he said that. He was smiling at me, and he rubbed my shoulders. "You'll be fine, beanpole."

I smiled a bit. "I'm not a beanpole. Your just on steroids."

"No, I think you're a beanpole," Paul laughed as he turned me around to face the truck again. It's white coloring was almost brown with the mud and dust that had covered it.

I went to it quickly, and because the door was still open, I reached inside for Jules. She was awake and blinking groggily, but once she saw me she grinned and helped me get her out of her booster seat. Once she was out, she grabbed her pink bag and I hugged her close to me, her small body warm against mine.

"Well, see you later, Paul! Nice meeting you Trisha!" Quil called as I closed the truck door, waving with a free hand.

Paul was on the back of the truck, with my suite case in his arms. He jumped off the back of the truck with it, and then placed it on the ground. Paul came to my side swiftly as Quil's truck pulled out of the driveway and he waved before turning on to the street and disappearing from sight.

"Paul?" A deep voice asked, and my nerves flared back with a sudden burst of emotions. I tensed, and I could feel Jules tense with me.

"Hey Dad!" Paul called as he turned his back to me so he could face the house.

I stiffened again, and Jules clung onto me tightly. "Who's twat?" she asked.

"My father," I whispered to her, shivering.

"Patricia?" The same deep voice asked.

I took a deep breath, and stepped out from behind Paul, from behind my hiding spot.

The man on the porch was aging, his hair still pitch black. He had stress lines on his forehead, and laugh lines around his mouth. His eyes were dark and smoldering, just like mine. I knew that I looked just like Paul, who looked just like him. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and my throat felt smaller. I swallowed thickly.

"Patricia?" he asked again, taking one of the two steps down to the ground.

"Hey, Dad." I almost choked on the words.

We were racing toward each other, and suddenly I was being wrapped in his arms. He was holding me close, pressing his face into my hair and whispering, "Trisha, my little Trisha," over and over again. Jules was being smashed between us, but this time she didn't complain.

My father pulled back and held me at arms length. "Patricia, is that really you?"

I nodded, blinking away the tears. I shouldn't cry, but I knew I would anyway. "I go by Trisha now."

"Of course. Trisha, oh, Trisha." And with that, he hugged me again.

"It's so good to see you, Dad," I told him.

He pulled away, smiling at Jules. "And who is she? Do I have a granddaughter?" He waved at her, but his eyes were almost a glare when he looked at me.

"No," I said, laughing and crying as I did. "She's my half sister."

My dad stiffened. "Half sister?"

This is what I was afraid of. I gulped and nodded. "Half sister," I told him again before I was suddenly bursting with emotions. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared that you weren't going to like her and that I was going to have to go back with Mom. Not that I don't love her or anything, it's just the men are starting to get creepier by the day now, and Jules and I were starting to get terrified. I knew that I was going to have to move anyway, because I just can't handle all of the men, but I knew I had to take Jules with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is please don't kick me on the street, and please let Jules live with us too."

My dad didn't shout, or scream, or even turn red in the face; he just nodded and smiled. "I know your mother and I know you, Trisha. Jules is welcome here too. I just wish you would have told me before, so I couldn't have bought her something."

I was blown away by the acceptance, but I took it all in, smiling. "Oh, Dad," I whispered.

He hugged me once, quickly this time. "Well, come on in! This is your new home!"

I started following him up the steps, Paul trailing behind us with my suite case.

Yes. This was home now. And I knew it.

We walked up the creaky steps, and my father opened the door quickly.

The house was mainly all kitchen when you walked in, but two your left there was a small living room with a small T.V. The flooring in the kitchen was bright white tile, and the walls in the kitchen were painted a dull egg shell white. In the middle of the kitchen, away from the counters, stove and fridge, was a small circular wooden table with four chairs around it.

I took off my shoes and pulled off Jules's, placing them by the door, out of Paul's way. We then followed my father into the blue carpeted living room, which had dull yellow walls and a black sofa that really didn't match anything but the love seat across the room from it. There was a wall which was T.V. was against, and beside it, was a hall way.

"Well these are the main rooms," My father said. "Down the hall way is the bath room, my room, Paul's room, and the spare. I'm sorry, but you two girls will have to share."

I smiled at him, looking down at Jules, who was looking up at everything with excitement. "Don't worry about it," I told him. "This is our new home."

* * *

**Ahhh, sorry it kind of cut off at a weird place, but in order for the next few events to happen, I needed to cut it off like this. That and I was getting lazy. XD **

**Jules just makes me smile. She going to totally come in handy later in the book with lots more cuteness, craziness, and funniness (sp? Is that even a word? O.o)**

**Oh, and quickly before I go: Happy Easter for those of you who celebrate it!! And if you don't, Happy Hyper Week!! :P ^-^**

**Bai! :3**


	5. Jules Drew A Picture

**Mwhahaha!! 12 reviews!! You guys rock! Thanks for your imput!! It made me get through this extremely boring filler chapter!! ^-^ XD**

**Well, one day 'till Easter, I think. I'm all hyped up on Mini Eggs (BTW: I don't own those. I just eat them) and I might have to go for a supper or whatever so I probably won't be updating until mid Monday, early Tuesday. :)**

**Well, onward, I guess.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Human - The Killers**  
**Best Friend - Toybox**

* * *

Paul came in behind me, and he stood on my other side, grinning. "It's small," he told me.

I glared at him, taking in the whole house once again. This was my new home, and there was no going back now. "No making fun of my new home," I said with a shaky voice.

Jules started chanting, "New home! I lwike new home!"

I smiled at her and placed her down on her feet. She took a few shaky steps forward, but grinned up at Paul and my father. "Well, I better put my suite case away. Then I'll be back."

"We'll leave you unpack," my father said politely. "I'll be able to manage the rugrat for awhile."

I just about melted right there and then. "Aw, thanks Dad," I said.

He smiled and waved me off. "Go quickly, because we both have a surprise after."

"Surpwise, surpwise, surpwise!" Jules said, chanting again as she jumped up and down.

I laughed and placed a hand on her head. "She's quite hyper active, I'll warn you."

Paul brushed it off. "Please. If she starts running, I'll catch her."

My grinned again and grabbed my suite case from Paul. Jules was tugging on his pant leg and smiling up at him. "Pwaper?" she asked.

Paul looked confused, but I knew what she wanted. "She wants to color," I said, grinning again. "Thanks again, Paul, Dad."

My father waved me off again, and I laughed. "I'm going, I'm going," I giggled as I slowly pulled the suite case behind me as I went toward the hall way.

The hall way was long, and surprisingly, was painted the same color as the kitchen. I slowly made my way down it, passing by a blue tiled bath room, a messy teenage boy's room, and a neat and tidy parent's room. The last room was on my right, so I assumed it was for Jules and I. I slowly walked in, almost scared of what color it might be painted.

It was painted a dull pink-purple, and I knew it was my childhood room. Almost nothing was different about it; the white carpet that smelled like the forest, the white dresser that had a giant full body mirror hanging on the wall beside it. The only thing different was the bed, which had been upgraded from a pink day bed to a queen sized bed with black frames that had flowers that almost looked like pieces of twisted metal.

I was hit with the sudden memories of some of my childhood. I mainly just remembered the time Paul and I were playing with his race car's in the middle of a thunder storm. The power was out, and we had candles lit and our parents were sitting on my bed, in each other arms watching Paul and I play.

I shook my head. Mom wasn't here, and I knew she never would be.

I threw the suite case on to the bed violently, unzipping it quickly. I took some of Jules's clothes and put them in the top two drawers of the six drawer dresser. When all of her clothes were in, I started with mine, putting them in the four bottom drawers. Man, I packed a lot of clothes.

Soon, the only thing left was Jules's toys that were at the bottom. I put those on the dresser's top, and then placed her most prized object, Kay-kay Bear, in the middle. She would like that.

I then flopped myself on to the bed beside the suite case. I was extremely tired, and I didn't know how Jules got all of her energy from; Frankly, I was dead beat. I almost felt dead.

The bed was soft, and I sighed, letting myself relax completely. My eyes slid closed, and I let the softness of the bed surround me. I could hear Paul laughing as Jules was babbling about what kind of picture she was drawing; no doubt it looked like a bunch of lines and circles. I loved her dearly, but that child could not draw.

I didn't know how much time past, but suddenly I heard Paul's voice. "Dad, I think Trisha died."

"I feel dead," I mumbled.

"C'mon, c'mon," he urged, and I felt a giant weight on the bed beside me. He must have been jumping up and down, because I could feel the bed moving. "We have a surprise, and Jules drew a picture for you!"

"Mmm," I groaned, keeping my eyes closed.

"Jet lag isn't that bad. C'mon!" Suddenly, I felt the jumping increase, but only a small increase.

"Twishy! Get up!" Jules yelled in my ear.

I yelped and opened my eyes, sitting up. The room spun, and I didn't reply until the pink-purple walls stopped spinning. "Okay, okay! You win! I'm up!"

Jules grabbed my hand and jumped off the bed, yanking me with her. I laughed as she led me out of the room, down the hall way, and to the kitchen. My father was sitting in one of the chairs, and a piece of paper was beside him, surrounded by some crayons that I didn't know he had. Jules let go of my hand and jumped up into the chair that was in front of the toddler mess.

I looked over at the picture, and it wasn't at all what I expected; of course, the people were stick people, but they were clearer. One stick person had long swishes of green hair, and it was holding hands–correction, holding lines because Jules didn't give them hands–with another stick person that had no hair and a red head. Jules had drew herself farther down the page; she was purple with blue hair that was very long and took up almost half the page.

"It's very pretty," I told her.

She grinned and pointed to the purple-haired stick person. "Twishy," she said.

At first I didn't understand, but then I did. She had drawn _me_, holding hands with someone else!

Paul came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Just wait. When she told me the rest of it, I almost burst out laughing. That kid is _adorable_."

My father just smiled. "She's quite the artist," he said.

Jules, as if on cue, pointed to the little girl at the bottom of the picture. "Me," she said.

"Very cute," I told her, and she grinned larger.

My father was stifling laughter as Jules then pointed to the other figure. A look of confusion flickered over her face.

"Who's that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "A boy."

I was dumbfounded, and I had to try and keep the look of disbelief away from my face. I was barely able to control my laughter and shock as I asked, "A boy? Are you suggesting I need a boyfriend?"

She nodded. "You nweed a fwiend. A boyfwiend."

My jaw dropped, and Paul started chortling. I snapped him a death glare before I turned back to Jules. "Not right now I don't," I told her. "Maybe when we're settled in."

My father coughed to hide a laugh, and I sent him a glare too. To take my mind off my half sister's embarassing suggestion, I asked my father, "So, what's the surprise?"

My father turned almost bashful. "Well, since your new here and everything, Paul, myself and a bunch of Paul's friend's decided to throw you a welcome bonfire."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Dad," I said. "Thank you. Really, thank you." I then turned around to face Paul. "Thank you, Paul. So, when is it?"

"Well," my father said thoughtfully. "It's suppose to start around seven, but it wouldn't hurt to get there early."

I nodded quickly. "Is there going to be a lot of people? Will I be able to bring Jules?"

"Jules can come, but she might fall asleep. The bonfires often last until midnight, some times later." My father smiled at me again. "But we could always come back earlier. And hey, I think Claire is going too; she's about Jules's age."

I grinned. "Thanks you guys."

"Your welcome. Hey! Maybe you'll find your boyfriend, Trisha," Paul teased.

I glared at him, giving him my best death glare. He stared for a few seconds, and then smiled sheepishly at me.

"Never mind," he said, almost too quickly to be joking.

* * *

**Ahahaha, I just love Jules, as I've said a thousand times before. She's just so cute!!**

**Imprint will hopefully happen next chapter!! :) :D Paul's going to have a hay-day. (For all of you who aren't used to my strange vocab, here's what it means: To have a hay-day, is like to go extremely crazy and get extremely mad and maybe destory things.)**

**Thanks again for the reviews/subs/favorites!! More please? I just really like it when I open up my e-mail and I have reviewers, subcribers and favoriters!! It makes me type faster!!**

**Thanks for reading! :D ^-^ **


	6. Bonfire

**Happy Easter everybody!! ^-^**

**Well, this chapter is pretty long and I was up most of the night typing it up, so yeah . . . **

**Onward because I have nothing else to say . . . . . . **

**Playlist For Chapter:**  
**Alive - Da Buzz**  
**A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton**  
**Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton**  
**On The Wings Of Love (Techno Mix) - ? ? ? **  
**Moonlight Shadow (Short Techno Mix) - Groove Coverage**

* * *

"Deep breaths, Trisha. Deep breaths," I told myself over and over. "Deep breaths."

Paul shook his head and rolled his eyes at me as we were walking through the trees. They towered over me, and I felt extremely small under them. But yet, I felt like I was at home, and that I would be safe with them around me. It felt as if they would protect me from any harm that was about to come to me. The sky was a purple-red-orange color, and the clouds almost hid the sun and the beautiful sky from me. The ground was covered in moss and ferns that tickled my ankles.

Jules clung closer to me as I walked after Paul and my father, who trudged faster then I did. The black hair on their heads was glimmering with the setting sun, and I wondered if mine did too. Jules was grinning at the sky, her eyes filling with wonder at the sight of the perfect sky.

We suddenly broke through the trees, and it was a beautiful little sight; a break in the trees that was settled on the cliff. On the slate-like ground was a circle of stones with a roaring fire that reached up toward the sky. The fire cast shadows across the ground and the trees.

There were people sitting on the ground around the fire, too. Most of them looked quite young, but there was three adults in attendance as well. I blinked and almost staggered back at the amount of people, but I didn't worry about it; I kept in time with Paul and my father, who were still walking faster than me.

"Hey, Paul! Hey, Trisha!" One male said, grinning ear-to-ear. He had a small girl in his lap, who was about the size of Jules and she had short hair, only to her hair and face were familiar, but I knew only three Quileute people, and none of them had a small girl.

Wait. Hadn't Quil said he had a friend with a niece about Jules's age?

I blinked a few times, and gave it my best shot. "Quil?" I asked.

He started laughing. "Yup, that's me! I'm glad you remembered me!"

"Paul!" The female beside Quil said, grinning.

"Rachel," Paul said, his tone loving as he grinned and moved forward, toward her.

Wait, again. Wasn't Rachel the name of Paul's girlfriend?

I felt at ease at once, though. Paul led me around the circle of people, and we both sat down beside Quil once he and the female beside him, Rachel, made room for us. My father sat on the cold hard ground, just like us, beside one of the adults, who was in a wheel chair.

I felt all eyes on me as I stationed Jules in my lap. She was already shying away from the other girl, who was looking at her with confusion.

After a few minutes of murmuring, Paul coughed, putting his arm around the female beside him, who had long hair and perfect eyes, and all of the tiny conversations died down. "Everybody, these are my _sisters_ Trisha and Jules."

Everybody murmured hello warmly. The nerves eased in my stomach.

"Trisha, these are all of my friends. Emily and Sam are first," he said, motioning to two people sitting side by side, holding hands.

Only then did I notice the scars that were across the female's face; they were long healed, but somehow gave her a look of wild, untamed beauty. The male had a wise face and youthful eyes. I remembered back when Paul, Quil and I were talking; Emily was the "mother" of the group.

Paul kept talking, obvilvious to my mental babble. "That's Jared and Kim." He motioned to a girl with wispy hair who was in the lap of a male with an inviting face. I remembered Kim being the "extremely smart one". I smiled warmly, and they smiled back, Kim waving at me.

Jules squirmed in my lap, reaching out to the other small toddler. They touched finger tips, and then giggled at each other.

"And then there's Quil and Emily's niece, Claire," Paul said.

Quil just grinned, and the little girl in his lap smiled at the mention of her name.

"Then we've got Sue, Billy and Old Quil. Old Quil is Quil's grandfather. Billy is Jacob and Rachel's dad, and Sue's Seth and Leah's mom."

Sue was a woman with a grave face and short, cropped hair. She smiled at me, just like most of the others did. Old Quil was white-haired, and lying down on a lawn chair peacefully. Billy had long hair that was held back some how.

"Say, where's Jake, Embry, Seth and Leah anyway?" Paul asked.

"Late, as always," Billy said. His wheelchair was noticeable, but even he looked like he belonged here. "Brady, Collin and most of the others couldn't make it. Sorry, Jack."

My father shrugged. "Not your fault," he answered simply.

Suddenly then, Jules struck up a conversation with Claire. "Wanna play?"

Claire nodded eagerly, but then looked up at Quil, her eyes searching. "Pwease?"

Quil laughed and helped the little girl to her feet. "Go a head, Claire-bear," he said.

Jules scampered out of my lap, and grabbed Claire's hand. Both of them started chattering about what they could play as they both went behind Quil and I. They stayed at the edge of the trees, though. I smiled, and then turned back to the fire.

"How are you liking La Push, Trisha?" Kim asked quietly.

Everyone stopped to listen to my answer. "Well," I started. "It's really far away from where I come from. I like all the trees, and I've never been this close to a water front before."

Rachel smiled again at me. "You're going to love La Push. If there's anything you need, just call us."

I nodded. "Of course," I said.

Suddenly, I heard two voices. "Gah!" one cried as the other said, "Dog pile!" at the same time.

Four bodies came tumbling out of the trees, three of them trying to smash another to the ground. They were all in a piled heap, laughing their heads off as I stared. Finally, they all got to their feet, and I was able to make out looks.

One had cropped hair and was tall with a grinning face. Another was a bit smaller then him, and his hair was grown out to his ears. The female was laughing, and her hair stuck up in irregular tiffs on her head.

The last male was thinner, but he had them most handsome face. His hair was longer, and grown out to his chin. His body was just as buff as the other males, but he had a wolf-like appearance to him. He locked eyes with me, and my jaw dropped.

His eyes were smothering, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from them; even though he was a few feet away from he, his eyes held depth. I just couldn't pull away, and I didn't want to.

I felt everyone staring at us now, and I managed to rip my eyes away from his. I felt my cheek grow hot, and I gulped. I managed to peek out of the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me.

"So, this is Trisha?" the smaller male asked as he bounced up behind me. "I'm Seth."

"I'm Leah," The female said, sitting down beside her older looking mother. They were almost mirror images of each other.

They must have been brother and sister; as soon as Seth sat down beside Leah, I could see that their faces were almost the same.

"Jacob Black," Jacob said before he plopped himself beside his father.

I looked back at the other male. His shook his head, and blinked a few times. "I'm Embry," he said. He made his way toward me, and motioned to the ground beside me. "Mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head mutely, and he sat down, grinning at me.

"Damn it, Embry, you are a _dead man_!" Paul thundered, and my eyes went wide.

Suddenly, I looked over at Paul to see why he had said that, only to find he was gritting his teeth and shaking. I wasn't sure what was going on, but everyone was trying to calm Paul down, and Embry's name was mentioned quite a few times.

"It's not his fault! Embry wouldn't–" Sam said over almost everyone else.

"Paul!" That was Rachel.

"Cool it!" My father yelled.

"Embry can't–" Jacob's voice broke off.

Paul jumped to his feet, and reached over me, grabbing Embry's shirt collar. He lifted him up, stilling shaking, and Embry's mouth was open in a gasp. Embry's feet almost touched my head, so I ducked down, closer to the ground, hoping that I wouldn't get hit.

"Twishy?" I heard a tiny voice whisper in my ear. I turned around to face Jules. She launched herself into my lap, and whispered again, "Why's wverybody welling?"

I shrugged, and held her close to me. I closed my eyes, letting all of the voices blur together until I screamed, "Stop! Everybody, _stop_!"

Silence fell over everything.

* * *

**Bwahahaha!! Cliffy! ^-^ The magic a good cliffhanger can make, am I right??**

**Well, I completely screwed up the end because I got lazy and was extremely tired and had to go to bed so it's kinda off and not that great. I hope I made Paul angry enough, because I know he'd get pretty P. if someone imprinted on his sister!! XD You should all know who it issssssss! **

**Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy, because I'm going to keep this up, hopefully!! **

**Reviews do make me write faster!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Control

**Hai!!**

**Well, I'm officially on a chocolate high! My stomach hurts from all the chocolate I've eaten in the past two days. Ughhhhh. **

**My stomach ache is no excuse for a crappy chapter, but I'm really sorry, this chapter isn't as good as the last. I hope the next one will be better! I'm trying the hardest that I can, considering that I'm completely new at this and I barely know how to work this thing and my stomach hurts really badly . . . .**

**I had my first case of writer's block today. It was extremely frustrating and I sat there and ate chocolate and thought and thought and thought and made it through my writer's block just barely, in which case adds another stupid excuse to my excuse list which explains why this chapter is kind of crappy.**

**It's a cycle. Writer's block + eating chocolate to get rid of the writer's block + stomach ache obtained from eating chocolate to get rid of writer's block = crappy chapter. O.o I scare myself sometimes.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Control - Metro Station**  
**Fly On The Wings Of Love (Techno Mix) - DJ Cookie **

* * *

I could almost see the waves of heat that rushed off both Paul and Embry, who were glaring at each other with bared teeth.

Why would Paul be angry? What had Embry done? Nothing to me, that was for certain. Anger rumbled through my own system. I didn't want to be protected, I didn't need to be protect, and I sure as heck wasn't going to let Paul punch Embry for no good reason.

I could barely feel my own actions through my blind emotions. With fear, I thrust Jules into Quil's open arms, and I stood up behind Embry. With a burst of rage and determination, I grabbed his shoulder, and ripped him out of Paul's grasp. With a giant ripping sound, his shirt was ripped and spilt, and some of the fabric was still in Paul's fist. I pushed Embry behind me, now that he was free, and I could feel the determination swell in my heart and in my head, along with the only self control I had at the moment.

"Put the fabric down," I told Paul, holding my hands palms up, most of my anger slipping away suddenly when I looked at his bared teeth and shaking fist. "C'mon Paul, put it down."

At once I knew I had just grabbed the bull by it's horns, and I knew I shouldn't have. My hands were suddenly shaking too, and I just prayed that I could calm him down enough to just pull him away and talk to him alone.

Paul's fist slowly opened, and the fabric fell to the ground. He locked eyes with me, and I could clearly see his anger, his rage, his fury. The rage and fury melted from his eyes, and he slowly stopped shaking.

"Sorry," he spat through his still clenched teeth. "I'll be right back." And with that, he bolted toward the trees, only stopping to look back at Embry and bare his teeth once more.

"Wait, Paul," Rachel said as she went flying after him. All I could see was black hair and russet skin before she disappeared into the trees.

"Paul!" I cried, staggering a few steps forward. "Rachel!"

I felt a hot hand grab my shoulder. "Leave him be. He'll cool off. Rachel will help him."

I whipped around and at once was faced with Embry. I felt my eyes widen, and I slowly nodded, almost all of my emotions whispering away to nothing. All I could do was stare into Embry's beautiful eyes.

They were darker around the very edge of the iris's, and the closer to the pupil, the lighter it got. They seemed to sparkle love and happiness toward me, and I felt like I was the only one in his sight.

Someone coughed, and I felt my cheeks burn. I looked down at my feet, avoiding Embry's captivating gaze.

"He'll calm down, don't worry, sweetie," My father said from over the fire. "He lets his temper get the best of him sometimes."

"He was just protecting you two, Trisha, Jules," Emily said, her hair swinging over her shoulder. "Though there was no need for protecting."

"He needs to learn some control," Jacob grumbled.

I sighed, nodding my head. "You're right there," I agreed.

The world seemed to suddenly get darker as the sun disappeared. The sky was still lit with some of the beautiful colors, but it just seemed less enchanting now.

I slowly sat back down–Quil and the rest of them kept telling me that Paul would come back–and Jules flung herself into my lap again. Embry sat on one side of me, and there was a space for Rachel and Paul to sit in on the other side. Jules clung to me, but she was staring at Embry.

"Okay, so what were we doing before Paul went nuts?" Seth asked, his childish face grinning.

"We were asking how Trisha liked La Push," Quil answered. I then noticed that Claire was in Quil's lap again. Jules was grinning at her, and she was grinning back.

"And I answered," I told them, laughing.

Time seemed to fly by; it was very dark, the only light was coming from the burning fire, when Paul and Rachel rejoined us. Paul seemed back to his normal self, but every so often he would give Embry a dirty look, and Embry would raise his eyebrows in return. Magic and friendship seemed to sparkle through our circle, and everyone had forgotten about Paul's outburst.

There were no stars out, either. Clouds always loomed over us, but didn't pour down any torrents of rain. The wind often blew by, and made me shiver and hug Jules closer to me.

"What time is it?" I finally asked Paul after what seemed like hours, looking down at Jules. The poor child was completely asleep. Her lips trembled dreamily, and every once in awhile she would twitch.

"Probably about eleven," Paul replied.

"Jeez, we should get back home," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Paul said to me. Then louder, he said, "Hey, Dad. You coming home?"

My father sighed and slowly stood up, and I could hear his cracking bones from here. "Yes. I think if I sit there any longer I'll _never _get back up!"

"Aw, your leaving?" Embry asked.

I nodded toward Jules. "She's probably really cold."

Embry's lower lip pouted out. "Okay. I'll see you around some time, though, right?"

"I'll see you all around. You all are the only friends I've got," I told him, and the rest of the gang.

"Thanks," Kim said, grinning at me.

"See you!" Leah exclaimed as Paul and I made our way around the circle, and to my father's side.

"'Bye!" Paul and I sang together. We laughed, and then followed my father, who waved and then was making his way toward the dark shadowed trees. They had before looked safe and inviting; now they looked haunted. I clutched Jules tighter to my chest.

As we were making our way toward my father's old truck–that was how we had gotten here in the first place–I whispered, "Paul, you are explaining why you almost hit Embry."

"In the morning?" Paul asked.

"In the morning," I agreed, yawning suddenly.

* * *

**See? It's kind of crappy. If you don't think so, yay!! If you do, please just deal with me, and hopefully the next one will be better!!**

**One more thing before I go; I have an idea for another story (YAY!) but I'm not sure if I should post it or not. Should I? Shouldn't I? Feedback would be loved so much!!**

**Review please; they make me write better and faster!!**


	8. Beach Today?

**Well, this chapter is sorta . . . all over the place. It's just another filler. Sorry!! I just hope it doesn't bore you all to terribly much. **

**Well (Ahahah, again) I haven't had a piece of chocolate in over twelve hours! I ish getting sober. :( **

**Hope this chapter isn't too crappy!! **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**All Star - Smash Mouth**  
**I Like To Move It Move It - _Madagascar's_ King Julien**  


* * *

The strange light was streaming in at an odd angle, just bouncing onto the pillow right in front of my face. The beams sparkled and looked like ribbons of gold-gray that were streamed across the white surface of my pillow. They looked quite weird, but beautiful in a way.

My first instinct was to find Jules, so I patted around the surface of my bed with my feet and hands, feeling for her. Panic seized me, but then I heard Jules's small voice farther away, followed by Paul laughing. I breathed out, relieved, and I went back to marveling over the very pretty light beams, which were glowing brighter now.

But they had woken me up, and I _was not _a morning person.

I groaned, slipped deeper under the covers, and then slipped up under the pillow. It was extremely dark, so I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling to myself. I wouldn't let a few beams of cloudy sunlight wake me up. It was stuffy, and extremely warm, but I needed to sleep more.

I counted up to sixty about twenty times before I just decided to give up.

I flung the pillow on to the floor with one hand, and I kicked off the blankets with my feet. The air was cool, but I sat up, and slowly got out of the bed, yawning hugely as I did.

I slowly past by the wall mirror, and I decided to take a chance and look at myself.

The girl in the mirror I barely recognized. She looked refreshed, and not stressed out, like she had previously when I had looked. Her hair was as black as pitch, and glimmered stubbornly in the dim light. Her eyes were large, and almost black. She was lean, thin and lanky, and her russet skin made her look graceful, like a warrior or a dancer.

I shivered. La Push had done that to me. I looked . . . normal. Not stressed out, not looking after Jules, not completely worried. . . . I looked _normal_.

I yawned again, still a little freaked, but I made my way to the door, and once I was outside the room, I shut the door behind me, shivering again. I walked down the hallway, and into living room, where I found Paul and Jules perched on the sofa, both of them eating toast. Jules looked at me and grinned her toddler grin.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, dragging myself to the sofa. I flopped down on it, and stared a head at the T.V.

"Work," Paul answered. "It's pretty nice out today, so I was thinking I would show you and Jules around. Maybe go to First Beach," Paul said around a mouthful of toast, "You up for it?"

I nodded, a last thought tingling in my brain. "Hey, one question first. Why did you freak out last night, and like, almost punch Embry out?"

Paul bared his teeth at the mention of Embry's name. "Well, I guess I just got . . . angry. He kept looking at you funny, and assumed it was making you uncomfortable." Paul looked down. "And I wanted to rip his head off."

I sighed, placing my hand on Paul's shoulder. "Paul, if he was bugging, you'd be the first person I would call. You would dibs on his head so you could rip it off." I smiled at him, and he grinned back at me. "But I call the arms."

Paul laughed wildly. "Sure, sure. You can have the arms."

Jules flung herself into my lap. "I hwad fwun!"

"I know you did," I told her, looking down into her eyes.

"Bweach today?" she asked, looking at Paul and then back to me.

"Sure, kiddo." Paul jumped up, and I realized he was already in sweats. "You and Trisha just need to go great ready, and then I'll take you."

Jules jumped out of my leap, stuffing the rest of her toast into her mouth. She motioned for me to hurry up, and I laughed, getting up off the soft, comfy couch. I followed her into our room.

I helped her get dressed into a cute pair of toddler jeans and a shirt with a matching red sweater. I quickly grabbed a white tank top, and pulled it on with a pair of jeans. I was just ready to pull on sweater when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I heard Paul yell. I heard the scuffling of feet, and then the door opening. I heard a grumble, and then, "Hey, Embry."

I yanked my sweater on faster, and I grabbed Jules in my arms, and I was ran out of the room, and bolted down the white carpeted floor. Terror rocked through me, and I knew that I didn't want Paul to hurt Embry. I stumbled to a stop when I saw Embry and Paul on the sofa, all differences aside; they didn't look like they were about to kill each other, though the sofa looked like it would crack under their weight.

Embry look up and smiled. "Hey, Trisha. You look nice," he commented.

Paul balled his fists up, and was shaking again. I raised my eyebrows at him, and then to Embry I said, "Thank you."

Jules cocked her head, and pointed at Embry. "Him," she said.

I didn't quite get it. We all looked at her in confusion.

She pointed again. "Pwicture. Him!"

I stood there, boggling about it. Embry hadn't been in any recent pictures, had he? Not that I knew of. The only picture that I could remember was–

It all came together in one swift movement. My jaw dropped, and the silence rang in my ears like bells. Shock swam through my veins, keeping me frozen in place. All I could do was stare down at Jules, who was grinning at me. She pointed again and said, "Bwoyfrwend."

She was saying Embry was the boy in the picture she had drawn.

* * *

**There you have it!! Hope it wasn't too bad!!**

**I am hopefully going to have a new story up by the end of this week. Don't worry, I'll try and update both stories as much as I possibly can. I'm still looking for a name, though, for the character in my new story. Help me out? Name suggestions, anyone?? They would be loved!!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll let you all know when my new story comes out, just in case you want to read it. :) **

**Bai!**


	9. First Beach

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, AND YOU ALL KNOW I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITING!!! YAYZ!**

**Sorry, that was a bit random, but I have almost thirty reviews, and I'm super excited because you guys keep reviewing!! You guys are the reason I'm still sitting at my computer at two o'clock in the morning trying to type. (That's happened two days in a row now.)**

**My computer is frigged up. This was suppose to be longer, I swear, but my computer ate half of it. UGH. I swear this thing hates me, really, I do.**

**Yes, I'm eating chocolate. Being chocolate-sober is harder than it looks, ya know!!**

**ONWARD MARCH!!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth**  
**Are You Gonna Be My Girl - JET**

* * *

After a few seconds of trying to make my mouth move, I got out, "Uh, uh, no, no. He's not right." I was laughing sheepishly as Embry stared at me, his jaw dropped. Sadly, he must have understood what she was saying. My world was spinning, and my cheeks grew extremely hot, and no doubt, probably extremely red too. My pulse roared in my ears, and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever.

Paul was chortling; he was laughing so hard the sofa almost shook with him. He managed to sputter, "Nice one, kid!" out between breathless laughs.

I stared down at Jules and told her with the most serious voice I could force out, "Never again. Don't say that ever again." Even with the seriousness, my voice was shaky with embarrassment.

Jules nodded slowly, a grin still plastered over her face. Evil toddler.

After a few minutes of laughing, and my cheeks burning wildly with heat, Paul finally straightened up and nudged Embry. "There you go," he grumbled to him, before louder, "Can we _go _now? I need to get out of this house."

I slowly nodded, still utterly shocked with what Jules had said. Was I destined to be made a fool of my a toddler? Would Embry think I was creepy? Would Embry think Jules was insane? Paul strode for the door, and Embry slowly stood up, smiling gingerly at me.

"Uh, hey, Embry? Can we just put that all behind us?" I asked, smiling.

Embry grinned. "Sure," he answered easily.

I breathed out, relieved. "Thanks," I responded, quickly following Paul out to the dull white front door. He had sneakers on, and was opening the door as I was shoving my feet into shoes. I quickly put shoes on Jules too, and then I placed her down on her feet. She walked shakily after Paul as he led her out side. I followed Jules, who was babbling at top speed about how she would swim with all the little "fwishes". If there _were _any fish, they'd be dead before she got into the water.

The air was warmer then yesterday, but sadly, not warm enough. I shivered a little bit when the wind whispered by in the slightest breeze. I looked up and saw that, unlike today, the clouds were moving quite fast, and had some blue, clear breaks in between them. That meant sun!

Embry followed us as Jules grabbed one of my hands. She looked up at me and stared grinning again. Paul looked back and motioned for us to hurry, and he raised his eyebrows at Embry, but said nothing.

We followed him down the side of the gravel street; Jules was skipping and I kept smiling at her when she would look up at me; that kid could melt a block of ice with one word.

Paul sighed and finally stopped and waited until Embry and I caught up. "Well, I guess basically First Beach is where everybody hangs out, including the gang."

I nodded. "Yeah. Who's all in the gang, anyway?"

Embry coughed to get my attention, and Paul bared his teeth at him. "The gang includes Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, me and . . . uh, am I forgetting anyone?" Embry asked Paul.

"Not that I know of," Paul answered indifferently.

We continued down the gravel road, the gravel and sand crunching under our feet as we walked. The wind whisked by us again, and I couldn't be bothered to shiver; this breeze felt nicer now.

Finally, after walking down the same street for awhile, the trees and houses on either side of us disappeared, and we were presented with a dirt lot with a few cars in it. Down the lot, rainbow colored rocks and sand mingled together until the water lapped up against it. The ocean was blue-gray, and stretched out for what seemed like miles. Cliffs edged the long, crescent shaped beach on either side, and trees were swaying on top of the cliffs.

Just to think, I had been up there only last night. Now they looked extremely high.

It was a beautiful sight; the colorful rocks stood out and the sand mingling with them made them sparkle even more. The cliffs looked jagged and wild, but the ocean looked calm, even with the huge waves that were rolling in and crashing against the shore line.

"Trisha! Embry! Paul!" a voice cried from down the beach. It sounded breathless, and familiar.

* * *

**Stupid computer that eats my chapters. . . . . UGH.**

**Well, new story is still in planning stages. Hahaha, it won't be up until Friday or Sunday. LMAO. Hopefully my computer doesn't eat THAT too. **

**Review!! It's make me write faster AND you can push a button!! Hehe, if your like me, you love button-pushing. **


	10. Crazy Cliff Divers

**:3 Rawr!!**

**Over 30 reviews!!! AHAHHHH!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! ^-^ :D ;D**

**Chappy ten!!! Yayzzz!!! I know it's a stupid reason to celebrate, but, hey, it's a reason!!! *Confetti goes everywhere and cupcakes get handed out* Happy Birthday, Chappy Ten!! XD I'm soooooooo weird.**

**I fixed my computer, so this chapter is normal sized! YAY!! But, sadly, it's a filler. UGHHH!!**

**I fell down the stairs yesterday morning. Wasn't fun. Now my head and legs hurt so bad. Probably not updating 'till Monday or something like that due to the fact I'm out of town Saturday and Sunday. (Tommorow and the day after tommorow. Hey, isn't that a movie? The Day After Tommorow or something like that? :S) I'll try and update this story once more today, but I'm not promising nothing. Sorry! **

**ONWARD!! XD**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows**  
**Get Off My Back - Bryan Adams**  
**It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Dancing Banana**

* * *

Kim came running up to us, her wispy hair was up in a pony, and she looked quite happy to see us. She went straight for me and embraced me in a hug. I let my jaw drop, but hugged her back quickly with one hand anyway. She bounced back, and smiled at the guys.

"Hey, Kim," Paul said, and Embry smiled back. She winked at him, but I pretended I didn't notice.

"If you guys want to go up and cliff dive, Jared and then rest of the guys are up there. Rachel, Em and I are down the beach, if you want to join us, Trisha. We've got an awesome view of the guys!" Kim exclaimed.

My heart almost stopped when I heard the words "cliff" and "diving" in the same sentence. I was terrified of what would happen if they jumped from one of the higher cliffs, and even thinking of jumping off of one of them made my stomach curl. Shock and fear ran through my veins.

"Um, quick question. _You cliff dive_?!" I couldn't hide my shock and fear for Paul and Embry.

Paul laughed a waved it off. "Oh, c'mon! It's not that bad! I could even take you, if you wanted. It's not like we're going to die or anything."

"It's suicide!" I cried. "You might hit a rock, or a wave could wash over you–and what about the current?!"

"Trisha, look at us. We're built. You think a little current might kill us?" Paul laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jules piped up then; I had almost forgotten about the toddler hanging on to my hand. "Twake me! Cwiff driving!"

The wind breezed past us again, but this time I didn't notice it as much. "Uh, no," I said, my voice going higher with terror. Even the sight of seeing Jules at the edge of one of those cliffs almost made me puke.

Jules didn't pout, but her eyebrows went together, as if she was thinking of a plan.

Embry placed a hand on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I'll stay down here with you," he said.

I looked into his eyes again, and my heart skipped a beat or two again. All my worry melted away as I stared into the lighter part of his eyes; it seemed almost sand colored, like the sand on the beach we were standing on. His eyes held mine before I tore myself away from them again. "No, no," I said shakily. "Go have fun. Just don't kill yourselves."

Paul grinned and nodded. "See you in a bit. Then I'll take you somewhere else."

I smiled and agreed, "Yes. But go have fun."

Paul bolted off, grinning at me. Recultantly, Embry grinned and slowly followed Paul, but then bolted off after him, saying, "Hey! Wait up!"

"They act like brothers. All of them," Kim said, sighing.

"You can say that again," I agreed with her, picking Jules up and hugging her close to me. Jules grinned, and said nothing. Such a quiet, cute toddler.

"You want to come and hang out with us girls?" Kim asked.

I nodded, and started to follow her. The rocks and sand crunched under our feet, and the crash of the waves only a few feet away made me sway as I walked; it sounded a lot like nature's own music. I stared up at the edges of the cliffs, looking for a bunch of males, but I couldn't find any at the moment. I also stared at the trees that were on the fringe of the cliffs; maybe they were hiding in the trees. I sighed and I followed her along the crescent shaped beach, until we reached the very far edge of the crescent.

There, Emily was sitting on a log, a driftwood fire in front of her. She grinned, and I couldn't help but notice her scars even more now; they were pronounced against her skin, but still held a wild beauty. She motioned for me to sit by her, and I did. Jules jumped out of my lap.

"Cwan I pway?" she asked.

"Not too close to the water," I said, but I nodded and she went off, only a few feet away, to play in the sand and rocks.

"She's adorable," Kim said as she sat on the other side of Emily.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but very embarassing."

Emily looked at me, almost confused like. "Why?"

"Long story," I said, grinning, my cheeks burning at bit with the mention of that memory.

Kim grinned and laughed, but didn't pry. "Hey, see up there, right in front of us? At the very top?"

I looked directly a head. Past the waves of crashing water, right in front of us was a giant cliff, ragged and jagged with the water crashing up against it. It looked hard, but beautiful, like a light gray slate of rock that had been broke off from it's family. At the top, was the rim of trees, but it looked like there might be a foot or so of nothing until the edge of the cliff.

I nodded slowly.

"That's where they cliff dive," Kim said, smiling at me.

Of course, off the highest cliff.

I squinted, and then I could see some Quileute's step out from the trees. They all looked exactly the same, and it was really hard to see facial expression or anything else. One of the ten threw himself off the cliff, and we heard a faint scream of happiness.

I gasped and clutched Emily's arm. "He's going to die!" I yelped, watching as the person tumbled toward the waves, and then was enveloped in the crashing waves. My stomach curled in a tight ball, threatening to dump it's contents as I was shivering, but then I saw a black dot in the monsterous waves.

"He's fine," Emily said, laughing, though her tone was comforting. "They always survive, Trisha. Don't worry."

"Crazy cliff divers," I mumbled under my breath, as my stomach slowly untightened its self, and then went back to being it.

* * *

**There you have it!!**

**New story: Is hopefully coming out today. If I post another chapter today, I'll let you know what it's called and stuff. THEN YOU MUST GO READ IT!! Once it's out, I mean. XD**

**Ummm, ya. Nothing else, I don't think. Fought with my internet because we had a huge snow storm and my internet was knocked out and now the ground is freaking white. Ewwwwww. I'm not going outside unless I have too.**

**Oh, wait!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Bai! ^-^ **


	11. The Eyes Of Death

**Hai!!**

**I was able to get another chapter up today, but I doubt I'll be able to get any more up. XD My hands hurt from all the typing this chapter took, so I hope you all like it!!! :D**

**O.N.W.A.R.D.!.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**I Write Sins Not Tragities - Panic! At The Disco**  
**When Worlds Collide - Powerman 5000**  
**Laid To Rest - Lamb Of God**  
**My Last Breath - Evanscence**  
**New Divide - Linkin Park**

* * *

It had been three weeks since I had first come to La Push, and both Jules and I were fitting in great here.

I was going to go to school–my senoir year–after summer break. Paul had complained about that one but had unwillingly set off for school every week day. I had smiled about that one, laughing and telling him to get food grades or I'd smack him with a wooden spoon.

My father and I had rebuilt our relationship when he wasn't working in Forks; if anything, we were closer than we ever have been before.

Jules was attending a daycare with her "bwestest fwiend" Claire. I was extremely happy that Claire and Jules were getting along. And I was also extremely happy that Jules liked Claire, because Claire was Emily's niece. Though I missed having Jules follow me around, it was nice not having to worry about the toddler every minute of the day.

Speaking of which, I had become good friends with Emily, Rachel and Kim in the three weeks I had been here; Emily was engaged to Sam, and Kim and Jared were very closely dating, just like Rachel and Paul were. Leah wasn't to bad either, but she mostly just hung out with the guys, most of which I was friends with too.

Embry and I had been growing closer too. Paul didn't seem to mind when Embry commented on my hair, my clothes, or even just me. His face seemed to brighten whenever he saw me, and he always wanted a hug or a quick kiss on the cheek. I had broughten it up with Kim one day, and she just told me that Embry was a fine guy, but a little shy, so I was lucky to have him hug me. When I blushed, thinking about one of his hugs, she laughed and said we were perfect for each other, which made me blush even more.

A knock on the door made me jump into the air. I landed on my feet, and breathlessly yelled, "Coming!"

I instantly knew it couldn't be Paul, Embry, Kim, or anyone else but Emily for that matter; they should all be in school, just like Jules is in daycare. I ran toward the door, and I quickly opened it with a skilled turn of the knob.

I was face-to-face with someone I didn't know; their pale skin stuck out completely, and they had sunglasses on, even though the sky was filled with clouds that blocked out the sun's rays. His dark hair was a mess on his head, and when he saw me, he grinned wildly.

I got a horrible feeling. A horrible, sense filled feeling. The feeling was telling me that this guy was lethal, that he could kill me, and that I should start running. I was shivering, the feeling was thrumming through my bones, muscles, and even my nerves.

"Is your father home? Mother maybe?" he asked, looking me up and down, like he was going to buy me, or eat me or something.

I said the same thing I would have, even if I was ten. The feeling was taking over now, and I decided to follow it; it seemed like the right thing to do. "They can't come to the door right know. I'll let them know you came, though." And I went to go close the door in his face.

His hand lashed out, and grabbed the edge of the door, and with strengh that almost knocked me over, he whipped the door open again. It smashed against the yellow wall behind it, and I wondered vaguely if there was a hole. He grinned once more as I staggered back, my hand flying off the door so it wouldn't get smashed, just like the door and the wall.

"Your kind is so pitiful. You don't see that though, do you?" he asked, smiling as he came forward into the house.

I staggered back a flew steps, just like I was in a classic horror film. Wrong move; doesn't the girl that staggers always get _killed_? My world was spinning, and all I could see was the white of the kitchen and the man who was coming closer, and closer to me. The feeling was screaming at me to run now, but my legs felt like gelitan, and I was shaking like it too; fear rumaged through my head, dumping all common sense away. The fear replaced my common sense with the feeling that screaming at me to run.

"But your friends, the males, they've done a lot of things that have hurt me, haven't they? They've killed tons of my kind, but none of yours. Strange, isn't it?" He was moving closer still, and I backed up in time with his steps. Suddenly, my waist hit something, and I looked out of the corner of my eye; the wooden table was blocking my path now, and I couldn't get away unless I went around it, which might just be the end of me.

But then the back of my mind screamed, _Embry, Paul and the rest of the gang wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone! _

"You're trapped now. You can see that, and you're going to try and escape. Think again," He grinned widely, and his shook his head, and the sunglassed went flying away, landing somewhere else.

I was staring into red eyes that were black around the edges, and the closer they got to the pupils, the deeper and darker red they got. Fear seized me, and I couldn't move any part of my body but my eyes; they wheeled though, trying to look at something else other then those eyes.

Them seemed like the eyes of death.

My chest was heaving, and my panic was excalating; I could barely breath as the man touch my one cheek with his index finger, trailed it downward toward my throat. It stopped at the hallow, and my heart raced. Everything seemed to be tinted with gray as he leaned closer to smell, enhaling deeply with his nose.

"Mouthwatering," he whispered, and I then noticed that he had his arms around me, pressing him closer to me. "Simply, mouthwatering." He pressed against me, traping me in a steel grip that I knew I was too weak to break.

Paul would be extremely angry that I had given up without a fight, but what was the use? The feeling in my brain was now telling me to just try and stall him, but I knew even that was useless.

_Paul, Dad, I love you. Jules, I love you too. Mom, please just don't cry. I love you too. Jules, grow up to be whatever you want. _My thoughts were out of control, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a clock that read three thirty.

Paul and Embry will come home, and then see my dead body, if this guy hasn't already hid it. Jules would grow up to be a doctor or a lawyer or something. Embry would find the girl of his dreams, and Paul and Rachel would live happily ever after. My dad would have to call my mom who would probably come down here for the death ceremony and–

His nose was trailing my neck now, and I was bent over the table, my back touching the cool surface of the wood. I heard him laugh once more, and I held my breath. He pulled back, only inches away from my face, and he grinned.

His teeth were perfect, and I could see that they where extremely sharp. Probably made for cutting through flesh and bone and everything else in between. His lips were perfect, leaning ever so slightly, like he wanted to kiss me, to toy with me, to play with me.

His cold breath washed over my face as he laughed again, and I knew that I was going to die in the hands of a vampire, even though every other part of my brain told me that vampires were not real. Vampire seemed like the only logical thing that he could be.

"Any last words?" he asked me, his lips almost brushing mine. His weight was almost crushing, and my back started to ache.

Good bye world. Good bye life. Good bye me.

His grin was deadly as he closed in for my throat.

But then, I heard a deathly snarl, and my gray tinted world froze.

* * *

**Mwhahaha!!! CLIFFY!! **

**Well, the start of this chapter is like, so boring, but I had to put it in there because other wise this wouldn't make any sense at all, and I don't want that, ya know??**

**NEW STORY IS UP!!! PLEASE READ!!! It's called "Faith, Trust, And a Bit of Imprint Dust". PLEASE GO READ IT!! IF YOU DID IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!!!!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	12. Not Dead?

**Mwhahaha!!! 38 reviews!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!**

**Gotta go really quick because I'm updating at school and I really shouldn't be and my friends are all looking at me funny 'cause I'm typing so so so so fast!! XD**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Bring Me To Life (Techno Remix) - Evanscence**  
**Here In Your Arms - Hello-Goodbye**

* * *

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The pale vampire froze now too, and he slowly pulled back, and turned, his teeth bared, and his snarl frightening.

Something huge ramed into the man, trying to knock him away from me in a blur, but the man's hands were clamped to the table. I screamed, the only thing that I was able to do, and I lunged for my left, trying to make sure that the man didn't grab me and take me with him.

I felt something grab on to my tee-shirt anyway, and I was being pulled away, the counter I was lunging for flying away from me, turning into a blur as the motion almost made me sick.

All I heard was wild snarling and cussing as I was _flung_. Litterally, flung away like a ragdoll. I was airborn and everything was a blur until all I could see that white, gray and my own black hair. Then, I heard a deathly crunch, and I could feel the pain blossoming in my chest like a wild fire.

I was face down when my world finally becoming clear again. I was face down on the white tile, my breathing ragged. My left arm was against something cool and dull white, which even in my panic, pain and terror, I knew was a wall. My hair was in my face, making it hard to see anything that was happening above or beside me. Every time my mouth inhaled, a sharp burning sensation would rip through my chest, making me gasp.

The snarling was so wild I thought I was in a zoo. But then, the snarling was acomplained with metallic tearing and shredding, as well as shrieking. Through my hair, I managed to make out two normal feet, and eight animal feet that both had gray fur, but they ranged in shades.

_Oh, please, just make it stop, _I thought, the only thing I was able to do; my mouth was too busy trying to get burning breaths into my system.

The snarling stopped, and I couldn't see the two normal feet anymore. All I could see where the animal feet, and I wanted to push my hair out of my face, but when I tried to move, the pain in my chest flared, and I cried out in pain.

I knew I was going to die. I just knew it. Even in the back of my mind, I knew it. Every cell knew it, and they just wanted to give up.

No. No. No. I couldn't give up. Jules needed me. I was basically her mother, and I knew that if I died, she would just end up as bad as our mother. I struggled to try and get up again, but I ended up in a piled heap on the floor.

"Trisha!" I heard a voice scream. "Trisha!"

My mouth was still wide open, trying to pull more flaming breaths. I couldn't reply.

Warm hands grabbed my shoulder, and my world was tumbling until I felt my back touch the cold white tile. The pain screamed on, making me yelp in agony. Someone brushed my hair out of my face and mouth.

I was blinking spasmically at the face that I was staring up into. It's lean features were twisted in pain and sorrow, and his eyes still caught mine, making me drown in their depth.

"Trisha, are you okay? Say something! _Anything_!" Embry screamed, tears welling in the beautiful eyes.

_No, no. Don't cry. _

My flaming breaths were becoming harder to pull in now, and my chest was heaving. He pulled me tighter into his arms, hugging me close to him as he whispered my name over and over.

_Embry, please, don't cry._

My breaths were slower now, and the pain was starting to fade away. Only then did I realize that I was slowly loosing my grip on life. Whatever was making the pain was going to kill me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

My world slowly began to fade away, and Embry's voice screaming for Paul, Sam and Quil slowly began to slip away from my ears. My mouth slowly began to close, and I dimly thought that this is what it was like to die.

_Julia, I'm sorry. You'll always be my little Jules. Paul, Dad, please take care of her. I love you guys so much. Mom, I love you too. Be happy. _

My thoughts spiraled uselessly as my last thought was, _Good bye Embry._* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Something hurt.

My chest was in a dull ache, where last time it was a burning sensation that flared every time I breathed. The real pain came from my skin, just in the middle of my rib cage. My eyes were closed, and the warm air cascaded down from above me, just warming me slightly.

Now I breathed peacefully, deep breath in, deep breath out. No more horrid burning, no more pain when I breathed. It felt nice to be able to breath properly again.

I was very comfortable, something wrapped around me and my face free, allowing the warm air to be able to keep me warm. But what was warming me?

Suddenly, I remembered something. It tingled in the back of my mind, making me want to tense, but my body didn't listen to me at all.

_I died already._

Hadn't I died? Where was I then? Hell? I surely deserved to go there after completely giving up on my father, Paul and Jules. Or heaven maybe, since I wasn't burning in the flames just yet.

Wait. Does hell even have fire?

My confused brain gave up, not caring. As long as I was safe now, away from that creepy . . . vampire.

Vampire still seemed like the only explaination for what that man was about to do to me; he had my neck showing, and his teeth were extremely sharp. He had to be a vampire.

But vampires aren't real. Or are they?

I faded into mental silence, listening now. I could hear deep breathing, a small little beeping noise, and the annoying dripping of something. The deep breathing must have been me, but what could the other noises be? Surely they didn't have these noises in heaven or hell, did they?

It almost hurt to think of anything else.

I slowly managed to open my eyes after about ten tries.

I was greeted by a white ceiling that wasn't stucco, but had to have just been dry wall painted bright white. It slightly burned my eyes, but otherwise didn't bother me.

The deep breathing stopped, but I could still feel my own chest rising and falling. Who was the person who was breathing then? Was it an angel? I could feel my heart speeding, and the little beeping noises got faster and louder.

"Trisha?" a tiny voice asked.

The voice tickled my memory, and I painfully gasped, knowing that the person who was beside me shouldn't be in heaven with me.

"E-E-Embry," I managed to croak out. My voice was cracked, and I hadn't notice how dry my throat was until now. I swallowed thickly.

His face suddenly appeared in my vision, blocking out the white ceiling. His eyes were over filled with tears and he was grinning. "You're okay," he whispered. "You're okay, right?"

My first reaction was happiness; Embry was here, and he always made me feel happy. But my second reaction over threw the first; I was dead. Embry must have been dead in order to be here with me.

My mouth was hanging open, and I wanted to move, but every time I twitched, a dull ache flared, and I didn't want to move anymore; it was too painful. "H-how did you get here?" I asked, swallowing again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously confused.

"How did you get here?" I repeated. "You shouldn't be here."

"What do you–Do you want me to leave?" he asked, though his face flickered with sadness and pain.

"No!" I wanted to grab for him, but I discovered that my hands were under a white sheet, which was wrapped around me, like I was a baby. "But how–?"

"Trisha, anybody can come here." Embry was looking down at me like I was the confused one, but I _knew _I was right because I knew I was dead.

"No. I'm dead, Embry. You have to be _dead_." My mouth was quivering, and painful tears welled my in ears. My heart swelled, and I could barely breathe.

"Trisha, I'm not dead. Niether are you," he said. "You're in the hospital."

The hospital? Well, that explained all the white. But why and how was I still alive? I breathed out deeply, and slowly regained my composer, questions flying around my head uselessly. "I'm not dead?" I asked.

"No." Embry smiled at me. "You were just knocked out for a bit because of the surgery."

Panic flared through my system. "S-surgery?" I whispered.

* * *

**See? I didn't kill her!! XD I'm not that mean that I'd end the story like that.**

**You'll find out about the surgery later!! XD :P**

**Review!!**


	13. Grounded

**Bahhhh!!!! :( :'(**

**Well, I haven't been updating recently because I, the stupid person who never hands in any work, got grounded because of my report card. I got a 66 in math, and my mom freaked, so now I'm not able to update for at least another f-ing week. e.e UGHH. I've already gone without the computer for a week, and I swear, it's torture.**

**Also, I'm not going to be updating frequently because I now have to work on my math almost every day after school and after super so that I can get my grades up to an amazing over 70 percent. **

**Ya. Like that's ever going to happen. Over 70. Psst, that's like, insane to even think about!! XD**

**Anywhoo, enough about me and my failing grades. I may as well go. I'm only on right now because my mom left the house, so I'm able to sneak on.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! THANKS FOR DEALING WITH MY CRAP!!**

**XOXO,**

**Ally**


	14. I'm A Werewolf

****

**I AM FREEE!!!! Sorta.**

LMAO. I have a time limit on the computer now, but at least I'm able to come on and update. Sorta. Again. XD It took me FOREVER to type this up!!

Well, this chapter isn't my best work because I have CBIHUIFD. (Crappy because I haven't update in forever disorder.) PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I just gotta get back into the swing of things.

50 rrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiiieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwsssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!! HAVE A COOKIE, DAMMIT!!! -Passes out the bestest cookies in the world-

Playlist for Chapter:

It's The Fear - Within Temptation  
Zombie (Ray Knox Remix) - Andrew Spencer and The Vamprockerz

* * *

Embry smiled a bit. "Oh yeah. A bunch of your ribs were broken, so they needed to be fixed up and stuff." He seemed just plain happy that I was alive; the fact that I had had surgery didn't seem to bother him one bit. My stomach clenched nervously.

"Can you help me sit up?" I asked.

He nodded, and then his arms were behind my shoulders, slowly pushing me up. I moved with him, and I moved my hips so that I could sit up normally. My chest burned and flared a bit with pain, and I gasped. Embry quickly propped some pillows behind my back so that I would fall over again. The rib pain slowly diminished soon after.

"But, how?" I whispered, trying to recall how I had broken all those ribs. Of course that guy had completely attacked me. I must have broken all of the bones then, when I was thrown. "And why was he so . . . strong? So scary, so . . . vampire-like?"

Embry bit his lip. "Ahh, I thought you would ask about that. Well, the thing is . . . he was a vampire."

I should have denied it. I should have, I could have, and I would have . . . if only I hadn't seen his sharp teeth, his red eyes, and his marble pale skin. My breathing quickened, just remembering that, and my fright when it had happened.

"But, there were wolves too," I murmured stupidly.

Embry reached out and touched my shoulder lightly. He then whispered something under his breath, but I didn't catch it.

"Embry, what are you not telling me?" I could tell that there was something wrong with him, and that was why he wasn't going to say anything.

He breath out sharply, his expression suddenly worried. "Well, uh, you see," he started. "Vampires have a natural enemy and well–wait, no. Trisha, do you remember the legends?"

I said softly, "Sure I do. Every Quileute knows them." I smiled wryly when I said that.

"Right? Do you remember the legends about the Cold Ones?" he asked, his lean face pleading.

"Yes. They only have one enemy," I answered, and something in my brain told me that this wasn't good. My stomach clenched again, this time in hunger and confusion. "Why are you telling me this now, of all times?"

"It's something urgent. Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, his face wavering with an emotion.

I slowly nodded, the small feeling in my brain growing. Something was horribly wrong.

"Well, that natural enemy is a werewolf. A Quileute werewolf, actually." Embry smiled a bit, almost laughing. "And well, I'm one of them. I phase into a giant ball of fur."

My jaw dropped, and I couldn't feel my toes anymore. I felt the heat drain from my face, and my eyes widened. The frozen coldness swept through my veins, and I could only stare. My left hand managed to slid out of the rough white sheets, and fly to my left, groping for something. My hand curled around something cold, but plastic, and with all of my frozen fury, I flung the object straight at his face.

"You jerk! You _snake_! You _freak_!" I reached for something else to throw as Embry ducked from the flying plastic cup. "I just wake up from a confusing surgery and you tell me you're a _werewolf_?!" I couldn't keep my voice down anymore.

"Trisha, please–" Embry started as my left hand grabbed something smooth and papery. I flung that at him too, tears stinging in my eyes. Waves of abandonment washed through me, and I wanted him to crawl into a hole and die.

"Get _out_! How dare you play this sick joke on me!" I yelped at the top of my lungs. "How can you do this to me?!"

Embry staggered back as the book hit him straight in the face. "Patricia, stop! Just listen, please!"

My fury was almost unstoppable, but I managed to spit out, "You have five seconds to explain before I grab something else to throw at you, and hopefully it's sharp and pointy."

Embry breathed in quickly. "Trisha, I'm a werewolf. I can phase into a huge ball of fluff that can run extremely fast and that can kill vampires. I always have a temperature, and I swear, I'll show you right now!" His eyes shone with something. "I just can't lose you."

I let my breath out in an irritated huff. It hurt my ribs to do so, and when I gasped in pain, Embry tried to help me. I slapped his hand away in response. My rage was starting to disappear, much to my disbelief. "Okay then. Answer this: who else is a . . . . wolf?" My voice was shaky.

"Well, me, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Jared, Sam, Quil, Brady, Collin, and–" He gulped. "–Paul."

My fury flared again. "Paul? My Paul? My brother?"

Embry nodded mutely.

My fury vanished to fear like a rabbit slipping into a hole. "Oh. Oh. _Oh_." Every thing seemed to clash together suddenly. That was why he had to run away when he was extremely angry back at the bonfire. That was why he looked as if he was ready to kill Embry. The white-blue walls of the room were starting to spin.

Embry placed a hand on my shoulder again. "I'm sorry, but we were waiting for the right time to tell you. Don't be mad at Paul; it was my fault."

"But why _wait_?" The question had meant to be a yell, but it came out as a meer squeak.

Embry swallowed slowly, his lean, russet face paling. "You see, well, there's this thing, and–"

"Don't hurt yourself," I said, trying to be teasing, thought all I could feel was fear. "Tell me."

Embry closed his eyes, and his mouth moved slowly. "There's this thing called imprinting."

****

**

* * *

**

There you have it!! It isn't my best, so please, bare with me!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!! MEH LOVE MEH REVIEWS!!

BAIZ!


	15. Imprinted

**Well, again, I'm sorta alive, but sorta dead.**

**I had enough time to update my other story this afternoon, but not enough time to update this one until now. **

**I'm SO SO SO SO SOOOO pissed off right now. I have a time limit on the damn computer and I have litterally NO time to update any of my stories and I'm not even able to write anything without getting WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! ARGH!**

**Well, onward so I can go to sleep because I'm so so so tired . . . . . . . . **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Sexy Superman - DJ Diamond**  
**Beautiful Love - The Afters**  
**Moonlight Shadow (Short Techno Remix) - Groove Coverage**

* * *

"Well," Embry started, "It's a number of different things. Some say it's finding your soul mate, well other's say it's like finding love at first sight. To me, it's more . . . gravity moving. Gravity isn't holding me here on earth, and I'm not keeping myself alive. The person I've imprinted on is keeping me tied to this earth, and is keeping me alive. And, well, I do love the person I've imprinted upon."

My heart welled in my chest. I couldn't control it. "And you've imprinted on me?" I squeaked.

Again, Embry nodded mutely.

Oh. Oh. _Oh. _

I couldn't feel my stomach, and I couldn't count all of the emotions that swelled and decided to explode into a flurry of tears.

Was this, well, imprint, why Embry's eye's held depth to me? Why I feel so comfortable around him? Was he meant to be my soul mate forever? Was he meant to be _mine_, or was I _his_? Did he own me, like a puppy or something? Or did I own him? Could you even own people?

And the fact that he loved me! Did I love him back? Did I even feel anything toward him? Did he really feel anything toward me?!

My mind was spinning recklessly, and my mouth threatened to explode out my mental questions.

Embry's hand were cradling my face, wiping away my emotional tears. "Shh. I'm here. Don't cry, please, don't cry."

I looked into his deep eyes, letting myself fall into the blurry depth of them. I could feel myself being pulled closer to him, and he was suddenly sitting on the bed, my face burried against his chest. I felt tiny, weak, like I couldn't control anything in the world.

But I knew, deep down inside, that Embry would always protect me, no matter how tiny or weak I felt. My ribs ached fiercely, but that didn't stop me from breaking the embrace with Embry.

I faintly heard the door creep open, and I stiffened. Embry let me go, but I clung to him, tears still streaming down my face. I was shaking with emotion, and I need someone to cling to.

"Is she–" I heard a voice ask.

I slowly turned to face the new comer, to see that it was my own brother, a tentive smile on his face.

"Oh, Paul!" I whispered.

Paul smiled, shaking his head. "He told you, didn't he?"

I slowly nodded.

He raised his eyebrows, slowly coming toward the bed. "You're just lucky I don't feel like knocking your head off, Embry," Paul said. "Well, that and I'd get kicked out."

"You're a–" I started.

"Werewolf," Paul finished for me. "Yeah. I'm a wolf."

Again, different emotions flooded through me at the same moment. Anger and love were the most noticable in the mix, but I didn't have time to reflect on my different emotions now.

There was something much more important, and the urgency struck me at an odd time, when I should be asking many, many questions.

"Where's Jules? I didn't pick her up! Jules! _Julia_!" I was screaming as I pulled myself, painfully, away from Embry so I could clutch at Paul's shirt. My ribs flared with pain, so much that I gasped and ended up falling backward into Embry's arms. His arms were warm, yet gental.

"Calm down. Yeesh. I'm not that bad of a brother. I picked her up and dropped her off with Dad. He's actually just down stairs," Paul replied, then he cocked his head toward the door. "Down stairs with just about everyone else."

That alarmed me even more. My voice went shrill as I asked, "Does Dad know–"

Paul nodded, cutting me off. "So does everyone else you met at the fire."

Embry held my head up as I gasped in pain again. The pain killers I must have had were probably wearing off right about now. It hurt to breath, to even _think_ at the moment. It was almost agonizing.

"_Patricia_," A sudden voice urgently whispered from the doorway. I hadn't heard the person coming, but I was suddenly sobbing with tears of pain, happiness, and confusion.

My world froze as I answered, "_Daddy_."

* * *

**AHHH!!! IT'S SHORT!!! WTF?!?! It was typed up extremely long in my word document thing. Oh well. At least it's out there.**

**Sorry if it's not my best work!!**

**REVIEW NICELY PLEASE! MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!**


	16. You Sound Stoned

**Hey!**

**I'm back, sorta. I don't have a time limit on the computer now, but my computer is f-ed and has some sort of virus that likes to eat my documents. I'm trying to heal the computer, but not having very much success. . . . . .**

**I'm also burned to a crisp because I attempted to tan my paleness. Ya. F-ing forgot to flip at the right time, and then I fell asleep so my front is sort of tanned, and my back is completely red. If I get skin cancer, I'm blaming it on Elmo. **

**Hahaha! I HAVE 60 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH! I mean, words really can't describe how great you guys are. No matter what life throws at me, you guys are still here, reading and reviewing away. I remember back when I first posted this story, and I was thinkin', "I'm just wasting my time. No one will read this." BUT HELL! I have 60 reviews now, and I'm super excited! I just can't tell you guys how much I virutally and non-creeper-like love you guys and gals! **

**I'll stop my babble so you can get to the chappy you guys have been waiting for for soooooo long. Sorry about the delay!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Beautiful Love - The Afters**  
**Kiss The Rain - Yiruma (The bestest sad-happy song ever) **

* * *

"Oh, Trisha, honey, I'm so sorry." I was being wrapped in his warm familiar arms within seconds.

I couldn't control myself; I started to bawl. "D-d-d-d-daddy," I kept repeating, my voice shuddering with my sobs.

"You're okay. I promise. Honey, it'll never happen again." He kept holding me tighter against him, and kept whispering to me.

Through the tears, and through my father's arms, I looked up at Embry and Paul who were standing beside each other. I swear I saw a tear fall from Embry's eyes before Paul nudged him swiftly.

I let all of my heart break, my pain, and my sorrow pile out into the sobs. I lost track of time sobbing until I could hear some smalls whispers in the background. My father pulled away from me, kissed my forehead before he sat down at the foot of the bed, his stress lines on his face wrinkling with concern.

I looked at the doorway, and I gasped, which caused a new flood of tears and a burning pain to flare through my system. Kim was standing there with a vase of roses, with Jared's arm around her waist. Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Quil were smiling gratefully and thankfully at me while they were balancing a huge teddy bear that was probably to my shoulder when stood up beside me.

But what had caused the torrent of tears was not them; it was Emily. She looked beautiful, but the toddler on her hip made her look more motherly than before. The toddler gazed at me in confusion before tears welled in her small eyes.

"Twishy!" The toddler cried almost silently.

"Oh, _Julia_," I sobbed, crying even harder now. I reached out, ignoring the pain in my arms and ribs. "Please, give her to me."

Emily compiled and walked over, passing Jules to me lightly. Jules's familiar weight in my arms made me feel more at home, but now I let the torrent of tears free again. Jules cried with me, hidding her face in my hair, and whispering my name over and over again.

The heart-filled moment was all we needed. Jules sat up in my lap, the pressure not bothering my ribs anymore. She patted my hair, my cheek, and then my lips to make sure that I was still fully fuctioning.

I smiled a tiny bit through my tears. "Hey, kiddo," I whispered.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine now." I looked around at my family and friends. "Thanks, you guys, for bringing her here."

Everyone just smiled and nodded. Expect for Quil, who grabbed the giant bear and made it's arm wave at me. "What about me?" he said in a high squeaky voice.

Jules giggled and I did too.

Quil kept on going. "I had to ride with a bunch of very fat people just to get here, and this is how I'm treated? Maybe I should go return myself to the store."

Both Jules and I burst out laughing even harder. My chest was heaving, and everyone joined in on the laughter–until a huge sharp, stabbing pain lit up my nerves. I gasped, holding back a scream.

Everyone was silent, and Embry had his hands on either side of my face. "Trisha? Trisha! Are you okay?"

I breathed heavily, the pain starting to go down. "F-fine. Just can't laugh," I panted.

"Quil, I'm going to kick your skinny a–" I heard Paul start.

"Hey, now, I don't want to have someone else in this place," Dad said, smiling at me.

I sighed, nodding, the pain slowly burning away. "You really don't want to be confided to a bed. It's not fun."

* * *

"Bye!" Leah called as she and Emily, the last people besides my father, brother, half sister and my werewolf, finally left. Not that it wasn't fun or anything, but the nurse had just given me a shot of morphine that was probably going to knock me out in about, say, five minutes.

"Trisha," Dad said cautiously, "Are you sure you'll be okay alone tonight."

I nodded. "Mhmm."

Paul laughed, grinning. "You sound stoned."

"I's feel like it," I mumbled, my head spinning mindlessly in circles.

Jules was curled up in my lap, sleeping soundlessly. Her tiny body twiched every few seconds, but otherwise, she didn't wake.

Embry held my hand on his thigh; his hand warmed mine, and it felt so comfortable I felt as if I had my own personal space heater beside me.

My eyesight started to blur. "S'pose I'll see you 'ater."

Paul laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. We'll see you sis. Sweet dreams."

My father quickly kissed my forehead once more. "See you when you wake up," he said.

I slowly looked at Embry, and a tiny smile formed on my lips. "You're . . . m' wolf." I could feel the sleep creeping up on me like a deadly snake.

In my blurring vision, I saw him smile, and he leaned down and kissed my cheek very softly. "You're my imprint, Trisha. See you in the morning. I love you."

And with that, I fell into a dark void of sleep, unable to reply.

* * *

**Ehhhhhh. Shortness. Ewwww. Sorry. It was longer, but at least it's out there. I'm going to start typing right away! XD**

**REVIEW YOU GUYS! PUSH THE BUTTON! XD ;) **


	17. The News Of Newsness

**Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Darn it. **

**Well, obviously, I'm alive. Sort of. I've been cramming for finals, so my brain is FRIED.**

**If you count updating at 11:13 at night updating, I guess it's updating. **

**My computer had a virus and it f-ing ate some of my files. Then I just forgot to update. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS! Man, I'm such a bitch, and I feel so bad about forgetting about you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, because it is my "I'm Sorry" gift to you all and because it was typed up at 11:13 in the middle of the night! **

**Chappy 17 or 16 or something like that anyway. CUPCAKE FOR EVERYONE!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! 64 REVIEWS! FREAKING AWESOME! XD XD XD XD **

**I'm going to go so I can go to bed. Good night.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Kingdom Hearts - Basshunter**

* * *

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

Not only had I dreamt of getting myself eaten by a vampire, the pain in my ribs was back, and was flaring fiercely. I gasped, arching my back, trying to hold back the building scream that was raising in my throat. I swear I felt my face go white, and still, even with my effort, a tiny scream flew out, like a yelp of some sorts.

Two point three seconds later, both Rachel and Kim burst into the room like crowded birds. The look on Kim's face was priceless–It was one of complete shock, mixed with worry. Rachel's face was mirroring Kim's, and they both looked like startled sparrows.

"Oh, heck, Trisha!" Rachel cried as soon as she saw me. She flung herself to my side, clutching my arm gentally. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I managed to spit out between my gritted teeth, "No. I'm good. Just wait it out."

Kim clung to my other side, both of them sticking to me like velcro. It was like having two sisters right beside me, ready to kill anyone who was going to pose a threat to me. I slowly breathed deeply, and the pain started to fade away into a dull ache.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kim asked me.

I nodded, my curiousity bubbling to my lips. "Why where you two outside of my room?"

"Watch duty," Kim replied easily, her wispy hair blowing with the air that was coming from the vents above her. "Embry and Paul demanded someone stay with you at all times. Your dad is eating breakfast, Emily's looking after Jules, and the guys are all out. They should be back by noon."

"Oh," I answered. "It's good that you're both here. I missed you." I could feel the truth spilling out of my lips.

Rachel smiled. "It's nice to feel loved." She broke off, and started a new subject. "So, now I guess we can tell her _the _news."

Kim smiled, the same evil yet happy smile that Rachel was smiling. "You mean _the _news of news-ness?"

"Is news-ness a word?" I asked Kim, my eyebrows raising.

"It is now," Kim said, shrugging. Then she turned her attention back to Rachel. "But are you sure Em would want her to know _now_?"

"Yes! Remember what she said? 'Tell Trisha too. I know that she'll be really mad if we don't tell her!'" Rachel quoted quickly, tossing her long shimmering hair behind her shoulders.

Now I was starting to get super confused. "Tell me what?" I asked, the questioning burning at me now.

Rachel and Kim looked at each other, both of them cocking one brow. Then, they both turned back to me, and with the slightest bit of smugness, told me three words that I thought I would never hear.

"Emily is pregnant," they said in unison.

My eyes widened, and my heart almost skipped a few beats. The shock overwhelmed me and everything was in slow motion for seconds.

"Holy hell!" I cried out happily. "Seriously?"

They nodded. Then Rachel said alone, "The doctor–same one who should be coming to see you in a few hours–checked on her earlier this morning. She's preggo, and she's about a month along. Why she never checked before is beyond me."

"Wow." Happiness for Emily flew through my veins like a healing medicine; I had just about forgotten about the ache in my ribs.

"Yeah. We're just as floored as you are," Kim said, her eyes twinkling. "But I'm really happy for them. I think they've been trying, you know? And with Emily being Sam's imprint and all, I think once Sam finds out he'll be the happiest man _alive._"

Two things really jumped out at me in that answer. Knowing that one was more important then the other, I blinked randomly a few times before the walls of the room were in focus again. "You mean, Emily is Sam's imprint?"

Rachel nodded. "Well, yeah. We can talk about it now and stuff because you know about everything. Kim is Jared's imprint, and I'm Paul's."

The shock burst through me. If Rachel loved Paul as much as I–possibly–loved Embry, I was possibly staring at my future sister-in-law. "Holy, geez," I mumbled, almost unable to speak.

Rachel grinned at me.

I knew it was time to address the second thing that had popped out at me. "So, Sam doesn't know yet?"

Kim shook her head, her hair flying around crazily. "Nope. Just Rachel, me, and you. And Emily," she added.

"What do I know about?" Emily's voice shattered the following silence.

* * *

**MWHAHA!**

**C'mon, this story needed a pregnant lady! They're so damn funny, and now I can completely throw some more random humor in this story! YAYA! That and I was running out of ideasssss. XD**

**Oh, and BTW, Emily and Sam ARE married. **

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Thank you for dealing with me! Love you guys! (IN A NON CREEPY WAY!)**

**Bai!**


	18. Sorry

**WAHHHH! T^T**

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating. I've been uber busy with studying for finals, so I'm probably not going to be updating until next week. I'm so sorry, and I promise, I'll have chapter for you once I get time. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!

Please don't be mad, guys. I'm sorry. :( :(

I mean, I've been having some awesome ideas for my stories, but I just never have time to type them up and then fight my stupid computer and then update it because it takes like twenty minutes because I own one of the stupid '98 computers that don't like to load very fast. GRRR.

I have to go study now. SORRY AGAIN!

Please review; I don't know how well I've been doing on the past chapters of my stories, and I haven't gotten very many reviews, so I'm starting to think I'm getting crappier!

Luffles you guys SO MUCH! SORRY!

Bai!

~Ally


	19. Oh Mother

**HEY!**

**I'm alive, and well! My tests are done, so I'm going to be updating lots now! (I hope.) **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this one in awhile. I had no motive to update it because it was at such a strange part, and I finally got some inspiration not to long ago, so I've been slowly typing this one up. It doesn't help that my computer is acting up and being suberly stupid. **

**Well, I really don't have anything else to say. It's kinda late, and I'm tired, so I have no energy. I'm sorry if this one is crappy. I really am. **

**OMG, almost 70 reviews! -faints-**

**ONWARD, PEOPLE!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Coming For You - DJ Boonie**  
**Fake It - Seether**  
**Nowhere Kids - Smile Empty Soul**  
**One Step Closer - Linkin Park**  
**The Swan Song - Within Temptation**

* * *

Kim squealed and flew a few inches into the air. Rachel just laughed a little bit as Kim regained her composure.

Emily's long, crow black hair was pulled back, showing off the scars that covered the right side of her face. She wore them proudly, and even though they were livid, they had a certain look of wild, untamed beauty to them. It was very strange. Jules was attached to Emily's hip, her hair in braids on her head. Her eyes locked on me, and she smiled.

"Oh, Em, we just told her!" Rachel said, grinning even wider.

I blinked a few times, my eyes sliding to her still flat, beautiful stomach. How in the world could she be a month pregnant?

I guess Emily could sense I was staring wildly; she pulled the fabric of her shirt up. "I'm still skinny!" she laughed.

I whipped my eyes up, mentally yelling at myself because I had just stared at a pregnant lady. "Uh, sorry," I mumbled. I shook my attention to Jules. "Hey, kid! How you doing?"

Jules reached for me as Emily made her way to the side of the bed. Jules climbed out of Emily's arms, and onto the white blanket bed, where she plunked herself in my lap, and she was playing with a lock of my black hair. "Todway Ewmmy and I pwayed lots and lots!"

I looked up at Emily, smiling, happiness filling me. "Oh really? Did you and Emily have fun?"

Jules placed a hand on my cheek as Emily hid a smile with a cough. There was something they weren't telling me, and the curiosity was flaring up, just as the pain in my ribs was. "No, swilly, not Emwly." She looked at Emily, as she tested the words in her mouth. "Ewmmy."

Emily grinned, and Kim started to laugh, as if she knew what Jules was talking about. "No, Jules, I think you mean _Embry_."

The shock flooded through me, almost knocking me out of the hospital bed. I gasped, and the pain was sharp in my ribs. I gritted my teeth, keeping a grim smile on my face.

It didn't fool them; Rachel was grasping my hand, Kim's eyes were wide, and Emily was pulling Jules off of my lap. Jules clung to my hair though, pulling it with her.

"Embry–likes–kids?" I asked, gasping as the pain slowly dissipated.

Rachel nodded, worry still flooding her features. "Yeah. He and Jules get along great, actually. He's always wanted a little sister." Rachel looked pointing-ly at Jules.

Jules smiled a little and let go of my hair. "Ewmbry and I pwayed lots! First me pwayed ponies, and then we made a pwicture together!"

I smiled back at her, the pain buzzing. "That's good. You'll have to show me sometime, Jules." I looked back up at Emily, Rachel and Kim. "Hey, say, where are the guys away?"

Kim rolled her eyes, looking at the ceiling. "Sam's out getting a hamburger for Emily, Embry is with Paul, and only the fireflies know where they are. Oh, and Leah and Seth are on there way here with Sue."

"Only the fireflies?" I asked, laughing.

Kim shrugged. "It's my line. No one can steal it from me."

"No one but Jared," Rachel snorted, half laughing.

We all burst into friendly laughter, and for some strange reason, I felt like I belonged. Like I was part of the family, like Kim, Rachel and Emily were related to me through blood. It was a sister bond, and I had a sudden burst of shock filled care. I knew I could count on these three for the rest of my life.

Suddenly, the door flung open, crashing against the wall behind it, and I heard a voice that was forever in my memories. "Patricia!"

I felt my eyes go wide, Emily almost winced and I couldn't quite focus on the figure in the doorway. "_Mom_?" I asked, my voice lathered in acidic shock.

"Oh honey!" With that, I was being attacked by two arms that were trying to hug me to death. I gasped as the arms wrapped around in me a flurry of black hair. The pain in my ribs screamed at me, sending shock waves of a burning sensation and I yelped, trying to pry my mother off of me.

"Get–off! Pain–!" I cried.

My mother pulled back, and she was where Kim had been standing. Now Kim was with Rachel and Emily, who were all retreating out of the light oak door that my mother had just bashed against the white wall. I glared at them.

Jules was reaching out toward our mother, but my mom hardly even noticed, which made fury build in my system. How could a mother neglect her child like that? Had the newest boyfriend brainwashed her?

"Oh, honey! Is it true? You fell down a bunch of stairs and cracked some of your ribs?" My mom asked, her dark eyes accessing me over and over again.

I nodded, telling myself over and over that I didn't need to do or say anything more about my accident. Or say anything that might offend her in anyway shape or form. The more I didn't talk, the sooner she'd go away.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? Your father called me and told me to talk to you, but I decided to come and see you myself," My mom said as she slowly sat herself down on the side of the bed. She patted her frazzled looking curls that were piled on her head.

"That's nice," I slowly said through my teeth. Jules's face was twisting and tears were starting to run down her face as she reached farther, almost falling out of Emily's arms.

"So, how's La Push? Are you sure you don't want to come home yet?" She kept asking questions, and I could feel my rage burning away at my nerves; Jules's heartbroken face was enough to send me screaming into a fight.

Obviously, my mother had changed in the month or so that I had been in La Push. A few new boyfriends, and she was probably a cold hearted witch that wouldn't be able to focus on her youngest child. I gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes, trying not to let my motherly instinct completely flip out on her.

I had been taking care of Jules too long. I was so protective of her, so motherly toward her that I couldn't stand the fury that was burning deep inside my system. My mother was now babbling about a yoga class she had been taking, where she had met her newest boyfriend, Kevin. This Kevin character had seemed like the one that had changed her so radically; he hated straight hair, kids, and anything to do with family.

While one side of my brain was processing that fact that this "Kevin" had changed her so much, I opened my eyes, and saw that now Embry and Paul were standing in the doorway with Emily, Kim and Rachel; Paul's eyes were haunted with sorrow, and Embry's eyes were very confused, and he seemed to be staring at me.

My anger suddenly exploded when Jules whispered the word, "Mommy." and my mother didn't notice.

"_Shut up_!" I shrieked. "Shut _up_!"

My mother stopped, her mother hanging wide open, and she blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

Kim, Emily and Rachel looked at each other, and Paul was ready to intervene. But then Embry held out his hand, motioning for him to stay where he was. Behind them, Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth, and Leah were crowding around, their attention all focused on me and my yelling.

Jules stopped reaching for my mother and started clinging to Emily, who's eyes were wide, like an owl's.

"You heard me. You haven't been here five minutes, and you know what? You didn't even notice your other daughter in the corner right there." The words fell like acid out of my mouth. I could almost feel the anger dripping from them. "All you care about is guys. _You _should have called me, not the other way around. You should have called me the minute I got off the damn plane, because I know that's what a good mother would have done.

"Ever since you've been male crazy–which was ever since I was, like, two–you've just been changing too much. First you're doing yoga, then baseball, just to impress some guy you've only met once!"

My mother's face twisted. "I have not!" Her retort was weak.

I couldn't feel my own arms, that was how angry I was. "Jules has been there for the past five minutes, and did you even think of looking at her _once_? No! You only care about guys and sex and money, and you barely care about your own kids anymore! I _hate _the fact that your hair is curly. _I hate _that your doing a different guy every other week. _I hate how you've been changing_!"

My ribs were screaming at me to stop yelling, but I ignored them. I felt like a banshee, out of control and shaking and screaming at the tops of my lungs.

My mother's face twisted. "How dare you!" she cried, but her cry was pitiful. "I'm your mother!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just go." My replies were getting shorter now, and I was trying to keep the acid up.

"But–" she tried to say.

"_Go_," Paul snarled as he appeared on the other side of my bed in a flash of black.

"Paulie?" my mother whispered.

"_Go,_" Jules whispered intensely before she clung closer to Emily, who was pressing herself against the wall.

"Julia," my mother whispered again, tears flowing in her eyes.

"_Go_!" Paul and I screamed in unison, and together, we had the power of a jet fighter.

My mother burst into tears. "Fine! But don't think I'm going to call!" And with that, she gathered herself up in an organized mess, and she stormed out of the room, her sobs echoing through the silence.

Everyone sat there in silence. I couldn't hear one person breathing.

* * *

**Ooh! Drama! XD **

**Sorry if it was crappy. It was typed up quickly and I'm tired. SORRY.**

**REVIEW, you guys. Please. I need to know how I'm doing here. I'm a doing good, great, bad, horrible? PLEASE! I need to know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BAI!**


	20. I've Never Loved Anyone Before

****

**Hi!**

**I finally got my butt in dear and decided that you guys had waited long enough for another chapter of this. ^-^ **

**You guys are going to like this one. For those of you who have been nagging me on "When is there going to be more Trisha and Embry?" this is the chapter for you guys. Don't you dare read a head to the very end, where there's a surprise! -Du gasp- Other then the surprise at the end, this chapter is kinda boring . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**I got at least 14 hours of sleep, and I'm STILL tired. Grrrrrrrr. **

**OMFG 72 REVIEWS! - falls over dead-**

ONWARD!

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Hey Soul Sister - Train**  
**Without You - Hinder**  
**Everytime We Touch (Slow) - Cascada**  
**Heaven (Slow) - DJ Sammy**

* * *

I let my breath out in a sigh, and leaned my head back, closing my eyes slowly. The pain in my ribs buzzed on, and I let myself grimace.

I couldn't believe I had just yelped and shrieked at my mother. Was I a bad daughter? Should I be in jail for that?

But all of the things . . . All of those things that she had put us through. It was almost to much to bare. I couldn't count how many times my mother hadn't returned some nights. My rib pain flared up a little, making me grit my teeth in order not to gasp.

The floor creaked a few times, and I was almost scared to open my eyes in case it my mother back to hurt me.

I felt two comforting hot hands grab mine. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that Paul was hold my left hand, and Embry was holding my right. I slowly smiled at them, my emotions tight in a ball of craziness. I also noticed that everyone else was forming a ring around my bed. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Emily slowly placed Jules on the bed. Jules crawled toward me, and sat herself in my lap. She looked up me with her big eyes and she whispered, "Thank you."

I felt like I belonged and that I would always be loved.

* * *

We were all laughing now.

After a few minutes of silence, we had slowly began to have conversations, my emotions uncurling. I had realized that it had felt good to yell at my mother–even though most normal people would have thought it was horrible–and now I was back to my normal self.

Jared had his arm around Kim's waist, and Kim constantly had a blush in her cheeks as they leaned together against one of the dull white walls. Sam and Emily sat hand in hand, and every so often I would sneak a wink at her and she would grin back. Quil was leaning against the wall to, his eyes closed, but he was listening intently. Seth and Leah were gone with their mother, and my father was talking with Billy and Old Quil. Jules was still in my lap, watching and putting in her comments randomly.

Paul was holding Rachel in his arms at the side of my bed, and they looked like they were totally in love. Paul kept staring into her eyes like she was his soul mate, and he was her's. His eyes rained down affection, and her's sparkled up in adoration.

I wondered if maybe that was how Embry and I looked.

Embry didn't let go of my hand the whole time we were talking.

Emily coughed a little bit. "Um, I have something to say," she said slowly, her voice a little shaky. I saw her arm curl around her stomach protectively, and I smiled, weaving my fingers through Embry's hand tighter. I saw his cheek flash with color.

Sam turned, his wise eyes going wide now. "Go ahead, Em," he said curiously.

Kim shot me a look, and I shrugged in return, not knowing what was going to happen.

Emily slowly turned in her chair, and everyone fell silent. "Um, well, Kim and Rachel and Trisha already know, but the rest of you don't."

Rachel grinned wildly and pulled herself out of Paul's embrace, but keeping one hand intertwined with his. Kim also smiled widely, but she nestled closer to Jared's side.

Emily breathed in, closed her eyes and said in a rush, "I'm pregnant."

Sam's face flickered with emotions that were too fast for me to read. "You mean–" he started. His eyes held her's as they stared lovingly at each other, and it was like one of those really sad yet really happy moments in a movie.

Kim sniffled, and I could see that tears were raising in her eyes. Obviously she thought so too. I looked at everyone else quickly, taking in the emotions; Quil was shocked, and so was Jared. Kim was happy-crying, and Rachel was grinning. Paul looked like he was happy, and I slowly looked at Embry, who was smiling too.

Emily nodded, a tentive smile creeping on her lips.

Sam let out some sort of weird yelp-cheer before grabbing Emily around the waist and twirling her around, Emily laughing and holding on to him.

It was strange, watching a grown man do that. It was like sheer joy and surged through him, and both of there faces were bright and happy.

Rachel and Paul were both grinning now, and so where Kim and Jared. Kim was right; Sam was now probably the happiest man alive.

Embry turned to look at me and kiss my cheek, making a flood of heat rise to my cheeks.

Jules tapped my shoulder, pulling me out of my mental thoughts. "What's pwegnwant?" she asked, her tiny brows furrowing.

I laughed a little as small talk broke through the room. "It means Emily's having a baby," I explained.

Jules's eyes widened, and she smiled. "A fwiend for me!"

"Sure, Jules, a friend," I laughed again, pure happiness bubbling my inside of me, making me forget about my ribs and the pain that came along with them.

* * *

The air was fresh, cool, and crisp, and it was extremely beautiful outside.

As I walked along the concrete parking lot of Forks Hospital, I kept my arms around my ribs, which were somewhat still giving me pain. The clouds were light, and fluffy, and there was some breaks in them. The trees were still around us, almost consuming us; they were on either side of the parking lot, which was quite small for a hospital's.

Jules was with Paul, who was back at the house with Rachel. Emily and Sam had gone back to their house to have a little mini celebration of her pregnancy. Leah was with them, and so was Seth. Jared and Kim had gone, Kim telling me that'd she'd call me when I was free to talk and stuff.

My father, Jack, was a few feet a head of us, and every so often he would look back and make sure we were following him. He'd smile Embry, who was beside me, and then he'd go back to leading us to the car.

I leaned farther into my Embry's–my Embry! Mine, all mine!–side, and his arm curled tighter around me like a hot guarding rail that was meant to be there forever. He heard him chuckle when I pressed even closer to him.

"I'm so happy your finally out of there," Embry whispered as he bent his head to nuzzle my hair. "You don't smell like bed spray anymore."

I smiled and laughed a little. "I'm happy I'm out of there too."

"Seeing you in there . . . ," Embry shook his head. "Seeing you so weak, so unable . . . it made me realize how much I actually have to protect you. It made me realize a lot of things."

I looked up at him, staring into his bonny brown eyes, even as we were walking. "Like what?" I asked.

"It made me realize how lucky I am to have you. It made me realize how much I would have been missing out on. But, most of all, it made me realize how much I actually love you."

Those words made me freeze completely. My heart sped up, though, and Embry stopped, turning so he was in front of me. A blush rose to my cheeks, and I couldn't move anything anymore.

Love. Was that what my mother had held for my father? Or was love like what Kim and Jared, or Emily and Sam, felt for each other? Was love cooking up breakfast for the person you loved, or was it just kissing each other? What _was _love?

I had never loved anyone before, but was love like what I felt for Embry? That pure happiness, caring, the adoring, the _everything _that I felt for Embry?

I was slowly able to move now. I slowly looked up, getting lost in his eyes, which now reminded me of pools of deep chocolate. His lean russet face was worried, like I was in pain, and his raven hair ruffled with the wind that breezed by. My arms left my sides to grab Embry's hands and interweave our fingers.

"Embry," I whispered, my mouth barely moving. "I've never loved anyone before."

Embry smiled. "I haven't either," he agreed. "Not until you came along."

My heart kept speeding up, and I could tell my father knew what we were standing here for, but he just kept walking, ignoring us. My cheeks were on fire, and I couldn't feel my toes. My body and my heart were telling me exactly what to do, but my mind was still frozen, trying to thaw itself awake now.

"Embry," I whispered again, but I wasn't able to finish.

Because Embry kissed me.

****

* * *

**La gasp! A KISS! XD XD ;) This was probably the moment you've all been waiting for. XD XD**

REVIEW! NOW. PLEASE. PUSH. THE. BUTTON. IT'S. PREEEEETTY!

Also, I've got a new story out. It's called "White Shadows" and it's pretty dramatic and stuff, so do you think you guys could go and check it out? Please? For me? It would make me sooooooo happy! Well, happier then I already am, but I dunno if that's possible . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . XD ^-^ PLEASE?

Well, I'll leave you all alone now. XD :P XP

BAI!


	21. The Stain

**HIIIIIIIIII!**

**I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever. I went like. M.I.A. XD I'll tell you why though.**

**I went camping, which I've been wanting to do for some time now, and to be honest, I had an awesome time! We went right after Canada Day and we (my mom, my mom's BFF, and her daughter Tammy, and we met up with my friend Andrew after that) just got back a few hours ago, and I'm all unpacked and everything and now I'm sitting here typing this long thing up to say what I've been doing and why I was missing in action.**

**If you all want to read my wonderfully STUPID camping adventure, please keep reading. If you do not, please read the next paragraph, and then skip to the chapter. XD**

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated and I hope you all are still reading my stories even though I think they're getting crappier by the day here. DX Please, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm so sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. It was typed up in an hour, and it usually takes me at least a half a day to put a chapter up. XD**

**ONWARD TO MY CAMPING ADVENTURE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING MY EPIC CAMPINGNESS!**

**So, Andrew's brother owns a boat and he took me and Tammy and Andrew out onto the boat to go trolling. (It's hard to explain for those of you who haven't trolled before.) My friend Andrew caught a fish in his boat when me and another friend whom goes by Tammy (Long story. I'll explain some other time) were right beside him. Andrew pulled the fish up into the boat, and as the fish was flopping around, Tammy was like, "HOLY FUCK! OMG FISH!" It was soooooo funny. XD XD**

**We had both never seen a fish that upclose before, and the fish was a keeper, so we were all like, "Andy! Hold the fish up and get a piccy with it! Tammy can post it on the internet!" So instead of a picture, she took a video asking Andrew what it was like to catch a fish. The conversation went something like this:**

**Tammy: So, is this your first fish?**  
**Andrew: Nope.**  
**Tammy: Show off. Anyways, how heavy do you think it is?**  
**Andrew: I dunno. Maybe, eight pounds. (It was a huge fish according to Andrew's brother.)**  
**Tammy: Shit, that's a big fish. Is that a big fish, Ally?**  
**Me: I dunno. Never seen a fish before like that.**

**At this point, the fish had stopped flopping around in Andrew's hand long enough for Andrew's brother to get the hook out or whatever, right? Well, as soon as the hook was out, the fish jerked in Andrew hand, fell out, flopped in the boat, onto the side of the boat, and INTO THE WATER. This was our conversation after the fish had gone into the water:**

**Andrew: NO! MY FISH!**  
**Tammy: OMG, I caught that on video! I'm so sending this to AFV!**  
**Andrew's brother: WTF? How's does that happen? (At this point Andrew's brother, whom we all lovingly call Bear, because he's like, as big as a bear, is laughing so hard that the boat is shaking.)**  
**Andrew: Why God, why me? What did I ever do to the fish?**  
**Tammy: You caught it.**  
**Andrew: STFU, Tammy. **  
**Bear: LMFAO.**  
**Andrew: WHY GOD? WHY?**  
**Me: Fish God hates you, Andrew. Stop whining and get the rods. We're going to get that bitchwad back.**  
**Tammy: How can a fish be a bitchwad?**  
**Me: . . . I dunno.**  
**Bear: LMFAOSHIFO.**

**Camping and the fact that I had writers block made me stay up until six a.m. just so I could get this out to you guys. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

7 . . . . . . . 9. 79. 79 reviews. I think I'm going to die now.

Thanks for reading this! XD I'm AM really sorry about missing in action there. I'll try and update as much as I can. Also, sorry if the chappy is crappy.

Playlist For Chapter:

Fallin' For You - Colbie Calliat  
Old School - Hedley  
Meet Virginia - Train (Love that song. ^-^)

* * *

The kiss was sweet, and gentle. It made me want to melt right where I was. I could feel tears well in my tears, and pure happiness take over my body. I could feel the beat of my heart speed up, and I just couldn't believe what was happening right at that one, true, loving moment. My head felt as if it where wrapped in bright, fluffy pink clouds, even though I wasn't the biggest fan of pink in the world. I could feel my legs shaking, and my fingers dropped from his.

His extremely warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him then I already was. I was crushed against his warm, handsome chest, but I didn't mind. His lips were like silk again mine, and I wished I could have stayed there, in his arms, his lips on mine, forever.

He was the one who started the kiss, and he broke it as well. His eyes were reflecting every light, and it looked like there were pools of water in his eyes. Was he crying too?

I nestled tighter in his arms, pressing myself closer to him, and breathing in his scent. It was a fixture of forest, flowers and smoke, which to be honest, was a very comforting smell to me. I clung to him, grabbing his shirt in my hands, making sure was I stuck to him.

He laughed, his chest rumbling. He kept one arm around me, but started to lead me toward the car and my father again. I slowly looked at my father, who was smiling and shaking his head but laughing.

I felt my cheeks burn hot, and my father laughed loudly again.

* * *

The following weeks had past by quickly; Embry and I were now officially "kind of dating", and it seemed that Embry was extremely happy with that. Jules was even happier; her perfect family picture was now complete, and my dad and Paul both took Embry in like he was their son or brother.

My mother had really refused to call me, but once she had slipped up, asking me how I was and then hanging up. It really didn't bother me a bitl my mother could do her thing, and I could do mine. I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Emily was around two months pregnant, and her hormones were raging; her craving sent Sam to either the store or someone's house many time a day, for the strangest things; pickle's with chocolate, or peanut butter on sausage. Personally, I hated all of the weird combinations that she came up with, but it seemed that Sam was happy either way.

Kim and Rachel were my very close friends, and so was Emily. Claire was still best friends with Jules, and they were both very happy with each other around.

I laughed at my thoughts, and sighed. I then began humming a little melody as I slowly cleaned the counter of the kitchen, the rag I was using was getting a beating. I scrubbed with a lot of elbow grease, trying to get a dried on sauce stain off of the surface. How long had this been here? It was as hard as rock, and I just couldn't seem to get it off. I was shaking my head as I gritted my teeth, pushing harder until my hand ached horribly. A tiny bit of the sauce flaked off, but other then that, nothing happened.

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes, and I turned my back to the stain, going to go get a fork to itch it off with, but then my eyes caught something hanging on the dull white wall. I squinted, glaring closer at it.

Shock filled my veins. If the calender hanging from the kitchen was correct, it had been four months since Jules and I had moved here to La Push.

It hadn't seemed like it had been that long, but obviously I was completely out of it. I shook my head, trying not to let the shock get to me. I shook my hair out before quickly wrapping it in a bundle on the top of my head. I then went looking for what I had been before; a fork.

I grabbed the silver fork and then went back to the stain; I was just starting to get the stain off when two hands grabbed around my waist, interlocking it's fingers over my stomach.

"What are you doing?" Embry's voice asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"Trying to get this stupid stain off," I replied breathlessly; his arrival had knocked the air out of my lungs.

Embry laughed, his laugh husky. One of his russet hands left my waist to over lap my hand that was clutching the fork. He then started to move our hands, scratching at the stain. He was putting way more pressure on it then I had been; the stain came off easily.

"How did you do that?" I asked, staring at the now clean counter.

Embry whipped me around on my heels, so that I was facing him. Then, he quickly pulled his arm back, and then he flung something forward, over my head. I heard a clink and then silence. His face was inches from mine, and he smiled.

I laughed. "Thanks for putting that in the sink for me."

"You're welcome," he replied, grinning like a little kid.

"So, tell me, how'd you get the stain off?" I asked, hugging him close to me. Wrapping my arms around him was like wrapping my arms around a tree.

"I have a lot of muscles. It's a wolf thing," Embry laughed.

Which made me think of something that had been bugging me for a while now. I could feel the nervousness creeping up on me like a spider of some sorts. I just hoped he wouldn't get angry for asking something this personal. . . . I slowly looked up at him, my eyes pleading.

"Can I ask you something?"

Embry smiled, and pulled me closer; we were drowning in each others arms. "Sure," he said before he pressed his face into my hair.

I gulped, my stomach clenching. Here goes nothing . . .

"Does your mom and dad know?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! XD XD XD XD XD**

**Random . . . . Hyper . . . . Sleepy . . . . . . . **

**Review please!**

**Bai! **


	22. Questions

**HELLO!**

**It's me! I've fixed my computer, sorta, finally, and well, I'm back in full swing and am updating! Now that's I'm not camping I'm hopfeully going to be updating lots, but my internet is still sorta kinda broken so I might not be updating every story every day, but I'll try and update as much as I can!**

**I've got a new story out for all of you Jacob fans! Go read it, please! It's called "Golden Sun"!**

**Well, these next chapters have got a little bit in store for you all! No more boringness!**

**81 REVIEWS! -Chokes on spit and dies- THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! THIS CHAPTER, CHAPTER TWENTY, IS OUT TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**ONWARD!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Do This Anymore - Nickelback**  
**Human - The Killers**  
**New Divide - Linkin Park**

* * *

I could feel Embry's body tense against mine, and his hands clutched tighter around me, pulling me against him even more. I felt almost crushed, but I said nothing, only staring straight at his massive chest.

"My mom doesn't know," he whispered, and the whisper cut off, choking almost.

I didn't pry much farther; the heart break in his voice was almost agonizing to me, reminding me of my rib pain that had gone away a little while ago. I hugged him closer, looking up. He moved so that he could look down at me. His eyes were glimmering, like they were welling with tears.

Embry breathed out, and then sucked in a breath. "And I don't know who my dad is."

I blinked a few times. My heart reached out for him, and I whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Embry sighed, shaking his head. "No, it's not that. It bothers me because–Okay. You know how everyone here is Quileute, right?"

I nodded, confused, my eyebrows pulling together.

"Well, according to the stories, the werewolf gene is past down from son to father. I don't know who, or where, my father is, but my mother is Makah, not Quileute." Embry breathed in deep again, like he was choking on tears.

I waited for the rest of it, not sure of what to say.

"That means that the prime suspects for my father are Billy Black, Joshua Uley, and Quil Ateara."

My heart stopped.

Uley . . . Black . . . Ateara. Not only where those the last names of some of my friends, but that meant that Jacob, Quil or Sam could be Embry's half brother, or Embry could be there half brother.

I blinked frantically, trying to double check is that was what he had actually said. My heart began to pound to get the air back to my lungs, and the shock swam through my veins, making me shiver suddenly.

And the fact that I was positive that they were all married around the time that Embry should have been born! That would meant that they had cheated on their wives in order to have gotten Embry's mom–

I felt sick to my stomach, and I felt like I was back with my mother again.

"Trisha? Are you okay? You're pale. Really pale," Embry said, worry coating his voice. He broke away from me and placed a warm, comforting hand on my forehead. "Trisha?"

I sighed. "It just . . . took me by surprise, that's all."

Embry smiled tentatively. "I knew it would."

The next question bubbled to my lips before I could feel anything more. "And how do you go patroling and stuff?"

Again, Embry sighed. "Well, sometimes I tell my mom I'm out I'm my friends, but that's only when it's light out. When it's dark, I've gotta seek out, and then let my mom yell at me the next morning. She's started to get tired of it though, I think; she hasn't checked my room in three days."

"Don't you think she's worried about you?" I whispered, my voice filled with sorrow.

"Well, of course she's worried, but I think she's just getting tired of it. I mean, it's been around a year now, since I've had to do it. It's not my fault that I can't tell her, other wise I would've told her by now. Some of the guys think that they should give me a break and let my mom in on the gig, but I'm not going to risk the secret or anything. I can deal with the yelling," Embry replied, his voice softer. "Anything to protect the tribe."

Oh. My shock died down a little bit as I asked, "Will you ever tell her?"

Embry shrugged. "That I don't know."

I wrapped my arms around him again, hugging his lean yet muscular body against mine. I had many questions, many, many question that I wanted to ask him, and they all exploded to lips, but then died before I could speak them. Would Embry mind me asking him these things?

"Embry, can I ask you more?" I questioned, looking up into his big, brown eyes.

He nodded, and slowly began to lead me to the living room. There, he sat down on the couch, and I launched myself into his lap, where he began to play with my hair and braid it and weave it. Embry and the sofa together were very comfy; I had Embry's warm and we weren't on the floor.

"Besides the vampire that was hear before . . . . have you ever killed any other's?" I asked, my voice soft.

Embry laughed, his chest behind me rumbling. "Yeah. I've killed lots."

"When?" The questions kept pouring from my mouth, and the answers kept flying from his.

"Well, way back when, before you came to La Push, Jacob loved a girl named Bella, who's like, married to a vampire or whatever. She's a vamp now too, but this was back when she was human. There was this crazy vampire named Victoria and she was completely keen on killing Bella, so she made a huge army full of newborn vampires. The pack and I all got together with the Cullens and we killed them all." Embry laughed. "That's the short and noncomplicated version."

"The Cullens are . . . ?" I didn't want to say the word.

"Yup, they're vampires. They're pretty nice though, once you get to know them and everything. Carlisle's a doctor, and he's fixed up Jacob before. Actually, he was the one who did your surgery." Embry stopped, and he tugged a little bit at my hair before combing through it with his fingers. "Esme's real nice, kinda like an adoptive mom to everybody. Jasper . . . I don't really like him. Alice can see the future, and is like, crazy, but nice. She can't see us werewolves. Rosalie, I couldn't care much about. Emmett, I'm kind of good friends with him. He's like Paul, in some ways. Edward's Bella's husband, and Nessie is there kid. I'll let Jacob explain Nessie." Embry shivered.

I smiled, and turned around to give Embry a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back, his hands leaving my hair to grab my waist.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and I heard it crash against the wall behind it. Embry and I broke our kiss, and I jumped up, my feet hitting the ground before I knew what I was doing.

Paul, Quil and Sam were standing there, tears streaming down Quil's cheeks. Worry screamed at me, and I was reaching for him, and I engulfed him in a hug, and his shaking hands clutched my back. The wall of the house were swirling around dangerously, and I couldn't hear my own heart anymore.

"Quil, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice squeaky, pulling back so I could look at Sam and Paul. Paul was shaking, his fists balled and his eyes locked on the ground.

Sam's following answer answered my question for him.

"Jules and Claire have been taken. By a vampire."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! DRAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THANKIES FOR READING!**

**BAI! ^-^**


	23. Claire's Safe Return

**HAI!**

**I've been having really good ideas for this story, so yes, here's another update for you all! But I'm starting to get scared because once I get a good idea I'll be typing away and then suddenly I'll be like, "Wha?" and then I'll have to restart the whole chapter and that just pisses me off BIG TIME. I've had to do it before, and that's why it's taken longer then I thought to type up some of the chapters.**

**94 REVIEWS! OMG 6 REVIEWS UNTIL 100! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE BECAUSE I'M SO SO F-ING HAPPY! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SSSSSOOOOOOO SSSSOOOOOO SSSSSOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSO MUCH! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS! -is too excited to type anything more-**

**Playlist For Chapter: **

**Wolf Scent - Howard Shore**  
**The Bitter End - Placebo**  
**Lies - Evanescene**  
**No More Sorrow - Linkin Park**

* * *

My world suddenly shattered.

All concrete thoughts went out the window.

Jules. My little Julia.

With a vampire.

Dead? Alive? Broken?

The world was spinning, and I caught glimpses of just about everything around me; the walls, the people, the sofa, the floor.

And then darkness took over me.

* * *

" . . . We need all the help we can get. Please." The voice was heartbroken, and it sounded like it was sobbing.

I could hear shallow breathing, and then a broken cry, and someone comforting them quickly. The floor creaked as I was sure someone walked over to the crying person. Maybe they were comforting them again.

Why was that person crying? Did they have a reason too? Where was I? Why was I here?

"Carlisle, Embry," A new voice said, musical and melodic and insanely beautiful, said, though it was a male's.

"Trisha? Trisha?" Embry's voice was crying.

_Embry_.

I was shocked back into the real world, the world where I could hear Embry's voice, and why I knew I had blacked out, completely fainting in front of everyone.

_Julia_.

My eyes didn't flutter open; they flew, and I was jumping up, my hands grasping at nothing. My heart was pounding fiercely, and tears sprang to my eyes automatically as I knew that Jules wasn't beside me, and that she could be gone . . . or dead.

Embry's arms were around me in an instant, and he held me close, whispering to me where I was and why I was hear. I was at the Cullens' house because the pack had came to see if the Cullens had ran across any new scents or if they had maybe seen Jules or Claire.

Embry moved so that I was on his lap, and he was sitting where I had obviously been laying. As soon as I thought of Jules again, the tears poured out of my eyes in rivers and I was holding back hiccuping sobs.

Where was she? Why had she been taken? What had I ever done wrong?

Suddenly, I could hear Sam's voice. "There is an imprint and Paul and Trisha's sister at stake. Do you understand how this is tearing us apart?"

"Yes, Sam, we do. We'll do the best we can. Jasper, Bella, Rose, Esme and Emmett are out searching at this second." A new voice, almost as musical as the first voice, said.

I stopped crying long enough to see my surroundings; I was in an open house with pale everything. Quil was standing there, leaning against Seth, with Paul and Sam in front of two of the pale people. The pale people were beautiful too; one with blond hair and a wise smile. One with bronze hair, who was staring at me. One was very small, only a child, with bronze hair that hung in curls, and the last one had spiky black hair and was very short.

I clutched on to Embry tightly, and stared at them. Paul looked at me, and when he saw I was sobbing, he was over in a split second, yanking me out of Embry's arms and into his.

"We'll find them, Trisha, I promise. We'll find them." Paul voice cracked with sorrow and agony.

I clung to Paul and began to sob, "Jules . . . Jules . . . Julia . . ."

He clung to me as well, and I could feel the sobs rumbling through his chest. It was like something just exploded inside of him, and now, he was just ready to cry until someone found them.

Wait. Shouldn't I have been _out there looking for her_?

All that time . . . that time spent crying . . . when I could have been finding her and Claire and scooping them up in my arms to feel their sweet, tiny embraces. . . .

The small girl was staring at me with strange, wide eyes before she disappeared in a blur. I blinked after her, reaching out, wondering where she went.

"You couldn't. If it is a vampire, which we're positive it is, the vampire could kill you in three seconds flat," The bronze haired male said, his voice kind.

"Edward, this isn't easy on any of them," The small spiky haired girl lilted, her voice filled with wondering sorrow.

"Trisha, what was the last thing that Jules was wearing? What does Jules look like?" The blond one, who must have been Carlisle, asked, his voice pleading.

I pulled away from Paul, who kept a hand on my shoulder. Embry joined me, standing beside me, his one hand interlocked with one of mine. Quil, Seth and Sam joined us, Quil still standing against Seth for support. Seth's face was pained, and Sam's face was mirroring Seth's.

I looked at his as if he were stupid. Is it not hard to figure out what two small Native American girls' look like?

The bronze haired male shook his head. "Alice can see the future. Carlisle was wondering what Jules and Claire looked like so that if Alice has a vision, she'll be able to identify them."

The short one, Alice then, nodded eagerly. "Edward's right."

I looked at Quil, who had closed his eyes and somehow had calmed his breathing. Tears welled in my eyes again as I looked away from the bronze haired one, Edward, to Alice. "Well, Jules last had her hair in a braid, and she was wearing–"

Suddenly, I heard a crash, like a door smashing against a wall and then a tiny voice shriek out, "_QWIL_!"

My heart stopped, and I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. There, standing in front of a glass door frame, was a burly male with dark, curly hair. Behind him, was the rest of the pack–Leah, Jared, Jacob, Brady, Collin–and another female with a heart shaped face and Caramel hair.

In the burly vampire's arms, was Claire, her face streaked with tears. Almost everything was fine about her; the only thing wrong was that her eyes were filled with fear. "_QWIL_!" she screamed again, reaching for him.

Quil's eyes snapped open, and he ran for her, taking her in his arms and cooing to her that she's okay and that she'll always be okay now. Everyone echoed Quil's relief; there were hugs around and kisses and everything else. Happiness bolted through my veins, but that was very short lived.

But where was Jules? What had that _stinky, blood sucking, leech face, ass hole _done with _Jules_?

I couldn't feel my anger, my sorrow, my horror, my terror, anymore, and for some reason, I just wanted to go throw someone or something off. I let go of Paul, and my world was spinning slowly into a mayhem that I wasn't able to control. That bothered me. I let go of Paul and I slowly began to pace, the only way to control all of my emotions. They were about to explode into a flurry of actions that I probably would have to pay for later.

Claire was fine and snuggled into Quil's arms, her tiny eyes closed. She must have been asleep, for her lips were trembling now. Quil looked at me, his eyes filled with pain, but he still seemed relieved to have Claire in his arms. I didn't even begin to question about the imprint; I didn't want to blow my top in front of everyone. Everyone else was staring at me as I paced in front of Embry, my hands on my hips in a weak attempt of denial.

The rest of the pack filed in, taking their places wherever they felt comfortable. Embry was still the closest to me, his hand reaching out to me. I didn't take it, for my motherly instincts were in full swing, and I wasn't about to abandon them. The vampires didn't seem bothered by the presence of all of the wolves.

Everyone seemed to be thinking, for no one said anything.

I took that time to sort out my own jumbled thoughts.

What could I have done to a vampire? What could I have done–

In a flash, Edward was in front of me, grabbing my shoulders, not tightly, but not loosely. He shook me delicately. "Do you remember the vampire that attacked you?" he asked.

Embry was up at my side as well now, but he grabbed Edward's hands and ripped them off. There was fury in his eyes as he said, "Don't you dare touch her again."

Edward and Embry were giving each other the stink eye right before Alice cried, "_NO!_"

* * *

**Cliff hanger, sort of. XD**

**Thank you all SO much for reading. I love you all. (Not creeper like, but you people already know that.)**

**Review please! Tell me how I'm doing!**

**BAI! ^-^**


	24. I Love You, Embry

**Hi!**

**Computer is f-ed, so no author's note today. XD**

**OMG, 99! -dies- THANK YOU! NO AMOUNT OF THANK YOU'S COULD EXPRESS MY THANKFULNESS!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Down With The Sickness - Disturbed**

* * *

I looked over at Alice, who was snarling, but she was against the wall, and despite her fearsome snarl, her eyes were wide and horror filled. Edward let out a quick snarl before he stepped back, shaking his head violently. Alice was shivering as she slid down the wall and into a ball on the floor, her eyes vacant, like a doll's, but her snarl was growing into one that was straight out of a nightmare. Carlisle was beside her in seconds, and the werewolves were all snarling, echoing Alice's. The Caramel haired woman was also beside Alice.

"Alice, what are you seeing? What are you seeing?" Carlisle asked, his voice calm.

Alice looked as if she couldn't move, but suddenly, her mouth was moving. "I'm seeing a place, deep in the trees. It's not night time, but some time in the afternoon, and I can see a vampire with black hair. It's a female, and she has a small girl in her arms. She's holding her up, and the little girl is sleeping, but she keeps whispering a name that I can't hear!"

My body was frozen, and I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out who that little girl was.

Julia.

With a burst of adrenaline, I was moving suddenly, crouching down in front of Alice, grabbing her shoulders. I was kneeling on the pale carpet and I began shaking her, and it was like shaking a brick wall. "Alice! Alice! _Alice, damn it, is it Jules_?"

Edward snarled, but I don't think it was directed at me. Alice was silent, like she was too involved with the vision now. Edward's voice cracked the silence. "The vampire is coming here. She's after Trisha. Jules was just a sign, a premonition of what was going to happen. The vampire isn't going to kill Jules; she's using her as a hostage."

"A hostage?" Paul whispered. "Why?"

Alice snapped out of the vision, and she was suddenly alive and awake; she jumped up and was bolting up the stairs for something. Edward snarled again, and whipped his bronze haired head in direction of the back door that the wolves had come through.

"What? What?" I asked, stepping forward to brace myself.

Alice suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her tiny face pinched, but very serious. "Wolves, go north, and follow the border line. Emmett, Carlisle, go west until you reach the border, then go south. Edward, I want you to meet up with Bella, Jazz and Rose, and then meet up with the wolves." Alice's face was grim.

Sam bared his teeth, but didn't snarl. He nodded once, then motioned for the rest of the wolves to follow him. I automatically knew something was terribly wrong; since when did the werewolves listen to the vampires?

Everyone followed quickly but Quil, Paul, Embry and Leah. Quil bolted forward to kiss me on the cheek before he gulped and followed, but I had a feeling he wasn't going with the wolves; he was going to La Push. He wouldn't have to deal with Claire's parents though; he would be able to lie and say that he picked her up and was down at the beach with her.

Carlisle smiled at me before he and the burly one exited the house in blurs. That left me with Leah, Paul, Edward, Alice and Embry.

"What's happening?" Paul growled, the growl deep from in his chest.

"At the end of the vision I saw that the vampire was only a few miles away from here, so we're going out to meet her, to see what she wants and if we can get it for her. Unless, of course, it's you. Then we'll fight her," Alice said breathlessly.

Paul nodded, and then gave me a long look. "You take care of my sister, or I'll kill you all. Love you Trisha." And with that, he bolted out of the house, quivering from head to toe like a tuning fork.

Leah swiftly went forward, pulling me into a hug. "Trisha, I promise you that the leech will be dead." She let me go before bolting for the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Suddenly, Edward turned his head back toward the door once more. He bared his teeth, and then whipped back to look at me. "Esme, Alice, get Trisha out of here!"

The Caramel haired vampire was at my side, urging me to come with her, her golden eyes glowing. I looked back at Embry, who stepped forward, cradling my face in his hands before he kissed me softly. "We'll get 'em," he said.

"Wait, Em," I whispered, clinging on to him. My worry exploded through my body, making me shiver. "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course," he said, pulling back and smiling at me. He bent and kissed me again, his eyes filled with pain. He bit his lip, his eyes welling with tears. "I have to go. I need to kill that leech personally. Trisha, I love you so much." The next kiss was fixed with salty tears. He kissed my forehead before he went for the door.

"Wait, Embry," I called, reaching out for him. My heart did the same.

He turned to face me, his hand on the door knob. The tears were gone now, but his eyes were still welling with them.

"I love you," I told him, the truth spilling into my voice.

"I love you too," he whispered as he opened the door, slipped outside, and then closed it.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Oops, caps. XD**

**REVIEW PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSE!**

**BAI!**


	25. The Vampire

**Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, HI!**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 106 REVIEWS! Holy shit, holy crap, holy crow, holy poop, holy cow, holy PANTS!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU GUYS HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR HAVING YOU ALL READ MY STORY AND I JUST LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER AND DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE TELL YOU THAT YOU SUCK!**

**WHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Well, on the more negitive side of things, I have writer's block. Yes, the horrible sensation in a writer's head that makes them want to jump off a cliff. I have the dreaded WB on ALL my stories, so I'm just pushing through it, loosing a hell of a lot of sleep, and consuming more then three pops and an Ice Cap.**

**Thank you guys so much for everything! I hope you think this chapter is good!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Howling - Within Temptation**  
**Hero - Skillet**

* * *

The Caramel haired woman, Esme, had her hand on the small of my back and was leading me forward, through the pale living room, and then Alice was at my side, clutching my hand tightly. Her hand reminded me of a stone cold vise, and it was almost as strong as one too.

Suddenly, I could feel my legs were going faster, having to keep time with the vampires. My world blurred, and I felt my feet leave the ground. I couldn't even put a description to the feeling; it was just that strange.

We were suddenly in a garage with a concrete floor and a pale ceiling. We were in front of a very expensive looking car, canary yellow in color. Esme opened the back door for me, and Alice pushed me in. I landed on my back side though, and I was reaching for the seat belt instinctively, but I didn't have time to put it on. The inside of the car was almost as expensive looking as the outside; genuine leather, nothing at all like I was used too.

Alice was in the back seat with me, her hand still clutching mine. She looked like she was in pain, and my hand was starting to hurt as she kept a constant stream of pressure on it. Esme was in the front seat, and we were almost airborne as we reversed out of the garage, and on to the driveway. Esme turned around with the sharp squeal of tires, and suddenly we were flying down the road, trees passing by us. It wasn't the main road, but more of a private road leading from the house to the highway.

It was all going so fast I could barely keep up with it.

We kept driving, and Esme looked back at us. "Everyone all right?" she asked, her voice a high, worried sound.

I nodded mutely, my stomach ready to explode.

The car was suddenly going faster then before, and just as fast as the car was going, I could feel my emotions and my thoughts running through my head like a whirl wind.

Jules would be safe. Embry would save her. The vampire would die. Everyone would live. Embry and I would live happily ever after and Emily and Sam would have a beautiful baby girl and everyone would be happy. . . .

Well, at least, that was how I hoped it would happen.

Alice then let out a snarl that made me shriek, and she dropped my hand, which was numb with agony. "Esme, faster," she growled, looking back out the window, she quickly rolled the window down and threw her head out, the wind making her hair dance as she looked out and behind the car. "Shoot," Alice snarled, and her snarl was very animistic. She looked back at us and her face had completely changed; no longer was she innocent and beautiful. She kept her head out the window, and the wind blew in the car, making me chilled and shiver.

Suddenly, Esme screamed, "_Alice_!"

It all happened so quickly.

Esme was yelling and leaping from the front seat into the back, just about crushing me. The car jerked to a stop, and the force made me crush against the seat in front of me. The world was spinning, and I felt as if I was going to be sick. Esme made a mad grab for Alice shoulder, then she tried to grab Alice's waist, but from what I could see beyond Esme's hair, something was grabbing Alice around the neck, and was pulling her.

My fury, my fear, my pain all fused into one blob of emotion.

And that's when I heard Alice gasp then scream as she was yanked out the window in a blur of black and white.

I was shrieking, "_Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice! Alice! ALICE!_" just as I was lunging for the window. If Alice had been hurt . . . If Alice was dead . . . I didn't know what the hell I would do with myself.

And it had all been my fault. I hadn't grabbed Alice, I hadn't thought of anything to do for Alice. Seconds later and I would have been able to–

I was climbing over Esme, but Esme grabbed my waist, her cold hands gripping, locking me in place as I feebly grasped the window frame and thundered, "_ALICE!_"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flashing blur of color, and I whipped my head in the direction of it, only to see another one, which made my heart thump louder, and made me turn in that direction. They blurs of color kept circling around the car, and all I could hear was the pounding of my terrified pulse and the snarls of vampires and werewolves.

Esme launched herself forward, letting go of my waist. She flew as a streak into the driver's seat, and the car lunged forward, speeding along the road, spinning rocks and gravel up uselessly. I rocked with the force of the speeding car, and the window that was still open was blowing in air at a crazy rate, like the wind was howling around us.

My fear was screaming at me to give up, but I knew I couldn't.

This was for Jules.

Just as the thought of a horror-struck Jules rolled through my head, the car shook again, and there was a deadly crunching sound of metal being abused. I slowly looked up, where the roof was creaking and shaking. Esme was screaming, up I could barely hear it over the roaring of my heart.

Just as sudden as the metal was creaking, it was being ripped with a metallic screeching noise. The roof came off in one giant chunk, all but one piece missing. The jagged edges of the roof looked very deadly, and like they were going to kill me.

But the metal wasn't what I was going to worry about.

It was the vampire right above me.

* * *

**Cliffy! **

**Well, I better go; still got more stories to update. **

**So lazyyyyyyy. . . . . . . . . **

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**BAI!**

**P.S. (I won't be updating much this week because of our city's festival thingy that I'm a part of. I get to throw candy at children. Hehehehe.)**


	26. Author's Note

**! :( :( :( :( :( :( T^T**

Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg. I'm SO sorry for not updating, words cannot describe my sorry-ness, but I've been a biznatch lately and I haven't been updating but it isn't my fault and my computer is extremely screwed up and it won't load and now my Internet is crashing and I don't have any sleep or energy in my system and I really want to say how sorry I am but I'm running out of words and ways to say how sorry I am and- BAH!

Okay, let me start from the VERY START OF THIS WHOLE MESS.

Everyone knows how I have like an old '95 computer and it hates me with all of its hard drive. Well, I'm starting to think it's time to retire my computer because it takes just about thirty minutes for it to start up and sometimes when it does start up the start bar won't show up or the desk top doesn't work, so you can all just about imagine my distress and frustration. So, now, I've been trying to track down a good computer that isn't very much money, and have had no success, which of course, leads to anger and frustration and cheese eating. Also, my Internet isn't that up to date so my Internet is really REALLY slow and for some reason it just likes to freeze for no reason and I'm starting to believe I've been cursed. And my spell check is f-ed too.

And now, through all of that, my family and I have been trying to plan a camping trip for a few weeks now, and we finally got into the camping park that we wanted to . . . to only find out the site that we were given HAS NO F-ING TREES. I need trees when I camp. Don't ask me why, that's just how I am.

So, on the topic of camping, I'm going to be gone for the next week and a half, so no updating. Man, you all probably hate me now. And EVERYONE IS REVIEWING MY STORIES AND I CAN'T GIVE THEM UPDATES!

Why? Why me?

All right. I just want to give you guys some statuses on my stories to let you kind of know what's going on in my head right now.

Dancing With The Wolves: OMG, I made a cliff hanger. Why the hell did I do that and then not update!

Faith, Trust, And a Little Bit of Imprint Dust (or as I now call it: FTLBID): Not really a cliffy. Not much to worry about here.

Golden Sun: Half of the chapter is typed up . . . just has to edit it and type the rest. DX

White Shadows: WRITER'S FREAKING BLOCK. WHY?

And it's paining me extremely to not be able to update as much as I have been in the past. I mean, I'm used to updating almost 24/7, but then my computer started to break and now I'm going camping. And it's not that I WANT to update so much. It's I NEED TO UPDATE. NOW. Right NOW. I MUST UPDATE. It's an addiction, I believe, and I think I'm starting to get a little more then just obessed with updating. Last night, I had a dream that I met all of my original characters in real life, and we had a conversation with how my stories should go. It was freaking creepy.

Also-again-I just want to thank all of my reviewers, who's names are way to numerous for me to put down. That and I'm lazy, tired, and it's extremely late in my time zone right now. BUT YOU GUYS ALL F-ING ROCK I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE I NEED THE FEEDBACK! I LLLLLOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Thank you all so much for dealing with all my crap. I will be back, in just a week or so. Thank you. Really.

With numerous apologies about not updating and having so much going on right now,

~Ally


	27. Hostage

**HIIIII!**

Well, I'm finally back from camping (without any f-ing trees), and I'm unpacked and ready to start updating! But, sadly, I still have my screwed up computer, which STILL hates me and STILL freezes. But I love it anyway. :)

All right, well, instead of a huge camping flashback, I'll just narrow it down to what happened-like, the funny stuff, and the bad stuff-without any commentary by me or anything like that, because you guys probably really want your chapter because it's been like frickin' two weeks and all of that crap.

So, basically, my site had no trees, it rained for four days, I was stuck with a cranky ass toddler, we had no trees, I fell down a hill and got a scar, I got sick and puked on the last two days, we had no trees, we ran out of marshmellows, I was left to try and start a fire-which let me tell you, me + matches + paper + music + gas = RUN FOR YOUR F-ING LIVES!-I had to golf in the rain, was forced to eat veggies, WE HAD NO TREES, it got really windy and we had to watch Barney for four hours straight, was forced to watch Barbie with a two year old, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I was attacked by bugs. Big M.F. beatles.

So ya. I did not have fun camping.

But, ahhh, I'm back in civalization, which, let me tell you, I'm glad to be back. I thought camping would never end. I tried to steal a friend's Blackberry so I could see what was going on here, and she wouldn't let me, so ya. Not fun.

Oh, and one last thing before I go on with the regular stuff: My friend's mom was the person to pull us out there, so I got to listen to Billy Talent for three hours-there and back-so, as you can guess, I'm now obessed with Billy Talent. XD

HOLY -BEEP-! 120 reviews? Are you serious? ARE YOU SERIOUS? OMG, OMG, OMG, O. M. G. YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!

Onward, kiddies.

Playlist For Chapter:

The Dead Can't Testify - Billy Talent  
White Sparrows - Billy Talent

P.S. = Sorry if it's crappy. It'll take me a bit to get back into the swing of things.

P.P.S. = There are some swears in this one. Beware.

* * *

A pale hand jutted out, and I felt pressure on my head. Suddenly, _pain_! Extreme, retching agony coming from my head as I could feel myself being lifted up into the air. My hair was out of my eyes, and my roots felt like they were being ripped out by their ends. Esme was shrieking and I could feel her frantically trying to grab on to my leg, but whatever was pulling on my hair was lifting me up now, and the pain coming from my head was almost so much that I was going to pass out.

I looked up through my blind terror to see that she had a fist full of my hair, and she was jerking my through the hole in the car roof so that she could hold me to eye level with her.

Her eyes were as red as rubies, and her smile was very disturbing. It was like she was extremely glad that she had finally found me, and that when she was going to finish me off, she would do it slowly and painfully.

The horror, the terror, the fear, the disbelief. They all rocked through my system making my fingers numb, and they made my mind dump all common sense that it had stored up in the years. Tears bloomed in my eyes, and I could help but let some of the escape, for I knew today, would be the day I die.

And it would be too. There was nothing I was going to be able to do to stop this woman and her vampire fury. She could crack my neck in second, or even kill me by ripping my throat out and letting my crimson blood fall to the ground.

_Embry. Paul. _The names flew through my mind. I knew that they were werewolves, and maybe, if I was lucky, they would save me, because I knew that I was too weak, and too scared, to do anything for myself.

I let my eyes wheel as I could hear Esme screeching. Out of the right corner of my eye, I could see four or five blurs coming towards me, two of the white, the other black, brown and gray. I slowly turned my eyes back to the vampire holding me up by my hair, and she was still grinning at me.

"Stop, or I'll kill her." The words were mean, cruel, and rapped out.

The blurs stopped, motionless now. I could see all different colors and shades of wolves as they crept out of the shadows of the trees, their snarls echoing off of each other. The pale blurs stopped, and I saw Alice and Carlisle, both of them snarling.

I yelped out as the vampire yanked on my hair harder.

"Out of the car, vampire," the vampire said.

Esme was out of the car in seconds, and she was quivering, her eyes locked on me. The agony was mixing with my fear, and I wanted to sob, but I managed to stay completely calm.

More vampires came out of the trees; Edward, I knew, and the dark-haired, burly vampire was familiar, but the others I didn't know; a honey blond male, a glorious blond female, and a brown haired female who was looking like she was ready to kill.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked, and though he was a good five feet away, his voice rang out clear and calm.

That pissed the vampire right off. "What do I _want_? _What do I want_? You all know what I want." She shook me around for a reaction, which made my hair wretch again and made me yelp. The wolves all snarled, and one of them howled, but I was in so much pain I barely noticed. "This one, dead. That's what I want."

"You know we can't do that, Carolina," Edward whispered, his whisper blowing toward us with the wind.

"Her little wolves _killed him_! _Killed him, my love_!" The vampire, Carolina, screamed, and her fingers weaved farther into my hair, and she was ripping harder; I could feel some of the hairs releasing from my scalp. Her voice was filled with pure heart break, pure emotional throe.

The wolves snarled again, and a deep gray one snapped his jaws together. The vampires growled, the growl rumbling deep from in their throats.

Alice snarled too, and she shook her head. "Don't do it, Carolina. You know it's not worth it. We can work something out, I swear."

"_We can't work something out_!" she shrieked, before she ripped me fully out of the car.

Everyone else yelped and some gasped. The terror and pain made the tears run from my eyes in streams.

_Jules, Paul, Dad, Embry, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, Rachel, Kim, Quil, Jacob, Jared . . . Mom, I love you all. I'm so sorry I had to go like this. _My thoughts were almost feeble as I slowly looked out, and sobbed silently, shuddering.

"Carolina," Edward cautioned, his pale hands going out toward her. "Please, just let Trisha go."

I could feel Carolina shaking, and her breaths were jerky, and she was breathing shallowly. "You've never felt the heart break. You've never felt the loneliness of having your loved one killed." Her voice was tiny, and if she could have cried, she probably would have been.

Edward then said, "I have. I thought someone I love was dead for twenty four hours. I know how it feels, Carolina. Revenge doesn't get anyone anywhere."

Esme's face was extremely pained, and the wolves were bristling, trying to come closer without Carolina knowing. The other vampires kept up a constant stream of growls and snarls, but Alice, Carlisle and Edward were slowly going closer to us, there palms up toward her; a sign of peace.

"You _thought_! You _thought_! He _is dead you son of a bitch_!" Carolina screamed, shaking my around and making me scream in pain and murderous horror.

One of the wolves howled again.

"Please," Carlisle whispered. "We don't want to hurt you."

"_Fuck that you assholes_! _She's going to die_!" Carolina screamed in pure torture and she swung her arm back–

–And the last thing I saw was the blurs of color before I smashed into something hard and I blacked out.

* * *

**There you have it!**

Review, review, review!

I would talk more, but I gotta update my other stories too. XD

Again, sorry for the long time of not updating. Really, I am.

Love you guys so much!

BAI!


	28. Reunion

**HEY!**

Well, I have writer's block on all my stories. Not fun, and I feel like I'm going insane.

My computer is fried. Basically. Nothing is working anymore, and I'm surprised I can even update this. DX

But ya. This chappy is basically all that sappy stuff that makes me cry when I picture it and all of that jazz. It was kinda fun writing it though, because I haven't writen a sappy, lovey-dovey chapter in awhile, so I was like, "YAY!" It was funny, but I really hope you guys like this chapter.

I have no words for how thankful I am to all of you readers. Each and every one of you, I'm serious, deserve some sort of trophy. You are constantly reviewing and constantly giving me your feed back and all I can say every time I get an email is "Wow." I mean, you guys have been supporting me since, what, March? I mean, that's a really long time to be keeping up with my updates, and all I can say is THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! You guys are my inpspriation for every single chapter, and I can tell you, if you guys didn't review, I would be nowhere.

THANK YOU. SO MUCH. This chapter is out to everyone! Even those who haven't reviewed!

127 reviews! HOLY -enter your favorite word here-! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you all so much, you guys are like my second family!

Well, onward before I start crying because I'm so dang happy.

Playlist For Chapter:

River Flows In You - Yurima

* * *

The first thing I woke up to was the sensation of loss. It was flying through my veins like some sort of strange chemical that was forcing me to breath in and out and in again.

The second thing was _no _pain. After being attacked by a vampire once, I had been in so much pain I thought I had died. Having waking up to no pain was almost magical, but it also scared me. Maybe this time, instead of the last, I was dead. If I were dead, was that why breathing was like something . . . forced? That was forced to be breathing like how I was?

The third thing was that I could feel the warmness wrapped around me like some sort of vise. It was comforting, but in the same time, it was panic-inducing. I had no clue where I was, and I also had no clue what had happened, and who was hurt and where everyone was and–

I felt my eyes fly open, and I was met with some sort of strange, brown stacco roof. It was the color of chocolate, and that worried me even more then I really should have been worried.

Was heaven made out of chocolate?

I shook my head slowly, throwing that irrational thought out of my mind, and I made myself sit up, though my body was telling me not to. I was laid out on some strange futon, and there was a rich, deep oak desk on the other side of the roof, which had organized papers piled on it. Behind that, was a dark bookcase, filled wit medical books and volumes of all sizes and colors. The sunlight was streaming in through the wind to my right, and outside, the trees were swaying in the wind, and their evergreen needles were quivering.

Well, wherever I was, it was an office of some sorts.

I slowly stared out that window, trying to place a name to where I was. I heard nothing, just my constant huffs of worried, concerned, terrified breaths.

My worry suddenly peaked as I realized I really didn't have time to be staring out a silly window.

I needed to find Jules. I needed to see Embry. I had to find Paul, and make sure that the leech was dead. I had to see my father, tell him that I love him and that he was the best father ever. I needed to make sure that everyone was-

"Twishy?" I heard a tiny voice whisper.

The voice sent torrents of relief through my system and I wanted to jump up and scream and shout and grab the person and tuck them safely away in my arms. I wanted to sob, and I was shivering with an all over feeling of wonder and worry and thankfulness. I still wanted to jump up and grab the person.

Which, is almost what I did. The world was a blur and I was in motion, running, grabbing, and hugging.

I couldn't have cared if the world was on fire. I couldn't have cared if I were some sort of mutant alien. All I knew, and all I cared about was the little girl who was in my arms once more, safe, sound, and hopefully not scarred for life. I prayed silently that Jules didn't remember or hadn't seen anything to scary that would make her have nightmares or anything.

That was all I cared about at that second.

"Oh, Jules, Jules, _Jules_," I whispered, tears springing to my eyes once again. Her tiny body was clinging to mine. "You're okay, right? You're all right? Are you hurt?"

All Jules said was, "Twishy, Twishy, Twishy!"

I pulled back to look at her tiny, beautiful face. She seemed all right, if anything, she seemed extremely happy and grateful that I was awake. I sobbed and I hugged her closer to me, and I could feel her sobbing too.

Distantly, I heard a door open, but I didn't give a hoot. I kept staring at Jules, and I kept crying, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I fwine," Jules replied, and she looked away from me, and behind her, where the door had been opened.

Suddenly, we were both being swept off our feet, and I clung to Jules tighter as I felt hot arms wrap around my waist and under my knees, and it was pressing me to something even hotter then the arms themselves. I kept Jules in my lap, and she was smiling and tears kept rolling down her face.

I could hear the person's heart beating wildly in there chest, and all sensation of loss was gone.

My Embry. My Jules. They were both safe, and that made my family almost complete.

I sobbed out, "Embry."

Embry's chest was shaking too, and I faintly heard him whisper, "Trisha," before he was hugging me closer, his lips moving through my hair.

I pressed myself against him, hugging him around his giant body. "Oh, E-E-Em, is everyone all right?" The tears kept running down my face.

Embry leaned back, his face completely relaxed, and tears were welling in his eyes as well. He looked so handsome, so caring, so lovely, that I almost sobbed even harder at the sight. "Yes, everyone's fine. There all downstairs; Paul, Leah, Sam, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Brady, Collin, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice. Everyone's fine."

I smiled through my tears, and I let Embry hug me even closer, and Jules was hugging us both now, taking turns, switching from hugging Embry's giant chest to hugging me.

"Jules, what happened? Do you remember anything?" I asked, still trying to make sure she was all right.

"I had nap at pwayschool, and got up here," Jules said, blinking. Her tiny face seemed very confused.

Good. Jules had slept through the whole ordeal, which didn't bother me one bit. It just mjade me cry even harder in happiness, and I hugged her back, still being cradled in Embry's warm, protecting arms. I wasn't in any pain. Jules was fine. Embry was fine. Paul was fine. Everyone was okay, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. My world was slowly starting to piece itself back to normal, which was completely fine by me. I was alost relieved that my life would slowly be back to normal.

I looked up into Embry's warm, clear eyes, watching them as they glimmered and tears peaked out. I smiled, and he smiled, and I wrapped one arm around Jules, and the other around Embry's neck, smiling and grinning like some sort of loon.

"I love you," he said, his voice shaking.

"I love you too," I whispered before our lips met in a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you again for everything. Really. Without you guys, I would be nothing, and I would be nowhere.**

I love you all so so so so so much!

Well, review and tell me what you think please! :D

BAI!

:DDDDD


	29. Another Dang Author's Note

****

T^T

All I can say is it's gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. GGGGGOOOONNNNEEEE!

I must sadly post that my beloved 1995 computer had now passed on to a better world, one where his hard drive shall forever live and he shall forever be young and have fast Internet. Yes, we'll all miss you, my beloved computer, even though you hated my guts, probably hated it when I was typing like a mad man and screaming like a banshee when I got all my reviews and once you tried to eat all of my story files, but I still love you anyway and I wish you were still alive and working and everything like that.

So, basically, through all that babble, I was trying to say that my computer has died and I am now computerless and am using my aunt's laptop quickly so I may at least tell you all that my computer is dead.

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that my computer died and we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later and for some reason it just happened a few days ago.

But anywhoo, I just wanted to say that my computer died and I probably won't be updating for a little while, but AS SOON AS I GET A NEW COMPUTER I'LL UPDATE! Promise! I swear on my life!

But I just also want to say thank you to all of my supporters and my friends and reviewers and readers. I love you all so much you guys ARE my second family now. Luffles you guys so much!

I better go; aunt wants her laptop back.

Thank you so much, sorry so much, and love you so much.

~Ally

P.S. All of my stories are now dedicated to Charles Jamie Junior. You are the best computer I'll ever have.


	30. Everything Will Be Normal

**I'M BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK!**

**Finally back! Jeesh, I thought I was never going to get a new computer and it was never going to work, but nevertheless, I'm back, typing, and my computer has not crashed on me yet, so I'm very VERY proud of it.**

**I'm a little peeved though, because my computer had to be ordered in which is why it took so freaking long, and of course, in the back of my mind I was like, "HURRY THE -BLEEP- UP! I HAVE STORIES TO UPDATE!" But of course, they never understand or give a crap about that, so my computer was very very slow, but it is here now, and has been set up for . . . twenty four hours and eighty minutes, I believe. YAY!**

**AND I also started school on the 30th, so now I have something to look forward to every day of the week. Personally, I just want to drop out and say screw this, but I'm not going to because I need my education to become whatever I want to become, which in this stage of my life I want to become a vetranauthorchaser. (Vet author crossed with a storm chaser.) I WARN YOU, MATH IS HORRIBLE!**

**I just want to give a big shout out to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY READERS! I swear that if you guys weren't reviewing and reading my story I would seriously just give up, fall over and die. But, yet, even through my hard times you guys (and gals) keep reviewing and reading and the one morning I woke up and had over a fifty emails just from you guys subscribing, reviewing and favoriting this story. I hope you guys like all of the things I write, and if not, I completely understanding and I just want to say that I love you all as much as I love my computer, which is A LOT.**

**So, to say how grateful, how thankful, and how FRICKIN' AWESOME you guys are, I am going to use capitals, italics, underline and a whole lot of letters.**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUCCCCHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

**I don't think you can ready it that well . . . . Well, at least you all know what it says.**

**OMFG OMFGTSFC! 131 REVIEWWWWWSSSSS? Words cannot express how much I love you all so much. THANK YOU!**

**I know it's short, but it's just how I have it sectioned off, I swear. I tried not to get lazy, but it was like, 9 o'clock at night and I was so f-ing tired . . . . .**

**I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you for all of your support, and I wish you guys the best of luck in the new school year!**

**ONWARD MARCH!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Until The Day I Die - Story Of The Year**

* * *

Our lips met and I couldn't control the amount of emotions that were flying through my system at that second. Pain, love, relief, worry; they all seemed to be completely engulfing my system, and I could barely breath. Every time I brought in a breath, it almost hurt, like it was burning, but I didn't care. I couldn't care. I didn't want to have to care.

I knew everything was going to be all right. I didn't need to know, I just knew. Now that everything was slowly starting to become normal again, I could sort of plan what was going to happen and how it was going to happen, because I knew everything was going to be _normal. _

Sam and Emily would have a beautiful son or daughter and they would live happily ever after as a married couple. Kim and Jared would get married and move somewhere else so that Kim could follow her career as a vet. Rachel and Paul would stay in La Push and have a perfect, close knit relationship with Embry and I.

My life was going to be wonderful.

Jules's hands suddenly went on to one of my cheeks, and she was pushing me away from Embry, and I blinked a few times, not understanding as Embry broke our kiss, his eyes curiously staring at Jules.

Jules smiled at him, her smile innocent as she said, "Kissing ucky."

Embry grinned, his laugh rumbling through his chest as he held us tighter and slowly began to walk out of the room.

The whole house was tranquil and very quiet as Embry made his way down the deep wooden stairs, where he turned to his right, where we entered an open concept living room filled with white furniture and it had a pale white rug on the hard wood floor. The flat screen T.V. was showing some sort of movie, but no one seemed to be watching it.

"HolyshitTrisha!" Paul screamed, his words spoken so fast that they blurred together as Paul was pulling me and Jules gently out of Embry's arms and into his. He held us close, whispering over and over that everything was all right now. Jules clung to Paul's shoulder well I managed to wrap my arms around his giant chest.

"Oh Paul," I whispered, happy-tears slowly welling in my eyes. "Oh Paul."

All of my emotions were flying through me at top speed, and I almost felt sick to my stomach.

I slowly looked past Paul and into the living room, where I saw Sam, Jared and Quil smiling at me, and Seth grinning. Leah was making her way toward me, and behind her, I could see the vampires, their gazes grateful and happy.

After a few more moments in Paul's arms, he slowly put me on my own two feet, and Jules clung to me, her tiny hands locking around my neck. I felt Embry's hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Paul smiled, and whispered again, "Everything will be all right."

Leah was in front of me now, grinning, her black hair sticking up in tuffs. "I told you I'd get her." She seemed extremely proud of herself.

I blinked a few times, and smiled. "Thanks, Leah, really." It felt weird to smile, like the world didn't want me to smile just yet.

But, as I watched everyone around me–Esme and Carlisle, hand in hand; Alice and a blond male, Alice waving and laughing carelessly; Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil and Jacob, all sitting together, their faces relieved; two smaller Quileute boys, who I vaguely remembered as Collin and Brady; Edward and the brunette girl, who I assumed was Bella, and their little daughter in their arms; the glorious blond and the burly dark-haired male–and I could tell that even though the werewolves didn't really like the vampires, and vice versa, that there was a real family dynamic in the air, like everyone was family and that they would all work together. Almost everyone that I loved was there, and nothing could change that.

I could feel the gratefulness following through me, and I slowly stepped forward, Embry's hand sliding off my shoulder. "Um, everyone?" I felt extremely stupid and useless and really idiotic, but I knew that it was mandatory. "I just wanted to say . . . thanks for saving my life. Again."

Carlisle said, "You're welcome. Anything to help a friend."

"Oh, honey," was all Esme said before she came to me in a blur of white and I felt her cold, yet soft arms around me. She broke the embrace and slowly stepped back, smiling.

"We all need some sort of excitement now that Bella's a vampire," the dark-haired vampire scoffed.

Paul laughed, throwing his head back; he was so at ease it almost worried me. But yet, in the back of my mind, I knew that was how I should feel too. How I should be acting know that Jules, Claire and I are safe and sound and not in danger anymore.

Again, I slowly looked around the room, smiling as more tears blurred my vision.

I could tell by the looks on their faces that everything would be fine now.

* * *

**AHA! There you have it! Everything shall be normal!**

Or will it?

I dunno yet. I haven't decided. Heehehe.

Well, thank you all so much for reading my story, dealing with my crap, and reviewing like crazy! I love you all so much!

Review please! It makes me write faster!

Thank you so much!

BAI!


	31. The Name Game

**HIII!**

**Well, first of all, I just want to say THANK YOU. I never EVER thought that Dancing With The Wolves was ever going to get this popular. I swear, when I was first posting this, I was like, "Dude, why am I doing this? No one will ever read this." But now, when I go back, I'm like, "HOLY F BOMB, PEOPLE ARE READING THIS!" In which case, that statement is why I started this whole babbling paragraph in the first place.**

**So, to get to the point, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU! TTTTHHHAAANNNNKKK YYYYOOOUUUU!**

**Also, I'm not going to be updating as often as I have in the past because of school and other things such as my piano lessons, so I'm sorry for that.**

**136 REVIEWS? THANK YOU!**

**OnWaRd!**

**WAIT! One more thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that Stephanie Meyer has created. I only own Jules and Trisha.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Besaid Island - Final Fantasy X Soundtrack**  
**Rikku's Theme - Final Fantasy X Soundtrack**

**One more thing! I find that a lot of the Final Fantasy X (which, yes, I have played. I am currently on Final Fantasy x-2) music reminds me of La Push or a beach or of a Quileute for some reason. Maybe it's just me, so maybe I'm crazy, but I like the songs anyway.**

**Okay, onward for real this time.**

* * *

"Alea? Nah, Taleah. Asher? No, Ashton would be better. Lizabeth. Or Elizabeth. That would be nice. Lucas? Luka sounds like something you'd name a dog. Rashel? Or maybe Andrea . . . Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Em, you'll find the right name. Promise." Kim reached over to pat Emily's hand, and she smiled.

I smiled too, looking out the window as rain poured from the heavens, beating against the windows of Emily's house. The gray sheets of rain kept falling in torrents, and I vaguely wondered if anyone was outside.

That made me think of Embry. Embry and I were still the match made in heaven, and I loved him more then I had loved anyone else in my intire life. Many nights we would stay up late, debating over who loved the other person more, in which many cases my brother would barge in and tell Embry to get out of his house.

I then slowly turned back to the situation before me; books upon books of baby names were flooding the round oak kitchen table, and Rachel was on one side of me, her face burried in a book as she kept looking through, flipping the page every so often. Leah was reading over Rachel's shoulder, nodding at some names and wincing at others. Kim was beside Emily, who was about seven months pregnant now, and Emily was eating a banana smothered in peanut butter as she kept one hand on her stomach, which buldged out greatly under her tee-shirt.

It had been two months since my horrible almost-eaten-by-a-vampire attack, and everyone was closer knit then ever before because of it.

Behind me, in the spare bedroom just down the hall, I could hear Claire and Jules playing together; they were still best friends, just as Emily, Leah, Kim, Rachel and I were. It made me smile and giggle at the thought of Claire and Jules growing up together.

I felt so happy and so proud that Emily had chosen all of us–Leah, myself, Rachel, Kim, Embry, Jared, Paul and Sam–to help her pick the name of her child. That was something you would have to live with forever, and it just made me so . . . thankful that she had chosen us.

"How about Joylyn? You could call her Joy, you know, for a nickname or something," Rachel said, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Emily shrugged, taking another bite of the banana. "I don't know," she said. "We don't even know the sex yet, so I need boy names too."

I grabbed a blue and pink book and started flipping through the white pages to find the boy names, my eyes scanning furiously for a name I liked and a name I knew Sam and Emily would love.

"Eli?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emily shook her head. "No, my baby is not an Eli."

"Tanner?" I suggested, my eyes scanning the name. "It's a unisex name. It could be for a boy or a girl."

"I like it," Kim said, pushing a wispy strand of black hair behind her left ear.

"Oh, Emily, how about Kylie?" Rachel said, her voice in awe.

Leah slowly nodded, running a hand through her hair. It was still short, like the guys, but it had grown out to her ears, and it looked like black velvet.

Emily's dark eyes brightened instantly. "That's it. That's the one." Her face was filled with extreme happiness, and her eyes were glimmering. "Oh, Rachel, thank you. My little girl will be named Kylie. Kylie." She tested the name out, the name rolling beautifully. "My little Kylie."

I grinned and said, "That's a beautiful name."

Rachel grinned too, and so did Kim. Soon, we were all grinning at each other, Emily's eyes still bright and determinded.

Suddenly, we heard the door open, and some rough laughter was heard. I knew those laughs right away; my brother Paul, Embry, Sam and Jared were back from only they know where.

"Sam," Emily drew out his name long and loudly as she leaned back, rubbing her stomach with one hand. "We have decided on a name! Kylie!"

All of the laughter stopped, and then I could hear Sam's muffled reply of, "What if it's a boy?"

Emily looked down at her stomach. "Well, then I don't know yet."

Sam strolled around the corner, nodding his head as he came around the corner and behind Emily, where he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to him. "I love it. Kylie. Kylie what?"

"What do you mean Kylie what?" Paul said as he came around the corner too, grinning at me before he raced to Rachel's side and pulled her up so he could place a kiss on Rachel's mouth. Rachel grinned and pulled back, though still wrapped in Paul's arms.

"I think Sam means what will her middle name be?" Leah filled Paul in quickly as she took Rachel's chair, grinning as she leaned back, yawning hugely.

"Maybe her middle name could be Emily's mom's name or something. I've seen lots of people do that." And with that, Jared came around the corner as well so that he could stand by Kim and rub her shoulders.

Then, rough, warm hands covered my eyes, and darkness surrounded me. "Guess who!" a lovely voice whispered into my ear. The voice reminded me of sandy beaches, black hair, and brown eyes that were like no other.

"Is it Embry Call?" I guessed, knowing all to well who it was.

"No, it's Batman," Embry laughed into my ear before he kissed my ear lobe and his hands left my eyes so that I could see again.

"Kylie Samantha?" Kim asked as she leaned back farther.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Emily laughed out, "No."

"Kylie . . . Lila? Wait, no, that was a horrible idea," Leah said, shaking her head.

Embry was standing at my side now, looking over my shoulder as I kept flipping through the pages of the baby names book.

We were all silent, slowly picking names out of our heads and then saying them, which all of them Sam and Emily turned down. A few of them I actually really liked, but Sam and Emily didn't.

After a few more moments, Sam finally said, "Ray. With an E."

Emily's eyebrows pulled together. "Kylie Rae? R-a-e?"

Sam nodded, and the rest of us looked at Emily in relief and happiness. Emily cocked her head, her eyes confused now, until she said, "Kylie Rae Uley."

Kim nodded, and so did Rachel. Paul gave Sam a look, and so did Jared, but I placed my book on the table, looking a head at Emily, who thoughtfull chewed another bite of her banana.

"Kylie Rae Uley. That is my baby's name," Emily said nodding as she rubbed her stomach. "Right baby?" She leaned down and acted as if her stomach was speaking to her. "Yup, her name is Kylie Rae."

* * *

**Thankies for reading, you people!**

**Review please and thank you!**

**Loves you all! (Non creeper like.)**

**BAI!**


	32. AN: Gone For A Bit

**SORRYIDIDN'!**

**I will explain. Promise, but first I just want to say how fugging lucky I am to have all of you people who constantly are there for me even when my computer is screwed or when my Internet was down or even when I just completely forgot to update. Your names are too numerous to mention at this point, and even if I tried to get them all down here, I would probably forget someone and then have a complete spazz on myself. Again. XD So, as all my other author's notes have stated, I love you all SO FUGGING MUCH, and I swear, each of you deserve a frickin' medal or something.**

**I also just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who are reading/favoriting/subcribing to my stories and myself, and it just makes my day when I open up my email and I have 30-some odd emails from you all!**

**Now, to go to explaing, first I must say two another things. First, I'm SO SORRY for not updating for the longest time, but I will be gone for awhile well I wait for a new computer to come along. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I'M SO SORRY! Second, I'm updating this on a lap top of my friend's (THANK YOU SO MUCH BEAR! Love you, man) and I am horribly sorry about any spelling errors, but to me, it's hard to type on these things. DX**

**Now, to explain . . . **

**. . . . . Again with the damn computer breaking. DX**

**Well, I guess all I can say is DAMN STUPID COMPUTER PEOPLE! My freaking computer was said to be brand new, but NOOO, they frickin must have damaged it when they were shipping it to my city because the mother board somehow cracked in half. Like, the chips inside the computer are completely shattered in half. So, my computer is broken, but they offered to give us a new one that we have to go pick up, so yaaaa. That might take awhile. **

**Well, I better start wrapping this up. Bear and his brother are wrestling behind me and I really don't want them to knock over something of my friend Tammy's 'cause she'll kick my ass. DX**

**Again, you guys and girls, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Thank you! Love you all! Sorry! Thank you for everything!**

**Oh, and I am supposed to add Bear's "HEEEELLLLO!"**

**THANKS AGAIN! SO SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love,**

**Ally (Or RandomDancingHamsters. Whatever you wanna call me.)**


	33. Remember Me?

****

****

**HEWWWOW!**

Well, I'm alive! I now have my new computer so I don't have to steal Bear's laptop anymore. Hahaha. But, anways, new computer is here, so YESSSSS!

**Ish sick today. Been puking like crazy. Ewwie.**

I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that's it's taken so long to get my computer back and everything, but I'm here now, and I just want to say thank you guys so much for being with me through all of this stuff. I really mean it, thank you. I love you guys so much, and I'm serious, you guys are the reason I'm sitting here at midnight trying to update as much as I can. Really. THANK YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! There are no words to describe how much I love/need you guys, and as I've said so many times before, if I could ever give you guys a trophy, I really would, but all I can go is give you all a huge Internet hug.

It seems like forever since I've updated and I am SO SO sorry for that.

Here goes nothing! HALLOWEEN THEMED CHAPTER! YAY!

I'm sorry if it's not the best, but I haven't had any good ideas until now, so yaaa. Sorry for that.

I love you guys so much! Thank you for everything!

147 REVIEWS? THANK YYYYYYYOUUUUUUUUUUU! -starts screaming- I'M SERIOUS THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU GUYS THAT YOU SUCK! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

On of the ward.

Playlist For Chapter:  
(Do you know how hard it is to find Halloween songs that don't scare the crap outta me?)

Boris The Spider - The Who  
Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Junior (I am forever scarred because of this song. Long story short, my friend Morgan and I fell asleep watching this and then we woke up and this was playing on the menu thingy. I really had to pee but she was across my legs and I didn't want to wake her up, so I sat there, read all of her social notes, and listened to Ghostbusters for three hours straight. WELL MY BLADDER WAS BURSTING.)  
Werewolves Of London - Warren Zevon (Ha. Pun.)

* * *

I hummed to the Halloween song that was buzzing through the small radio had I perched on the counter as I danced across the white tile of the kitchen, my black witch-like dress dragging along the ground. I caught glimspe of myself in the reflection of the microwave door, shiny and surprisingly eerie. My hair was cascading to my shoulder in waves, and my dress was black, coming to sharp peaks that rested about two inches on to the ground. Both my hair and dress matched the nail polish I had on my finger nails; midnight black. The rest of my dress was plain, with long sleeves like a priest's robe, though I was dressed as a creepy Halloween witch. I grinned and twirled away as I dumped another bag of candy into the giant orange bowl that I was going to use to hold the candy for the trick or treaters that were going to come to the door any minute.

"Hello, Trisha, remember me?"

Fear struck straight through my heart, and made my eyes widen and my mouth open in a scream. My thoughts began to jumble, and just like every other time a vampire had snuck up on me, I began to think of the worst; my bloodless body on the floor, crimson strew across the house. Jules would grow up to be something really special and- I shrieked once, and gathering all my fear into a ball, I whipped around to see that was right behind me, anger in my lungs. My fist tightened and I went to raise it-

Embry embraced me, hugging me close to his bare chest, kissing my head lovingly. "It's me," he said, and I could tell he was grinning wildly.

"I hate you." I mumbled the words.

"Aww, don't say that." He pulled away so he could grin at me and give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Embeeeee!" Jules cried as she came tearing around the corner, white cat suite failing about. Her white ears were glued on to a black hair band, and her white cat suite had some sort of fluffy, pink belly. Her long tail, however, was tied into a knot, and I wondered how she would have been able to do that.

Embry opened his arms the exact moment Jules jumped into them. I smiled and went to go and fix the knot, my fingers working quickly to try and untie it. "I'mma kitty!" Jules said as she hugged him around his neck.

The friendship that had blossomed between my werewolf and my sister had completely baffled me, but then again, Embry was Embry, and he loved kids to the extreme. Almost to the Quil-extreme.

Ahhh. Quil. I now knew that Quil had imprinted on Claire, but to my own surprise, I hadn't been as appalled as I thought I would have. Quil cared for Claire when Claire's mother was working, and he loved her like a little sister, not at all like Embry loved me. He would be the best, kindest, puriest brother that the little toddler could ever have. It made me feel lucky for Claire that she would never be hurt by anything. Ever.

"I see. You make a very cute kitty," Embry said, his lean face filled with happiness.

My fingers tangled around the knot, tugging at it, and trying to pick it apart. I raised one eyebrow and gave Embry a strange look. "And what are you supposed to be? You're not dressed up!"

Embry grinned again. "Isn't Embry Call scary enough for you? Actually, if I could just step out for a few more seconds, Quil has my costume. We're supposed to be matching, I think."

Jules squinted, but nodded. "Costume!"

I laughed easily, still tearing at the knot in Jules's tail. Embry slowly past her to me, and kissed me on the cheek before he bolted from sight in a blur of black hair and russet skin. I cocked my head to the side, remembering vaguely that Quil had said something about dressing up as two people from differents sort of movies or something along those lines. I finally managed to untangle Jules's tail, and I grinned when I triumphed. Jules clung to me as I heard the front door creak open, and two stifled chuckles.

"You guys aren't very good at hid-" I burst out laughing when they came into view and I saw their costumes.

Embry was dressed in blue tights that clung to his legs with a very large, baggy pair of boxers pulled over top, a blue tee-shirt with a giant S painted in yellow on the front of it, and a dopey red towel draging along behind him, his hair combed into some sort of nerd-like hair-do. Quil was wearing red tights, red underwear, but painted on to them were some sort of black, spider-like design, and he had a red mask on, with the same sort of design. His eyeholes weren't quite big enough though; he had to squint to look through the holes.

"SPIDEY MAN! SUPER MAN!" Jules cried at the top of her lungs, shrieking happily as she reached for Embry.

I past her willingly, and Embry grinned as Jules clung to him and began to tug at his towel cape. I strolled up to him, raised an eyebrow, and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice," I commented.

"If I'm Super Man, you're Lois Lane," he said as he bent to kiss me again.

****

* * *

**Omg, that was horrible. It's horrible. Horrible, isn't it? There's not enough detail and the descriptions are horrible and -takes a deep breath in- I'M SO SORRY!**

I kind have to laugh at myself, because I'm typing this up well I'm really sick and well this is my first time writing anything in FOREVER. So, I guess it was my fault.

**Well, no matter that, it's still an okay chappy, I think, but if you did think it was horrible, just don't send me hate mail. DX **

**Thank you for reading, everybody! I mean it, you guys are so awesome!**

**Sorry, thank you, and love you all!**

**Bai, and happy TGIF!**

P.S. It's so clipped 'cause I wanna go update my other stories. XDD


	34. Drive!

**Hewwo!**

**Well, I'm still sick, but mending I guess. I haven't puked in over three hours, which is really good, I think. :D Yay!**

**Thank you so much for everything, you guys! Thank you for reading, and subcribing and favoriting and reviewing! You guys are the best people ever! Thanks for everything. I love you guys so much you guys are like my second family now. I mean it. My Internet family, which is my second family.**

**HOLY DEAR GAWDD. 181? Are you serious? ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS? You guys are so wonderful I'm not kidding, you guys are the best people on the planet. Thank you for everything that you've done for me, even if you are just reading the story. It let's me know that you guys are still there and are cheering me on and giving me the support and help that I need. You guys are probably the best people on this earth and I know that you guys are because you guys are still here, day after day after day, reading and reviewing and favoriting and everything like that. I'm serious, you guys, you are the THE best people ever. I really mean it, I want to give you all big, giant hugs, a trophy, an Emmy award, and give you each a hot guy to call you're own. But, since I don't have a rocket or a private jet, I'll just have to give you guys good chappys to read. So, long paragraph short, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU.**

**I'm currently watching a movie called "Alien". And I am hugging my friend's cat for dear life. Ohmygoodcookies, IT'S MOVING. THE ALIEN THINGY IS MOVING! -screams and runs for the nearest closet-**

**Here goes the onward!**

**This chapter in also Halloween themed!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Werewolves Of London - Warren Zevon  
Witchy Woman - The Eagles  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Dancing Banana  
Daughters - John Mayer**

* * *

"Really, Quil, Embry, Super Man and Spider Man? I thought that mine was bad." Sam's voice was followed by Sam, who was dressed in an army outfit, comoflage head-to-toe, black streaks acrossed on his face. His feet clunked with giant hiking boot, but he had painted them dull green to go with the rest of the outfit. Attached to his hip, was Claire, dressed as a little princess, her pink dress poofy and sparkly and just about as big as her. The gleaming tiara on her small head made the outfit completely. Behind them, waddled in Emily . . . who wasn't dressed up, but a witch hat was placed on her head, her black hair sparkling with glitter, and her black shirt had a pregnant pumpkin on the front. They looked quite cute, like some sort of family.

As Emily walked to me, as rubbed her stomach and she got to me, she hugged me close. Her stomach bumped against mine, and we both had to reach over it to hug. When we let go, she said, "I think if I get any bigger someone is going to have to peel me off the walls."

We laughed and Claire reached for Quil, who took her as she started to pull on his eye piece. He winced and laughed, and Jules and Claire instantly began chattering, just like Emily and I did, and for a few moments, I completely forgot that there could have been tricker treaters at the door. I just wanted to see how my friends were going. Embry, Quil and Sam began to talk about last night patroling, knowing that the little girls were both too young and too excited to understand what they were talking about. Emily and I began talking about how she felt and how the baby was doing-Just as she gasped, her hand flew to her stomach, and her eyes went completely wide, dark brown and vacant.

"Emily?" Sam asked, instantly terrified; he was at her side in seconds, his left hand on her stomach, his head cocked to listen to the baby's heart beat.

A flash of horror waved through my system, and Embry put his free hand on my shoulder, squeezing uncomfortably.

"Sam," Emily whispered, her lips trembling. "My water just broke."

My world was turned upside down. Sam mindlessly started screaming, his face contorted into something of confusion and horror, and Emily grabbed for my hand, squeezing to the point of unbarable pain. Embry past Jules to Quil, and started flailing, reaching for a phone. Emily was deep breathing, her lips pursed as Sam rubbed her shoulder, still mindlessly shrieking at the top of his lungs.

I tried to keep my head calm, for I had been there to support my mother during Jules's birth. But this wasn't my mother, and we were far away from the nearest doctor, so my common sense was dumped out of my ears, and my heart began to pound and my skin began to tingle. "Emily, are the contractions starting?"

"Um-" she started, but she never finished. She was suddenly doubling over, a piercing yelp coming from her. _"Yeeessss_!"

"Holy shit holyshitholyshitholyshit." And with that, Quil was out of the house, holding both girls to his chest. But that was the least of my worries, for I knew he would take good care of both girls.

Now I prayed that he'd have enough sense to get a doctor too.

Embry was on the phone, babbling at top speedin the background as both Sam and I grabbed on to Emily, holding her upright as she breathed shakily, and tried not to scream everything a contraction came. "Yes, yes, we're having a baby!" Silence. "Well, no, I'm not having the baby, but my friend is!" Another break. _"What do you mean the doctor is on call_? I need one right now! And a frickin' ambulence!" Embry hung the phone up, and began dialing once more.

"Embry, hurry!" I shrieked as Emily squeezed my hand, and groaned in agony.

A spasm of pain flickered across Sam's face as his face paled, his eyes locked on his imprint longingly.

Again on the phone, Embry was screaming, his face panicked as he looked back and forth between Emily and I. "_CARLISLE! MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL! WE'RE GETTING OUR FIRST WOLF AND IMPRINT OFFSPRING!"_

Sam and I began to help Emily toward Sam's Ford, and the ground crunched under our feet, the moon bright and hazy overhead. Emily continued crying out in pure agony as we stationed her in the back seats, sitting on the fabric, clutching it as another contraction must have ripped through her. I sat beside her, and Sam slammed the door, quivering as he jumped into the driver's seat, and Embry jumped into the driver's seat. The car bolted forward after Sam started it, and we were speeding, way over the speed limit, as Sam sped through the streets of La Push, and toward Forks hospital.

"Trisha," Emily gasped through her pain.

"Yes?" I whispered, emotions swirling through me at such a speed I couldn't count them and I felt liked I was about to throw up.

"Promise me one thing," she said before she shrieked out a few cusses, swearing at someone's mother.

I nodded wildly as the car turned sharply, causing me to crash into the door since I wasn't wearing my black leather seat belt.

"Be her god mother!" Emily groaned, rubbing her stomach before she cried out in pain again.

_"SAM! DRIVE!" _Embry squealed.

* * *

It seemed like forever before we burst through the doors of the hospital, white overwhelming me and burning me eyes. Emily was in a wheelchair, shrieking at someone to give her morphine, still clutching my hand and Sam's. Embry was behind us, filling the nurse in as we sped across the white tiled ground, and I looked frantically for Carlisle Cullen, who was the vampire doctor who had fixed me up both times I had been attacked. Obviously he was now the choice doctor for any werewolf or imprint.

I finally spotted him, blond hair proffessional combed, bent over a paper he was signing. He hadn't seemed to notice us yet, which was odd for a vampire, but whatever.

"_CARLISLE!_" Embry, Sam, Emily and I screamed in unison, and both Emily and I shrieked once after that; Emily because another contraction hit her, and me, because she gripped my hand so hard I thought that my bones had snapped.

Carlisle turned around was beside us in second, taking over for the nurse. "Okay, Emily, I need you to breathe nice and deep. That's it, that's it." The tension on my hand was starting to ease as Emily began to breathe as he instructed her. We were flying through the hospital, and I heard Sam knock over a rack of urine samples, spilling them to the floor, but no one seemed to care as soon as they saw pregnant Emily, now in labour. Carlisle lead us to a blue painted door, and motioned for Sam to enter. Both Embry and I knew only so many people in the delivery room, so we waited as Emily detached herself from me and screamed, "I love you guys!" Just as the navy blue door shut, and we couldn't hear very much more, but the bustle of a few nurses and the comforting voice of Carlisle.

Embry clung to me, and I clung to him, our emotions finally freeing into a wave of heat that trembled from both of us. I was worried that something would go wrong. But I was super excited that the baby was going to be born. And I was desperately clinging to the fact that Emily had asked me to be the baby's god mother.

Embry kissed me softly, passion sparking between us. Our lips melted together, and Embry pulled me closer to him, his hot warms wrapping around me, my hands wrapping around his neck, the skin smooth there. He then pulled back, his russet face smiling.

"I love you," he whispered before he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you to-" I was interupted as we suddenly heard a shriek from Emily, and the tiny cry of a newborn baby.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I've never been near someone who's been in labour before, so I'm sorry if I didn't get it right or anything like that. I tried, I did. XD**

**Thank you guys for reading. I really do. I love you guys so much it's not even funny.**

**Please review; this chapter took awhile to type and I love the support. And it makes me write faster!**

**I love you guys! Thank you so much!**

**Bai!**


	35. Kylie Rae

**Heyy!**

**Well, I'm finally starting to feel better! Yay! Finally! It seems like forever, I swear! I don't even know if I know what it's like to feel normal anymore. Hahaha. But anyways, I'm feeling better, so maybe more updates?**

**I'm at school, updating my stories. So sorry if there are any mistakes or errors or anything like that!**

**I'm so sorry that I basically disappeared. I really am, you guys, I feel so bad and I know this is a short update, but it's just how it's broken off, 'kay? I'm SO SO SO sorry, and I love you guys more then you realize.**

**Okay, you guys, seriously, you're making me cry now. Almost 190 reviews? I can't believe that you guys have really reviewed that much and I can't believe you guys are still reviewing and loving my story. I swear on my life that this story is dedicated to all of you. You guys rocks so much it's not even possible. You guys are so awesome. -big hugs and hearts- Again, no words describe how much you guys rock and how much I love you guys and how much I seriously live on your comments/reviews. You guys are the reason I'm still here, updating and updating and updating as much as I can. THANK YOU. For everything. I love you guys.**

****

Well, onward before my hands give out on me.

**Playlist For Chapter: **

****

Gravity - John Mayer  
1,2,3,4 - The Plain White Tees

* * *

Embry looked at me before he pulled us closer to the door so they our ears were pressed against the cold metal. We could hear the baby crying, and Carlisle saying that it was a girl before he must have handed the baby to Emily, for we could hear her surprised her surprised gasp. We waited, listening as we heard Carlisle and the nurses cleaning up, and we could mostly hear Emily's cooing to her new child. It had to be ten minutes later, but we continued to listen to what was happening before Embry quickly walked us out of the way as the door swung open, Carlisle appearing, smiling.

I looked at him hopefully, and he replied with a smile, and then motioned to the happy family before he clapped Embry on the shoulder and disappeared farther down the hall.

I couldn't help myself; my giddy excitement was too much. I bolted into the room so I could see.

The family picture was almost straight out of a movie. Even the white covered hospital room seemed to fit in somehow, just right for the occasion. The love in the air was so energy filled that it made me want to bound everywhere I walked. Sam was at the head of the bed, stroking Emily's obsidian hair away from her face. In her shaky arms, she was holding a bundle of pink blankets, and as I slowly crept up beside her, I could see she was mouthing to her baby, and Sam kept staring at the baby as if he were bewildered and didn't know how the tiny being had gotten there.

The baby looked so much like Sam. Her tiny cheek bones were already dominate under her russet, soft skin, her thick black hair matted to her head, her lips trembling dreamily, her tiny eyes closed. There were some features of Emily though; her forehead and her chin seemed to be exactly like her mother's. Emily continued to coo to the little bundle of joy, and they both seemed completely trance-like because of the new being. It was amazing; even through what everything they had been through, together, they had conquered the world and all of it's hardships. Emily's scars shone in the light, the only flaw to the picture perfect scene.

"Kylie Rae Uley, seven pounds, one once. Born on October thirty first at nine fifteen in the night. My daughter," Sam whispered, still wondering, his eyes blinking.

"She's beautiful," I told him, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Isn't she?" Emily said softly.

Embry wrapped an arm around my waist, looking at Sam, cocking an eyebrow before looking back at Kylie. "She looks like Sam. Like, really like you, Sam."

Sam nodded mutely, still looking down at his baby girl. Emily looked up at him, her eyes love struck. "I love you, Sam. Do you want to hold her?"

Sam's eyes buldged, but again he nodded. He then crouched a bit so that he would be at level with Emily. She past the baby lovingly to Sam, supporting the baby's neck and body how she was supposed to. She would be the perfect mother, I knew that. Sam cradled little Kylie with such protection and love that I had a sneaking feeling that he was going to be the perfect father. It was strangely wonderful as he held Kylie to his chest, holding her just as Emily had been. He looked down at Kylie once more, and smiled, sort of small, but still, it was a smile.

"Kylie. She looks like a Kylie to me." Sam grinned, wider now, and said, "Embry, go tell the others."

Embry raised another eyebrow, but grinned and nodded, kissing me on the cheek before he said, "Congratulations, you guys! Really!" and disappeared from the room, following Sam's order.

* * *

It only took meer seconds before everyone was there; Jared and Kim, both of them in sweat pants, and Kim in a tank top, her wispy hair piled on her head in a bun, Rachel and my brother Paul, both of them sleepy-eyed, but there. And, of course, most of the guys were there, including Seth, Jacob, and Quil, who had burst in telling us that Claire and Jules were both asleep and with his mother. We crowded around, and we each took turns holding the delicate baby, her eyelids fluttering every so often, but she stayed in her slumber. Sam continued to boast about how pretty she was and how she was going to become president or something hugely special that no other person would be able to do, well Emily tried not to doze off into her own little dream world.

When it was again my turn to hold Kylie, I cuddled her up against my chest and snuggled with her, keeping her well supported and warm. Embry peered over my shoulder, resting his chin on my shoulder, his face wondering and slightly confused. I smiled at him, and he smiled back before planting a kiss on my cheek.

I vaguely wondered in my mess of thoughts. Would Embry and I ever get married? Since he was my werewolf, and I was his imprint, we were soulmates, right? We would be together forever and have kids and get old together and sit gray-haired, on our porch, watching our grandkids tumble around in the grass in front of us. Was it too early to even be thinking about that? Of course it was. Did that mean I couldn't think of it? No, I could for as long as I wanted to.

But for some reason, I knew we would be together forever, through thick and thin, together until the end.

* * *

**Aww, cute ending to a cute chapter!**

Okay, you guys, I really know that the filler chapters are starting to get boring, but I don't want to just rush into my plot again and again and again and then have it be all boring a few chapter in. I want to try and spread it out, and I'm trying to do that well making it interesting for you guys.

I really am sorry for disappearing, but I'm back and ready to roll, but I am sorry if this one was a bit crappy; I'm at school and trying to hurry and I'm not really in the swing of things right now.

Got to go; teacher is coming.


	36. Author's Note: I'm Back!

**All I can say is that I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! DX**

**I've been MIA, I know, I know, but before I begin to explain where the freakin' hell I've been and express how sorry I am, I first want to say THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone for every bit of support you guys have been giving me; it has not only been boosting my confidence every single time you guys review or read my stories, but it also gave me enough confidence to start making my writing better than it was. Every bit of me has been basically boosted because you guys have/had been reviewing and reading my stories so much. Like, holy shit, you guys. You people are probably the best I've ever-actually-met. Lol. But anyways, I really just want to say THANK YOU with a big bowl of chocolate and maybe a trophy of some sorts … But of course there's so many of you that that might be a bit hard, so you'll have just get a big Internet hug for the moment. –huggles you all- Really, I am super-duper-muper-excaliuper-thankful that I've had such nice and caring and beautiful reading my stories. Thank you all, really. :3 As I have said before, there are not enough words in the world to explain how much I'm thankful for you all and how much I truly love you all. Not in a creepy way, yeesh XD, but in that way where I want to glomp you all and snuggle you to death. :3**

**Okay, onward …**

**The reason I've been MIA? Well, actually, there are a few reasons, which include a broken computer (First my old, old one, and then my laptop got water spilt on it—THANKS TAMMY e.e—so I now own a REALLY new laptop that is epic in every single way! :D), a bunch of family and friend drama, but the worst reason is that for a while there, I GAVE UP WRITING. I know, stupid, stupid Ally, but lemme just say, that I really just gave up. On my essay's at school, on my stories here (BUT I AM BACK AND GOING TO BE UPDATING AGAIN, SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK THAT I AM ABANDONING THEM. XD Sorry, I love you all, but needed to say that.) and even on my smaller poems that I used to write. I basically just dropped everything. I was having some hard times and stuff with the drama and I wasn't really up to doing the stupid stuff I had been before.**

**But you know who got me back? Not only was it the slap in the face Tammy gave me—She actually slapped me. Straight in the face and yelled at me to get back in the Fanfiction world—but it was a good friend of mine, J.J. We were at her house and she asked that if we could watch the Eclipse movie. So, ya, I said yes, not thinking anything of it. (Again, as I said, I was out of it for the while I was gone.) And when we were watching it, she was talking about how much she hated the fact that Bella was going to end up hurting Jacob or whatever, and I silently handed her my laptop that I had brought with me. I told her to look up the author "RandomDancingHamsters" on here, and when she did, she automatically began reading every single one of my stories. (She's one of the only friend's who doesn't know I'm on this site. :3) After four hours of her reading—and me eating all her Easter chocolate, which I will add here, happy frickin' Easter, guys! :D—she finally looked at me and said, "Who is this person? I've got to email them." And when I asked why she replied, "Because I need to convince them to keep writing. I looked at the last updated thingy and it was such a long time ago. You know, if I knew this person in real life I'd slap them. Why? Because their writing is so well done and they just dropped everything completely and haven't written since. People are going to think that they gave up!" That's when I looked at the review counts and hits and everything for the first time in what, four or five months? Like, holy fugging hell, I was an idiot to stop writing! –facepalm-**

**Thank you, Jurnee Jay. Thank you, J.J., from the bottom of my heart. You and your obsession with the Twilight Saga has sparked up my obsession for the series and my love of writing once more. I know you're going to read this, and I want you to know you are one of the best friend's I've ever had.**

**Again, onward to my next two topics …**

**As I said before, I am NOT giving up on my stories. That is not how I roll. (I roll very fast down a hill, thank you. :3) I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM, for as soon as I'm done typing this Author's note, I am going to re-read all of my stories so I can figure out what the freak I was typing, and then I'm going to type like a mad man to update all of my stories at least once today, maybe more. BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!**

**I know this is getting a little lengthy, so I'm going to shorten up the end so that it won't take up that much room. And I also know I said before that I wouldn't be typing up another author's note … Well, sorry about this one. I had to type it, so that you guys and girls would know what was happening.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING FOR ME. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. You guys are part of my family. My very extended, very wonderful, bestest Internet family. That's the best kind of family to me. :3 :D**

**Thank you, again, and again, I am SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for everything; for not updating, for not even checking, for being an idiot and not writing … I'm sorry. But if you're still here, following my stories, thank you so freaking much. Actually, so fugging much. Thank you.**

**With love, hugs, and lots of writing ideas,**

**Allyson/Ally/RandomDancingHamster/RDH**


	37. Leah's Past

**Heywwo my people!**

**Yes, I know, I was gone for what seemed to be forever, but now I'm back! YAYYYYYY! **

**It's gonna take me awhile to get back into the groove of things, so I'm really sorry if this isn't the best chapter I've ever written; it's a start, and hopefully going to get better and better as I go and go and go!**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHINGGG! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Onward because I have to go and update my other stories like, right now. XD**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Your Body Is A Wonderland – John Mayer**  
**Who's That Girl – Hilary Duff**

* * *

"You know, I was just thinking the other day, it's been almost eight months since Jules and I have moved to La Push," I murmured slowly, quickly looking at Leah, who was sitting across the room from me, sprawled out across the navy couch she was settled in.

"Hmm," Leah responded. "It has, hasn't it? Wow, it feels like only a few days." She laughed softly, a delicate chuckle before cocking her head delicately, listening intently. A smile twitched on her face before she shifted her attention to back the television.

I slowly cast my glance the other way, gazing out the window, watching the fluffy, cotton-ball like snowflakes fall and tumble from the sky, contrasting greatly with the obsidian sky that they cascaded from. The starless, snowy night common in the month of December, especially for La Push; heavy snow was common in as early as the end of September. Still, even though I had been watching this sort of scene for a few months now, I was still infatuated with the whiteness that landed on the Uley's lawn.

Leah and I had been asked by Sam and Emily to watch Kylie for a night well they went out for a romantic dinner. They hadn't had a wink of a break for two straight months now, and both of them needed the time to themselves, so both of us had whole-heartedly agree to help the young parents out. Embry had offered kindly to watch Jules for me, so that I would be able to watch Kylie, which I had thanked him numerous times for.

I rolled on to my side as the program on the television switched to something about wedding dresses and how to pick the right wedding dress for your body type. I stared at the white stucco ceiling for a few seconds before sighing a bit. We had put Kylie to bed, in her completely decked out pink room, about an hour ago now, and we were both getting quite bored now that we didn't have a baby to play with or feed.

Finally, I looked over at Leah once more. "Hey, Leah?" I asked my voice louder than before, curiosity peaking my interest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, shoot." She raised a delicate eyebrow. She ran a hand through her raven-black hair that was short, cut to the tips of her ears, and shaggy at the ends.

"What's it like … being a werewolf with a bunch of guys?"

"A pain in my ass," Leah laughed harshly. "But I guess the imprints are my girlfriends of the pack. So I guess my sanity is pretty stable." In a way, that seemed like a lie.

"But what about when the imprints weren't around?" I continued with my questions.

"They've always been around," Leah sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Emily and Kim have always been around, but you and Rachel are the newer ones." Her replies were short and broken, almost pained.

"How long have you known Emily?" I asked, raising my own brow. "You guys seem really … close. Closer than you are with Rachel or Kim, I mean."

"Well, Emily's my cousin. Second cousin, actually, but we've been raised together like sisters." When Leah spoke of Emily being raised like a sister to her, her voice completely changing from soft and happy to rough and completely icy.

I narrowed my eyes, almost confused now as I tossed my own long hair behind my shoulder and sat up a bit straighter, sensing the strange … bitterness that seemed to be radiating from Leah's still seemingly relaxed figure. "Something wrong?" Was the only question that could slip through my lips.

Leah grumbled under her breath before sitting up, hanging her head down toward the floor. "I guess it's time you know. Sam and I used to date."

"Oh wow," I murmured, quite shocked by the sudden statement.

"Yeah. Together for almost two years. We were … well, we were in love, and so happy. When he first phased, he wasn't allowed to tell me about it. It was forbidden to tell anyone but your imprint, and I wasn't Sam's imprint. Our relationship slowly cracked and crumbled, but we held on to it. Tried to, at least. But then, he imprinted on Emily. Of course, I thought he just had fallen in love with her, but when I phased and found out about imprinting and stuff, I kinda felt betrayed. I mean, she was basically my _sister_. But, imprinting is imprinting, and I can't control what fate brings me."

"Leah," I whispered, slowly processing all of the information I was receiving. Leah … the happy face around Sam and Emily … was an act. The happiness she seemed to show whenever Sam was around Emily, was an act. But, in a way, I  
could see how she felt. She had completely gotten the horrible end of the stick, and there was nothing she could do about it. But still, I felt shocked; I had no clue was to say.

Leah kept going, oblivious to my mental babble. Her dark, inky eyes shone with pain, and her relaxed body suddenly tensed as she balled her fists in her lap. "I was … well, still am, heartbroken. And since I first phased, I've been able to hear Sam's thoughts about her … how much he loves her. Of course I'm happy for them—in fact, I'm ecstatic—but I can't help but wonder … what if that would have been me, you know?"

"Yeah," I whispered again, my eyes still locked on Leah's. She looked so lonely, so heartbroken … I had no idea how to begin to comfort her.

"But it doesn't matter. I don't need love; I can be free, and I'll have fun doing it." Leah grinned, but it was shaky and faked.

"You haven't talked about this with anyone else, have you?" I asked again, voice soft and cautious.

"My mom. And Emily knows how I feel about it, and of course the guys know because they can hear and see all my thoughts, but other than that, no." Leah blinked a few times, her dark eyes glowing.

"Well, you're a werewolf, right? Can't you imprint?" I asked curiosity and pure wonder coating my voice.

"No one knows for sure, but probably not. I'm the first and only female werewolf in existence."

"And can you be imprinted on?" Again I asked, worried for her sanity.

"Well, I probably could have. You see, as Embry probably told you, one of the reasons that Sam thinks we imprint is to make larger and stronger werewolf babies. Genetic override. The thing is … I'm twenty and I'm menopausal. So if that's the reason … I'll never be imprinted on or imprint myself. Doomed to be alone, I suppose." Leah shook her head once more, not in defiance, but trying to shake the thought out of her mind. Her never-ending eyes seemed to sparkle with something wet, and I went to get up and comfort her, but she only shook her head more.

"Leah … I never knew," I mumbled slowly. "I never … would have guessed."

"It's fine, really," Leah laughed, sharp and sarcastic once more. "I used to be really bitter and stuff before, torturing everyone I could … but now I've figure out to just stuck it up and act like I love it."

I could only gaze toward her, trying to think of something nice and comforting to say, but only silence came to mind. But Leah smiled at me and looked up, eyes clear now. "Thanks for listening, Trisha. You deserved to know."

"You're welcome, anytime. Really."


	38. Meeting The Mother

**Heyyyyy!**

**First off, I realize that there has been an error or something with this site, sooooo, this is my second try to update this story, and if this doesn't work, well ... I'll be very angry. r-r**

**Well, I just realized how clipped the last chapter was and that it kinda came outta nowhere, but I needed it for later in the story. Trust me, this shall work out wonderfully. :3**

**Okay, I also just realized that I forgot to put in about how all of my author's notes aren't going to be horribly long and that my introductions-like this one-and my endings are going to be the huge babble-a-thon that they were before. So, as said above, my author's note shall be no more! Or, if they are, they shall be very small and not be some odd thousand words and won't take everyone an hour to read. LOL. So, yay! :3**

**OHMYFUGGINGGAWD. 199 reviews? Holy shit, how the hell am I supposed to thank you guys? You guys are the best people I have ever come across in my entire life. Not even kidding. You guys constantly review and read my stories even when I'm gone for some odd six months, and then when I come back you guys are still reviewing as if I had never left! And you guys deal with all of my shitty author's notes and introduction and babbling and all of my stupidity, and never really say anything about it. You guys and gals are SO WONDERFUL, and I have NO IDEA how I'm going to be able to thank you guys and tell you guys how much I love you. I remember back when I had like 3 reviews and I was like, "Yayyyy!" and I'd have a mini heart attack, so as you can imagine, I'm just about dead on the floor at the thought of 199 reviews.**

**So, the only things I can do are continue you write and continue to tell you how much I love you. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU ARE THE BEST PEOPLE I HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY MET, BUT THAT'S OKAY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ANYWAYS AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, now that I'm done freaking out ...**

**I am SO freaking sun burnt already. I could barely move this morning when I tried to get out of bed. Ughhhh ... Good thing I have no school tomorrow, or I'd die on the spot right now. No school = MANY UPDATES! ^^**

**ONWARD TO THECHAPTER! :3**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Robot - t.A.T.u  
Disconnected - Trapt  
Santa Monica - Theory Of A Deadman  
Stupid MF - Mindless Self Indulgence**

* * *

"You're going to meet my mother today."

The blunt statement was so sudden I almost choked on the hot chocolate I had been drinking. I turned slowly after I had coughed a few times to look Embry straight in the eyes. I could never get used to staring at those eyes, those sandy, strangely uncanny eyes. Then, my eyes flickered to the window, which was foggy and snow-covered, trying to think of an explaination for Embry's spurt of words.

The date was five days till Christmas, so in a way, I could safely assume that he wanted her to get to know me before Christmas. After all, Embry and I had been together for almost six months; we were practically joined at the hip, almost always together. But, just the way he said it ... it was pained, like something unsaid was bothering him to the deepest core. His face was twisted with emotions that I couldn't understand, and his eyes seemed distant, but always locked on me. In a way, it reminded me of the conversation I had had with Leah when we had both been babysitting Kylie only a week before. Leah had looked pained ... Embry now looked pained ...

Something was wrong.

Blinking my own eyes a few times, I put the mug down and asked, "What brought this on? So suddenly, I mean."

Embry ran a hand through his obsidian hair, which had been cut short because it was getting too long, and sighed. "Well, it's kind of a mixture of reasons ... but the main two are that I want her to meet you ... and I want you to help me tell her I'm a werewolf."

"How could I help with that?" I asked, truthfully wondering as to how I would work into that.

"That I'm not sure," he murmured slowly. "I just need the ... support." Embry looked completely ... helpless now.

"I'll be there," I promised, watching his face closely, a small stinging pain building in my chest. I knew this was going to be very diffcult for him. He had told me before that his mother had usually checked his room and had yelled at him the next day for not being there. Now, I supposed, that something else had happened. "I'm your imprint. I'm _always _going to be there for you."

That cracked a smile on his face that almost lit up the entire room. "Thanks, Trisha. I knew you would say that." The smile faded. "It's just ... she's been quite ... nosy lately. Not letting me out of her sight, and when she does, I can't go anywhere without her knowing about it. It's like she's trying to figure out what I'm doing. Which, I don't blame her, but ... I just don't know how to tell her, you know? 'Hi mom, yeah, I'm a werewolf, watch me phase into a giant ball of fuzz.' Ughh."

I nodded, listening careful. After he said that, I scooched over my chair and sat next to him now, grasping one of my hands in his, interweaving our fingers tightly. "I'm not sure how to tell her either. But no matter what she says, I'll be here for you, okay? Our house is always open to you." Again, I felt like I was giving horrible advice that was going to go down the drain within seconds.

Embry slowly leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I know," he murmured, his lips soft and gentle against my forehead before they trailed down my nose and finally he kissed my lips. I melted into the kiss, just like I always did, and soon I found myself encircled in his arms, sitting in his lap, our lips still mingling together. My arms locking like a vice around his neck, one of his around my waist, and one released it's grip to play with a strand of my hair. I felt comfortable here, and I never wanted to leave.

His lips left mine and a grin had replaced the worried expression on his face. I could only help but smile back, and I cuddled deeper into his arms, feeling his inhuman warmth wrap around me like a blanket.

"When are we going to meet her?" I mumbled into his shoulder, pressing my face more into his warmth.

"Now."

* * *

Only fifteen minutes later, we were in front of a small white house, matching in shade to the snow that drifted across the walkway that led up to the front steps. Brown shingles looking as if they were about to blow off in the gales of wind that ripped through the air. A starless, ashen gray sky hanging lowly above us, a feeling of sudden dread shuddering through my bones. My teeth chattered against the coldness that seemed to seep in through my thick sweater and winter ski jacket. Snow blowing against us as Embry ushered me up the creaking stairs, twisting open the cream-colored front door with one of his massive hands.

The door opened up to a living room that had blue carpet and two off-white couches lined up against the opposing walls. A long narrow hallway at the edge of the living room, that seemingly led to the others rooms of the house, such as the bathroom and kitchen and bedrooms and such. The walls were painted a welcoming, sandy tope color, and a television set was on in the far corner, flickering the images of an old time movie. A dark wooden coffee table was set in the middle of the two seating arrangements, and had a puzzle on it, the pieces sprawled out and ranging in colors and shades.

Embry slowly closed the door and took off his light sweater. Damn him and his werewolf genes; I was still freezing and I had on two layers! He offered to take my jacket as I slowly unzipped it and slid it off of myself.

"Embry Alan Call! I thought I told you to be home at three? Jeez, do you ever listen to anyone anymore? Oh, I'm sure you'd listen to your friends if they told you to be home at three, hmm? So, mister, where have you-" The shrill and extremely angry voice broke off as a woman rounded the corner of the hallway. She had long black hair that swung in a braid to her waist, and sandy eyes that where an exact dupilcate of Embry's. Her face structure, however, was more stocky, completely different to Embry's. "Oh. Who is this?" Her voice was still icy, but she had stopped yelling.

"Mom, this is Trisha Conner. Jack's daughter?" Embry questioned, a lean black brow raising.

"Oh, yes. Jack's daughter. A good girl too." Embry's mom nodded slowly, processing the information in her mind. "A friend of yours?"

"Girlfriend, actually." The words tumbled out of Embry's lips, his eyes widening now.

"So she's the reason you've been out so much? She's the girl that's been making you sneak out at night? I would have thought that she would have been better then that." His mother's eyes narrowed at me, and I couldn't help but compare her to my own mother, who I hadn't heard from in forever. The last time she called Paul had picked up and hung up as soon as she had said hello.

"No, mom!" Embry exclaimed, shaking his head wildly. "No, no!"

"Then who else could be keeping you out besides your friends! You can't just be hanging out with them all the time, now can you?" Embry's mom's words were like acid.

Something clicked in Embry; his hands began to shake, and his jaw tensed instantly. A tell-tale sign that he was getting too pissed off. "No, it's not like that."

I could only watch in mild horror, trying to think of something to say to calm both of the angry Call's down. "Em, please!" My own words were barely a squeak. I felt like I was watching my mother and I fight all over again, expect from a different perspective.

"Then where, Embry? Where and who and why? You used to be such a sweet little boy, and now_-this_!" Embry's mother motioned to Embry with one slim arm.

Embry was shaking his head, a simple gesture to calm him down. "It's not like that. Can you just hear me out?"

"I'm tried of trying to hear you out, Embry! I can't do this anymore! Not only have you started to be obessed with just your friends, your probably out every night with this-this-whore!" Embry's mom's voice finally broke at the end of the sentence.

That was it for Embry's calm. The shaking radiated from his hands to his entire body, and before I knew it, there was a ripping sound, and I knew Embry had phased.

* * *

**Ooh! A bit of excitment there! :3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it took me awhile to type up considering that my computer kept crashing on me. DX OH NOOZ. **

**Sorry if it is a bit crappy; kinda in a rush.**

**Review guys! PLEASE IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE AND FASTERRRR! :D**

**Byeee and thankies again! ^-^**


	39. Father Figure

**Heyy! ^^**

**OMG, kay, first off, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATEDDD! There is a very logical reason, though, my friends. Finals are coming up and I have to write seven of them this year, and as you know, I'm not the smartest person ever, so I've been sending almost every breathing moment trying to cram in studying. Also, my life has become living hell because of this (and a few other reasons that are too time-consuming to mention here.) So, I am sorry for the lack of updates, and they will soon become plentiful and regular when I am out of school, kay? Thank you guys so much! Loveeeee you guys! -hugs- (This is so short keeping in compliance of my new "really-short-introductions". GAWD THIS IS REALLY HARD. XD)**

**Adfklhsdfoiewfklsliudfslhds! -wordless shock as to how many reviews I have- Thank you guys so much for all of your support, your reviews, your ideas, everything! You guys mean the complete and utter world to me, and without you, I'd probably be under a rock by now! Thank you guysss! Love you!**

**Well, I had to try and pick which of my stories to update next, and I decided on this one, since there was a huge cliffy. :3**

**Ahhh, I hate end of the year celebrations. Especially because a lot of my friends are moving onward to different schools. Me, Tammy, Morgan and J.J. only made it about five seconds into the presentation thingy and we all started crying. It was horrid. DX I hated every minute of it, but this year has gone by SUPER fast, which brings me to the real reason I'mma typeing this. I've been on this site for over a year now, and I just realized it when I was writing my L.A. final today and I was like, "Wasn't I updating my stories around this time, like, a year ago?" And sure enough ... again, just wanna say thank you with a huge giant hug. -ginormous huggle-**

Onward before I bore you all to death!

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Phenomenon - Thousand Foot Krutch**  
**Show Me Love - t.A.T.u  
Santa Monica - Theory Of A Deadman  
All I Need - Within Temptations**

* * *

All I could hear was Embry's mother screaming.

My body staggered back in my own shock. I had never seen Embry phase before, and quite frankly, it scared me a bit. I shuddered and I clutched at the front door behind me, trying to press against it to keep my balance as my eyes searched and scanned the completely horrific scene that was unfolding before me.

His mother was frozen in fear, her arms in front of her chest, as if to keep Embry far away from her. Her eyes trained and locked on the giant, light gray wolf with darker spots on his back. The wolf that had once been her son. Her mouth open, a scream still tumbling out of it, her knees trembling, ready to buckle. Thin face contorted into something that resembled the pure being of terror. Embry shook and shuddered, a snarl ripping out between his animalistic canines, his entire being crouched, ready to pounce and attack.

"Embry!" I shouted, swallowing back my own fear. "Embry!"

That snapped him out of his angered frenzy. His snarl was cut short, and a whimper replaced it as he turned to look at me with his wide, sandy eyes. A look of sorrow and self-hatred. He padded closer to his mother, who shrunk back in fear and clamped her lips tightly shut. A shaky hand reaching out to point wordless at wolf-Embry.

"Wh-How-When-Why?" The words cut off with tearless sobs.

"Miss Call, please, let me explain," I murmured, slowly detaching myself from the front door.

Passing by Embry slowly, he pressed his nose against my shoulder and whimpered again. I turned to him once, and without my own knowledge, I burried my hand into the rough, yet silky fur that was located at his neck. Running my fingers through it, memorizing the comforting feeling of it against my fingers. He pressed closer to me, his eyes still shining with emotions. I then turned to Miss Call, who was watching me with wide, frightened eyes.

"He's still your son, Miss Call," I murmured to her. "He's still Embry."

Her lips still clamped shut, she nodded slowly, eyes watered and gleaming with tears. "I want to know why. And when."

I looked to Embry, who nodded slightly.

I knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

After we had gotten Embry back into some clothes and had settled ourselves down at the light wooden kitchen table, both Embry and I knew it was going to be hard to explain to her in a way that wouldn't make her go into another angry frenzy. We glanced at each other, interlocked our hands once more, before Embry took a huge inhale, and began to slowly tell of the Quileute legends, of the werewolves, of the Cold Ones-I knew there was no way in hell Embry would tell her that vampires were real, so he kept it to the basics. He also told her about the imprints, and suddenly, about how the werewolf gene was past down from father to son. Embry was careful not to go into too much detail, but it seemed as if the words flowed out of his mouth as if he had been wanting to tell her for a long time now. As if he had been bound to a promise he had needed or wanted to tell.

I kept my eyes on Miss Call for most of the explaination. Her eyes looked vacant almost, distant, her lips trembling, an expression of deep, fearful thought. Her eyes flickered to me when Embry explained that I was his soulmate, his imprint, his love, and a gentle, tender smile came to play upon her features. But, as soon as Embry spoke the word "father", she tensed up completely, shoulders almost hunching, eyes sparkling with something that looked like anger. Smile slipping from her face.

Embry continued as if he hadn't seen the change of his mother's face. "So, now you know why I've been gone so much and for so long. Why I disappeared for a week. You know everything."

"Y-you've been off 'protecting' the tribe?" She swallowed.

Embry nodded, his hand grasping mine tightly.

"And this girl is your soulmate?"

Again, he nodded.

"And the gene is past from father to son?" Her voice was tiny now, anger still flickering in her eyes.

"Yeah. That's partly why I wanted to show you what I've become. Because Makah's can't phase into giant balls of fur. Mom ... I want to know who's my father. Because I can't live without knowing anymore. I want to know ... I'm not going to try and contact him or anything ... just to know." Embry looked away, blinking, jaw tense.

I clutched his fingers between mine, biting my lip to ease my inner suspence.

Miss Call face flashed with pure fury as tears formed in her eyes. Her hands balling into fists, trying to win an inner battle with herself. She seemed torn, her face crunching together, trying to keep her gaze away from both Embry's eyes and my own. She tried to form words with her mouth ... but she couldn't quite do it. Silence echoed through out the room, as thick and as dense as fog itself. But, finally, words began to be whispered.

"It was just one time ... We were both drunk, and we weren't thinking ... I didn't know he had a wife and a kid at home. I didn't ... know anything. All I knew in my drunken daze was that he was willing to ease some of my pain away..." Tears began to fall from Miss Call's thin, almost swallow cheeks. "It was only one time, but still, you came into the world, and I couldn't just ... get rid of you. You were my son as much as his... Embry, I'm so sorry I never told you, but I just couldn't bring myself to put you through anything that would cause you to be harmed."

Embry finally looked at his mother once more, their same, sandy yet dark eyes locking.

"Embry, your father's name is ... is ... Joshua Uley."

My mouth dropped, and shock filled my veins so quickly that tears sprung to my eyes.

Embry looked so ... so pained, so angry, _so horrified_, that the expression on his face was one that no one could have prepared me for. Tears fell from his eyes and suddenly, he ripped his hand from mine, shot up quickly, shaking, almost seisure-like, and ran out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

**I HAD TO. I HAD TO. I always wondered who was actually Embry's father, and I had to take a lot of time to think about it, actually. I pictured how he would react, how his half brother would react, and in the book it said that Joshua was kinda a crappy father and that he left Sam and Sam's mom at a young age, so I think Joshua filled the role of disappearing father well. I couldn't bring myself to putting Billy or Quil's dad-though I did think about it quite a bit-so I hope that you guys enjoyed this DRAMA INTENSE chapter. :D**

**REVIEWWWWW! PLEASE I LIVE OFF OF THEMMMMMM!**

**Love you guys, thank you so much for reading!**

**Byeee! ^-^**


End file.
